Somebody Like You
by RisingStar19
Summary: When the WWE decides to set up shop in St. Louis, MO for a little bit, Randy Orton couldn't be happier to be home. While there, his daughter's babysitter Jillian Roberts gets caught up in the WWE world and a few of the superstars get caught up in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody Like You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: Hey guys. So I'm trying my hand at another story. Live A Little isn't finished yet but I've hit a bit of a roadblock and this idea has been in my head for a few weeks now so I thought I'd write it out and see what you think. So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Alanna hurry up, Jillian will be here any minute to pick you up for school!" Samantha Orton called up the stairs to her daughter. The two had gotten somewhat of a slow start this morning and Samantha was quickly making her daughter's lunch while packing up her school bag. The frazzled mother of the 7 year old glanced up at the clock on the microwave. 7:21. Jillian picked Alanna up at 7:30. "Alanna!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The little girl chimed in as she clambered down the stairs her light brown hair flying behind her in a tangled mess. Samantha quickly picked up the brush from the kitchen table and started fixing her daughter's rat's nest. "Put it in a ponytail."

Samantha sighed at her daughter's demand. "I thought you wanted to wear you new headband today." The bright yellow headband contrasted drastically with the black kitchen table. A large flower was situated on the right side and apparently that made it absolutely necessary to have according to the 7 year old currently tapping her shoe impatiently.

"I'm wearing my red dress. The yellow will look weird. Gosh Mom!" Samantha had to laugh. _How many times did I say that to my mother?_ Silently, Samantha did as her daughter asked and threw her hair up in a high ponytail.

The doorbell sounded letting the two Orton ladies know the babysitter was here. "Why don't you go let Jillian in while I get all your things squared away?" Alanna nodded and raced to the door.

"Jillian!" Samantha heard her daughter squeal in delight. It was amazing that her and her husband found someone their daughter adored. They went through 3 other girls before Jillian and none of them lasted longer than a week.

"Hey munchkin. Don't you look you pretty?"

"The dress is new. " Alanna stated proudly doing a little twirl for Jillian in the foyer. "Come on, my mom's got my stuff." She latched onto Jillian jean jacket and tugged her to the kitchen where Samantha had just finished putting Alanna's lunch in her bag.

Jillian let Alanna pull her along; she was one of the cutest kids Jillian had encountered. And being a babysitter, she'd met quite a few. "Morning Mrs. Orton." Samantha blew her bangs out of her face and smiled at the newly turned 20-year old girl.

"I've told you to call me Sam or Samantha a thousand times." Sam teased her babysitter. "Happy birthday by the way sweetie." She embraced Jillian for a few seconds. "Alanna, go get her surprise."

"Oh you guys didn't have to do anything for me." Sam waved her off.

"You're part of the family, Jillian. It was implied you'd get something. It's just a little something."

Jillian laughed. "I really wasn't expecting anything." Alanna then appeared holding a cupcake with a lit candle in the middle and small square box in silver wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday!" Alanna exclaimed holding out the cupcake and present to her older friend.

"Why thank you." She took the cupcake and placed the present on the counter.

"Make sure you make a wish." Alanna instructed her. Sam placed a hand on her daughter's head sharing an amused smile with Jillian.

Jillian nodded at the young girl. "Of course." She closed her eyes for a second thinking up a wish then softly blew out the candle. Sam clapped while Alanna had picked up the present again and was nudging Jillian's hip with it.

"Open it up!"

Jillian hoisted Alanna up on her hip. "Why don't you help me?" Alanna absolutely loved opening up presents even if they weren't hers. At her friend Amanda's birthday party last month she ended up opening half of Amanda's gifts for her. When Alanna had gotten the paper off and it slid to the floor she opened up the black box to reveal a pretty pendant with a heart charm with small diamonds encrusted along the right side. "Oh my God." She gently set Alanna back down and took the box in her hands. "Sam I can't take this."

Sam extracted the necklace from the box and clasped it around Jillian's neck. "Yes you can. You don't let Randy and I pay you nearly enough, so this is our way of making up the difference." Jillian opened her mouth to argue again but Sam cut her off. "No buts. Just take it."

Finally giving in, Jillian sighed and picked up Alanna's bag. "Well we better get going. You all set kid?"

Alanna slid on her own small jean jacket. "Set."

Jillian hugged Sam once more. "Thanks again. And make sure to tell Randy for me."

"Will do." She looked at her daughter. "Have a good day at school honey. And please behave today." She kissed her hair then pushed her towards Jillian who took her hand and let her out to her yellow Cobalt.

Sam closed the front door once Jillian and Alanna had driven away and made her back into the kitchen to clean up her mess. Before she could even put the bread away however the phone started ringing. Samantha ran into the living room to pick it up. "Hello?" She asked somewhat out of breath.

"Hey baby." Randy's voice filtered in through the speaker.

Sam grinned. "Hi honey. How you doing?" She allowed herself to sink down into the cushions of the couch to talk to her husband. The mess wasn't going anywhere.

"Really good actually. I'm coming home tomorrow."

Sam heard herself sigh in relief. It was hard having her husband travel so much so when he got to be home it was a real treat. "Thank God. Alanna and I have missed you."

She heard her husband laugh on the other end. "I've missed my girls too. However, there's more." Samantha was intrigued now and sat up. "There's a show in St. Louis in a couple days and I figured since it was so close you and Alanna could go to the show."

Sam chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know Randy, that might be a little violent for her."

"She'll be fine Sam. I promise. Young kids are there all the time. Hell Cenanation is made up of them." Sam ended up laughing at that. It was true that Randy's friend John had quite a few younger fans.

"But it's so crowded and a big place. What if we lose track of her? Whenever I was with you at shows before we had Alanna I was always meeting people and getting to know the other wives and Divas. I can't do that with Alanna there."

"You realize there's a very simple solution right?" Randy mentioned after his wife had voiced her concerns. "Jillian. Bring her along let her watch Alanna for you. We know she'll take good care of her."

Sam rested the phone between her shoulder and ear as she went into the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes from that morning. "We're not even sure she's available Randy. The girl does more than just work for us you know."

"Ask her. I know she'll want to go. She's a WWE fan she'd love it." It did sound fun. Alanna would absolutely be begging to go.

"I'll ask Jillian when she brings Alanna home. If she says yes than we'll go." Sam put the bread away and wiped down the counters. "Oh Jillian says thank you for her present by the way. She didn't want to accept it first even though it was obvious she loved it. She said it was too much."

Randy scoffed. "That girl. She deserves it. She's managed to get Alanna to love her and made your life easier while I'm gone. She's Wonder Woman."

Sam now was carrying Alanna's toys from the living room back up to her daughter's room. Once that was done she started on making Alanna's princess bed. Belle of course. "I'd love to hear you say that to her. Hate to cut this short babe but I have to get work on cleaning up our daughter's room. I swear this child doesn't realize there used to be a floor in here."

Randy chuckled. "It's alright, I need to get going too. I'll see you tomorrow honey. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Sam hung up the phone and continued making up Alanna's bed.

* * *

><p>Jillian sat in her car outside Alanna's school. She still had about 10 minutes to kill until Alanna got out. <em>The beauty of college. You get to pick your class times. <em>Jillian was currently reading over her philosophy notes. "Why I took this class I will never understand. I don't give a flying freak about trying to figure out if life is really just one big ol' dream."

She was so engrossed trying to decipher the philosophical blather she didn't even hear Alanna get in the car. "Hey Jillian."

Said babysitter looked up from her notes a little surprised at seeing her charge sitting there. "Wow you're stealthy." Jillian shoved the notebook back into her bag and tossed it in the backseat. "So how was your day?" She pulled out carefully and headed out to the main road.

"Eh. School is school. But we're going on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History next week."

Jillian grinned at Alanna's excitement. "That sounds fun. I remember when school used to be fun." At a red light Jillian cast a look over at the 7 year old. "Enjoy it while it lasts, kid."

"I'd rather be in college like you." Alanna replied fiddling with the radio trying to find something she liked. "Second grade is so boring."

Jillian laughed. "I'd love boring right about now. College is so hectic trust me you can wait. Plus you get experience of high school first." Jillian turned into Alanna's neighborhood and soon arrived at the Orton's home.

Alanna hopped out of the car and retrieved the mail for her mom. It was a little thing she did everyday. She said it made her feel useful. Jillian slung both her and Alanna's bag onto her shoulder and followed the young girl inside. "Mom! We're home!" Alanna beelined to the kitchen where Sam had already set out her afternoon snack.

Samantha came out of her bedroom with a big smile on her face. "Hey guys. So guess what? Daddy's coming home tomorrow!"

Alanna dropped her Oreo right in her milk glass. "Really? Yay!" She did a little happy jig in her chair. "When will he be home?"

"He'll be here when you get home from school." Jillian set her computer out on the table before sliding out Alanna's homework planner and seeing what she had to do by tomorrow.

After a quick scan, Jillian pulled out her math workbook and science textbook placing them in front of her. "Get started on your homework munchkin." Alanna rolled her eyes playfully at her babysitter before doing as she was told.

Samantha smiled at their interaction before remembering her husband's phone call. "Jillian can I speak to you for a second?"

Jillian set down her water. "Sure." She paused to talk to Alanna. "Go ahead and start on your math, I'll be right back to help you if you need it." Alanna nodded her head in understanding as Jillian followed Sam into the living room. "What's up?"

Sam was smiling so Jillian figured she hadn't done anything wrong. "Randy mentioned that there was RAW show in St. Louis this coming Monday and wants all of us to go."

Jillian smiled. "That's great. Alanna will love it. And it's great family bonding time." Sam realized Jillian thought she just meant the three Ortons.

"No, I mean you get to come too."

Jillian tilted her head. "Why? Not that I'm not thrilled just curious." Sam sat on the sofa again.

"Well, this is going to sound horrible, but I haven't seen my friends that work for the company in so long and I can't go hang out with them if I have Alanna with me. She'd be bored out of her mind. So Randy and I thought you could come along and watch Alanna for us."

Jillian thought that sounded a tad selfish on Sam's part but at the same time she raised Alanna by herself sometimes since Randy traveled so much and she had earned some adult only time. "That' doesn't sound horrible. You need a little yard time too." Sam got a kick out of that. "I'd be happy to watch Alanna for you. Plus I'm not going to complain. I get to go to my first RAW show. There's nothing wrong with that." Sam jumped up from the couch and Jillian followed suit.

"Great. I'll let you know more when Randy explains everything to me."

"Sounds good." Jillian walked back into the kitchen and started helping Alanna with her math while Sam texted Randy: She said yes.

* * *

><p>Samantha was busy cleaning up the house the next day. She went all out Cinderella style cleaning. Randy called before he got on his flight and said he'd be home around 2:00. There was another reason Sam was scrubbing the house clean. As Sam was vacuuming Alanna's newly found carpet she recalled the phone call from earlier that day.<p>

"_Hey sweetie." Sam answered her cell phone after seeing Alanna off. _

"_Morning darling. My flight's going to get in around 2:00 or so then we're going to catch a cab to the house."_

_Samantha caught the 'we're' not 'I'm'. "We're? Who's we're?" _

_She heard a voice in the background snicker. "Told you she'd catch you. Nothing gets pasts Sam." _

_Randy laughed. "Me and Punk. It's alright if he comes right? I figured he could crash in the guest room."_

_Sam used to not like CM Punk very much but he had grown on her. "Of course it's fine. You know he's welcome here anytime. I'm sure Alanna would love to see her Uncle Phil anyway."_

"_Alright, we'll see you later honey."_

"_Okay see you soon. I love you."_

"_Love you." Right before she hung up she heard Randy say, "Oh shut up Punk." _

Sam put new sheets on the guest bed considering she never got around to cleaning up the guest room after Jillian used it a few weeks ago when she stayed the weekend with Alanna while Sam went to visit her sister. She made sure the guest bathroom was cleaned up and had fresh towels for Punk to use. Once 1:00 rolled around Sam had effectively cleaned every inch of the house and decided to take a quick shower.

45 minutes later Sam was all cleaned up and decided to doll herself up just a tad for her husband. It wasn't 5 minutes later that he and Punk walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Jillian was on her way inside Alanna's school to speak with her teacher. Apparently Alanna wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality today and was being given a talking to after school and her teacher, Mrs. Young wanted to meet with her mother. <em>Well I'm the best she's going to get today. <em> She knocked on the classroom door twice before letting herself in. "Excuse me who are you?" Mrs. Young directed to the 20-year old.

Jillian set her stuff down on the desk next to Alanna. "Hi I'm Jillian Roberts, Alanna's nanny. She told me you needed to speak with me about something."

"No I need to speak with Mrs. Orton."

Jillian smiled politely at the older woman. "I know but I pick up Alanna from school everyday so I'm the best you're going to get."

Mrs. Young didn't seem to like this news so instead she went behind her desk and wrote a quick note. "Make sure her mother gets this." She thrusted the paper into Jillian's hands quite rudely. "You made go." Alanna scrambled out of her seat and all but yanked Jillian out of the room.

On the way back to her car Jillian fluffed her hair somewhat angrily. "God what is with that woman? Is she always like that?" Her and Alanna climbed into the Cobalt, which was now sitting in a deserted parking lot.

"No. She used to be nice but then her husband cheated on her. She's been bitter ever since."

Jillian stared at the 7 year old in amazement. "How on Earth do you know that young lady?"

Alanna looked up at Jillian innocently. "The janitors know everything." The 20-year old babysitter started cracking up at her answer.

"I was not expecting that." Jillian admitted once she calmed down. "Come on, let's get you home. I'm sure your dad is anxious to see you."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the moment Jillian put the car in park Alanna hopped from the vehicle and sprinted inside leaving the door wide open. Jillian smiled at her excitement while gathering Alanna's things and getting the mail Alanna raced right by. The sight that greeted her however was adorable. Randy Orton, the Viper, was cuddling his daughter tightly to his chest and spinning around in circles. Jillian sat the youngster's things down by the stairs and meandered into the living room to stand beside Sam who was watching the fatherdaughter interaction as well.

Randy noticed the young woman however and shifted Alanna to one side so he could give Jillian a one-armed hug. "Hey there Jee-Bee."

Jillian ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. "I would love it if you would forget that nickname."

Randy just chuckled. "But why when it brings you such joy." The light glare he got in return was exactly what he was shooting for. "Happy birthday too."

Jillian bowed her head. "Thank you." Just then Punk came down the stairs nearly wiping out on Sam's freshly waxed floors.

"Sam, little tip. Less wax next time." He slid his way over to the carpet but was immediately tackled by a little 7-year old monster. "Hey baby girl." Punk removed Alanna from his leg so he could hold her. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just school and hanging out with Jillian."

Punk scrunched his eyebrows together in slight bewilderment. "Who's Jillian? A new friend of yours?"

Alanna simply shook her head and pointed to his right. "That's Jillian. She's my babysitter." Punk turned with Alanna still in his arms and took in the young woman before him. She was dressed simply in a Dallas Cowboys shirt and black jeans with her hair tumbling over her shoulders in loose waves but he still thought she was very beautiful.

"Guess I better go say hi then huh?" Alanna nodded in agreement so the Straight Edge Superstar handed Randy back his daughter and walked up to Jillian. "Hi. I'm Phil Brooks but I kind of like Punk better."

Jillian smiled at him. "Jillian Roberts."

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue in your reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: So after some very nice reviews asking me to continue this story I've decided to go ahead and do so. For my readers who are also reading Live A Little, don't be too surprised if updates for that story aren't at as quick as they have been. For now however, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 

Alanna immediately pulled Jillian and her mother into the kitchen about 20 minutes ago chattering on about making her daddy and Uncle Phil a welcome home treat. What this really meant was Jillian and Sam would do the baking while Alanna "supervised" making sure everything was to her liking. The two WWE wrestlers were currently in the living room with a football game on the television but neither was really watching it. Randy was finalizing all the plans needed for Sam, Alanna, and Jillian to make it to the show Monday night and Punk kept glancing to his right where he could see a little bit into the kitchen. "Stop ogling at my nanny."

Punk tore his gaze from the kitchen to the man sitting next to him still fiddling with his phone. "I'm not ogling anybody, I'm watching this football game."

"Who's playing?" Randy caught Punk searching the screen for an answer but the current frame was on the two commentators making things a smidge difficult.

Punk waved a hand aimlessly in the air. "You know…those two teams." Randy stopped what he was doing to stare at his best friend. "Oh fu-" A hand was quickly smacked over his mouth effectively silencing him.

Alanna came prancing in with a plate of cake in each little hand. "Jillian, why are you covering Uncle Phil's mouth?"

Jillian smirked at the man to her side. "I couldn't get to the soap in time." She removed her hand and started back into the kitchen to help clean up. "Remember tender ears in the room." She called lightly over her shoulder earning a laugh from Sam.

Alanna placed the cake in front of both males looking at them expectantly. "Whatcha think?" She kept looking between Randy and Punk but both had their mouths full so the answers were a little delayed.

In the kitchen, Jillian set the last dish inside the dishwater before gently snapping it shut and starting it up. "Hey I think I'm going to go ahead and head on."

Sam pulled her focus from the pantry. "Are you sure? You're more than welcome to stay for dinner you know that."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll just order something at home." As she packed up her belongings she spied Alanna's finished homework still sitting on the table. "Make sure you check over her science homework, she's been struggling just a little lately."

Sam smiled at how well Jillian had gotten to know her daughter. "I'll have Randy do it. He'd probably find it refreshingly normal." She hugged Jillian one more time before busying herself with dinner plans.

"You leaving?" Jillian spun around from putting on her coat seeing Punk there leaning against the banister.

"Yes, I still have my own homework to finish and about a million other things to do like paying my rent and utility bills." She slipped past Punk and into the living room where Alanna had taken over the remote and settled on iCarly, currently filling Randy in on what had happened in the previous episode. "See you Monday, kid."

Alanna halted in her story springing up off the couch and ran over to her nanny. Jillian crouched down in time to meet her forceful hug. "Come back tomorrow."

Jillian laughed a little. "Sorry hun, but the only way I get to keep this job is if I get my school stuff done."

"Oh then definitely stay home." Randy barked out a laugh and Jillian joined him but Alanna didn't seem to get what was so funny. "I'm serious, no milkshake runs."

Jillian stood up and pulled Alanna's braid lightly. "Duly noted. " She tossed a wave at the Viper. "Bye Randy."

"Bye Jillian."

Punk was still there when Jillian walked out of the living room. "Do I get a farewell?"

Jillian pretended to think about while she backed up to the front door. As she opened the door she threw him a grin. "Bye Punk."

He winked back at her. "Until Monday sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Jillian stepped out of her car at 6:00 sharp on Monday night. She was dressed in an Apex Predator t-shirt Randy had given her a few months ago, dark blue skinny jeans and chocolate brown calf high boots armed with a Wendy's bag in her left hand. "Thank God you're here." Sam looked a little distressed and ushered Jillian inside quickly after she answered the door. "Alanna!"<p>

"What?" Came a very annoyed reply. Jillian cocked an eyebrow as the young girl came stomping into the room oozing displeasure.

Jillian dropped the food onto the kitchen table. "I suggest you change your attitude, young lady." She lightly pushed Sam out of the room. "I'll work on her." Sam smiled gratefully at the 20-year old before briskly walking back into her bedroom.

Jillian however, turned around to look at Alanna who was currently snooping through the Wendy's bag. "Is this for me?"

Jillian lightly tapped Alanna's hands making her draw them out of the bag. "Yes it is but in civilized times we use plates." She got a paper plate, SpongeBob themed, down from the cabinet and handed it to Alanna. "Eat up, goodness knows you're crabby as all get out."

Alanna took on a slightly offended look. "I am not."

Jillian simply rolled her eyes. "Just eat." She set a bottle of water down by Alanna's plate and smoothed her hair. "I'm going to go check on your mom. Don't drop anything on your clothes." Alanna waved her off already too engrossed in her chicken nuggets and toy. _6:10._ They were suppose to leave at 6:30. Jillian strode through the living room and down the small hallway that led to Randy and Sam's bedroom. She knocked on the door resisting the urge to run a hand through her hair and ruin her curls.

"Nice shirt." Jillian shifted her eyes back to the doorway seeing Randy there smirking slightly.

She did a little spin for him. "Why thank you. Anyway, how's Sam doing she looked a little…"

"Crazed?"

As if on instinct she swatted at his arm only succeeding in making him laugh at her feeble attempt to harm him. "Worn out when I got here."

Sam however made her presence known shooing her husband out of her way holding outfit options. "Blouse and jeans or dress?"

"Jeans. It's RAW not a dinner party." In response Sam chucked the dress behind and started pulling on the clothes unabashed.

"Alanna?"

"Eating dinner and much happier."

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. "You are truly at gift from God. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be good to go."

Jillian nodded in acknowledgment then turned around to head back and check on Alanna. "Hey Jillian," Randy stopped her, "would you mind looking in on Punk? I know he's got uncanny good timing but still."

"Sure no problem."

As she left she heard Randy's voice. "Why is it called a blouse? It's just a shirt."

She jogged back into the kitchen and hurriedly snatched Alanna's hair up preventing it from getting barbequed. "You still doing good?" She checked the strands to see if any sauce had managed to stick onto the brown locks.

"I'm good." Alanna didn't even react to Jillian combing her hair for evidence of a food condiment.

Deeming her hair barbeque free, Jillian quickly tossed Alanna's hair up in a loose ponytail. "Another time when my weird quirk of always having a ponytail holder on my wrist comes in handy." 6:20. Jillian turned away from her charge and started up the stairs. Just as she vaulted the last stair she almost ran right into the man she was looking for. "Oh hi."

Punk grinned at her. "Hello to you too." _He smells really good. _ Jillian shook the thought from her head and quickly glanced him over.

"Randy was right you do have good timing." Punk was confused by her comment but he let it go. "Alright so your good, Alanna is good, I'm good. All we need is the lovely couple." Jillian descended the stairs with Punk right behind her.

Alanna looked up from her meal and saw her babysitter and Uncle Phil together. Automatically, plans started to develop in that bright little mind of hers. "Hey Uncle Phil?"

Punk turned to Alanna. "Yes princess?"

Alanna grinned at her devious plan. "I was thinking, you and Jillian should get together." Jillian froze and Punk's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" Alanna nodded at her uncle extremely satisfied with herself. Punk chanced a look over at the younger woman currently biting her lip. She met his eyes for a second or two then looked away quickly.

"Let's get you in the car." Jillian disposed of Alanna's leftovers and hoisted her into her arms carrying her out to the Sam's Suburban.

"I'll take her." Punk offered but Jillian waved him off.

"I've got her." Randy and Sam witnessed the last 10 seconds of all this.

Randy walked up to Punk. "What'd we miss?"

Punk grabbed his gear and jacket. "A whole lot of awkward."

* * *

><p>Once they reached the arena, Punk and Randy said their goodbyes then headed off to the locker room to get ready while Sam went and said hi to some of her friends. The two younger ladies however took it all in. "Wow. This is so much different than on TV." Alanna kept turning in slow circles as she walked trying to get a glimpse at everything. Jillian wasn't quite sure what was so fascinating about the backstage area to the little girl, she was much more interested in the huge stadium full of screaming fans. But hey curiosity was good for Alanna so Jillian wasn't about to discourage it. "Alanna watch out!"<p>

She had bumped into someone causing her to jump back and run behind Jillian. Triple H turned away from the tech guy he was talking to and noticed the two girls. He excused himself from his previous conversation and headed closer to Jillian and Alanna. "Hello, I'm Hunter." He extended his hand to Jillian. "Also known as—"

"Triple H." She finished for him. She accepted his handshake then looked down at Alanna peeking out at the Superstar from behind her left leg.

Hunter followed her line of vision and saw Alanna. He crouched down closer to her level. "Who's this?"

Jillian placed a hand on Alanna's head. "This is Alanna. Normally she's not this shy. Say hi, it's polite." Alanna gradually stepped out from behind her nanny and waved at Hunter.

"Well hi Alanna."

She smiled brightly at him. "Hi. How do you do?"

Hunter laughed at how adorable she sounded. "I'm doing just fine. And yourself?" Alanna loosened up considerably releasing Jillian's hand from the death grip it had been in moments ago.

Alanna shrugged nonchalantly. "No complaints so far." Hunter stood back up and switched his gaze to Jillian.

"She's as cute as they come."

Jillian pulled Alanna in front of her so she wouldn't be in anyone's way. "I'll make sure to tell her father."

"Oh who's your husband?"

Jillian was baffled for a moment before recognition dawned on her. "Oh she's not mine. I'm her babysitter."

Hunter winced slightly. "I'm sorry, assumption there. I should really work on that."

"You're fine."

Hunter glanced down at Alanna again. "So whose baby girl is this?"

"She's Randy's."

"Randy and Samantha's girl?" Jillian nodded. "I didn't realize she was this big already." He smiled gently at Alanna. "How old are you sweetie?"

"Seven." Alanna stated proudly while swinging from side to side. Hunter chortled at her antics.

"You're a very pretty girl. Obviously you've got a lot of you mother in you."

Alanna giggled shyly. "Thank you."

Jillian checked her watch. "We should probably get to our seats and knowing how crowded this place is going to be Lord knows how long it will take."

Hunter wordlessly motioned the tech guy he had been talking to earlier over. "Andrew, please escort these young ladies to their seats."

"Yes sir." Alanna followed Andrew excitedly and tugged on Jillian's hand to make her walk faster.

Jillian smiled back at Hunter. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He watched Jillian pick Alanna up so she wouldn't lose her in the crowd as Andrew delved into the chaos with them right behind. "You too."

**I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter so please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten. I've just got to ask though, what is everyone wanting Jillian to hit on the married men? She's not a homewrecker. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Here you are ladies." Andrew gestured to the two front row seats Randy had scored them.

"Thank you Andrew." He nodded in acknowledgement then made his exit to get back to doing whatever is he does. Jillian sank down in her seat smiling. "Working for Randy Orton definitely has its perks."

Alanna was leaning over the barrier taking in the ring, announce table, and anything else she could see. "Jillian, look look! There's Booker T and Josh Matthews!" Jillian couldn't help but notice Alanna left out mentioning Michael Cole. _Ha, I've taught her well._ "Hi Booker T!" Alanna yelled out over the crowed best she could. He must have heard her though cause he caught her eye and waved back at her.

Jillian smiled at how excited she was getting about anything. Wrestling was definitely in her blood. The fireworks went off signaling the start of the show and Jillian had to be quick to stand behind Alanna and block all the other crazed fans from trampling her. Alberto Del Rio and his puppet of a personal ring announcer came parading around the corner. Jillian took delight in finally being able to join in on the booing.

"Go back to fucking Mexico!" _Well that was unnecessarily rude._ Jillian glanced down at Alanna but she didn't seem to hear the foul word. Jillian was going to let it go I mean they were at a wrestling event but this guy just couldn't say three words without one being a curse.

Jillian noticed that there were other children and parents around finding the same man annoying as hell. She tapped Alanna on the shoulder. "Earmuff it." Alanna did so without protest. Jillian than swung around to face the man ready to break out the bitchy side of her if need be. "Hey asshole, you mind?" She gestured to Alanna standing right in front of her.

The guy smirked at her. "Little tip darling, if you wanted a Chuck E Cheese atmosphere, maybe you shouldn't have brought her."

Jillian cocked her hip out. "Little tip _honey, _if you want to leave with all those fake teeth in your head, maybe you shouldn't tangle with me." She swung back around and nudged Alanna signaling she could lower her hands.

"What was that about?"

"The effects of alcohol on intelligence levels." Alanna giggled at Jillian's comment. "Just watch the show." John Cena came out with his normal Hustle, Respect, Loyalty wardrobe and salute. Cenanation was going absolutely insane. Jillian actually had to earmuff it herself to save her eardrums from the piercing shrieks of the children all around them. The match started and Alanna was really into it, screaming for John the whole way through.

* * *

><p>"You enjoy the show?" Jillian asked Alanna while they wandered around backstage trying to find her parents. Jillian wanted to ask for directions but Alanna insisted that took the fun of it and she wanted to find it herself. <em>7-year olds and their quests for independence. Next thing you know she'll be trying to get rid of me.<em>

Alanna nodded vigorously while turning around walking backwards so she could face Jillian. Immediately Jillian took hold of one her hands to help direct her away from running into the million hazards that were present. "It was amazing! Did you see when Sheamus dropkicked Christian right in the chest? I thought he was done after that." Alanna then yawned the exhaustion written all over her face.

"You getting tired kid?" Alanna simply nodded then smiled up at Jillian and raised her arms up like she was a baby. Even though Jillian was just as tired she hauled the girl up and let her head rest on her shoulder. Alanna fell asleep shortly after but Jillian still had the task of finding the Ortons who had pulled a Houdini apparently. She'd been walking around for 10 minutes now and the combination of tiredness and carrying Alanna had taken its toll. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and instinctively placed a hand on Alanna's head in a protective gesture. "Punk." Jillian breathed out a sigh of relief. "You scared me half to death."

He grinned at her. "Sorry. You looked a little lost so I figured I'd help you out since we're going to the same place." He noticed Alanna was still dead to the world. "How long has she been out?"

Jillian carefully shifted Alanna up in her arms. "About 10 minutes now. She's heavier than she looks." Wordlessly Punk gently extracted Alanna from Jillian's hold. Jillian let out a breath and leant her forehead against his unoccupied shoulder for a moment. "Thank you. I'll actually be able to make it the car now without passing out."

Punk smiled at her and offered her his free arm. "Come on, let's get you girls home."

With Punk's help finding Randy and Sam was ten times easier and Jillian couldn't have been happier to be able to sit. On the ride back to St. Charles however, Jillian decided to follow Alanna's example and fell asleep as well. Randy pulled into the driveway around 11:00 and announced, "Alright we're back. Jillian are you sure you want to drive back to your apartment this late?" When he didn't get an answer he turned to look at her and found out why.

Sam turned too and smiled softly. "I think it's good she's asleep. You know if she was awake she'd be arguing with us about this." She looked at Punk. "Grab Jillian will you? Randy will get Alanna."

Each man grabbed the girl they were told to but Randy stopped short before he climbed the stairs to place Alanna in her bed. "Wait, if Jillian takes the guest bed where is Punk going to sleep?"

Sam looked exasperatedly at her husband. "Oh please Randy they're both adults I think they can sleep in the same king-sized bed."

"I certainly don't mind." Punk chimed in shifting Jillian in his arms a little careful not to wake her.

Randy groaned. "Not an appropriate time, man."

Punk shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything except it was fine. Sam's got a good point."

"Yeah sure it's fine for the moment. But you don't think that when Jillian wakes up in the morning she might be a tad freaked out?"

Sam sighed heavily. "I think she'll recover. Look, you need to get Alanna in bed and I'm sure Punk wouldn't mind putting Jillian down. So just get your daughter settled in then come to bed yourself. Punk can deal with the rest." She slipped off her heels and walked off to her bedroom.

Randy faced his friend. "If you do anything to make my babysitter quit, I will hurt you."

Punk smirked and started to slip past Randy to get to the staircase. "Relax man, you know me. I may not look it but I'm a gentleman."

"Daddy…Uncle Phil, please stop talking." The men looked at the little girl still in her dad's arms.

Punk barked out a laugh. "You heard her Randy." And with that he carried Jillian bridal style into the guest room and kicked the door shut.

* * *

><p>Jillian felt herself squint her eyes against the sun streaming in through the windows of her room. She burrowed her face into her pillow but realized something didn't exactly add up. <em>My bed is arranged to where the sun doesn't hit my face in the morning.<em> She cracked an eye open and was startled to see CM Punk's slumbering face not too far from her own. _That doesn't normally happen either._ A quick glance around confirmed that she was in the Orton's guest room. She also noticed she was in some of the emergency pajamas that she left here in just in case. "Let's hope Sam did that one."

Jillian carefully got out of bed and slipped on the short thigh long silk blue robe she also kept here. She glanced back at the WWE Superstar and felt a small smile start to form but she shook herself. "Get a grip, Roberts." Jillian quietly exited the room but immediately wished she hadn't. Alanna had been on her way to the stairs when she saw her babysitter leave the room she knew her Uncle Phil was staying in.

Jillian watched Alanna's eyes dart between her and the door she just closed before a very large grin appeared on her face. "I'm guessing you slept well?"

Jillian thought 7-year olds shouldn't be allowed to be that cheeky just yet. "Like a baby." Before Alanna could smart off again she lightly pushed her in the direction of the stairs. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

Jillian combed her fingers through her hair in attempt to make it more presentable than it was at the present time. "Sure. Why not?"

It was true that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach because once the first pancake was finished Randy and Punk came storming into the kitchen like a couple of teenagers. Alanna and Jillian watched them try to play it off but they were failing quite spectacularly. "Can we help you with something?" Jillian layered on a sugary sweet tone to help convey her sarcasm effectively.

Randy smiled sheepishly at the younger woman. "Do we get pancakes too?" Jillian shared a glance with Alanna.

"If you're good boys." Laughing Jillian started back toward the stove. "Sit down and I'll work on it. But the lady eats first." Alanna came to collect her pancakes before drizzling syrup all over and sprinkling some powdered sugar on top to perfect it.

"Jillian makes the best pancakes."

Randy nodded in agreement with his 7-year old. "It's true. I love Sam to death but her pancakes taste like dirt."

"Well that wasn't very nice." Randy's eyes widened as Sam entered the room already dressed for the day.

"My don't you look pretty?"

Sam nodded at him in a yeah-sure way before kissing her daughter's forehead. "Morning baby. What's on your agenda today?"

Alanna shrugged. "Not sure. I guess hang out with Daddy, Uncle Phil, and Jillian."

Sam smiled at her daughter. "Honey, Jillian might need to get home." Said babysitter came strolling out the kitchen with two plates loaded up with pancakes which she set in front of the two salivating men.

"I'm good. I've got some clothes here I can change into but I'll have to pass on the slumber party tonight."

Sam stood up from the table. "I've got to get going. Business brunch." She made her way around the table and kissed everyone on the cheek. Jillian loved the Ortons but was glad they left her out of the affectionate gestures. Punk looked slightly uncomfortable when it was his turn but endured it nonetheless.

Once Sam had left and Randy swallowed his bite he addressed everyone. "I'm glad you're free today Jillian cause I got some news this morning. The WWE is staying stationed here in St. Louis for a little while and I thought we could head up to the ring and show you girls around a little." The Viper turned to his daughter. "What do you think honey?"

Alanna nodded excitedly and started bouncing in her seat. "That sounds awesome." She shot out of her chair and started up the stairs. "What am I going to wear?"

Jillian shook her head. "I'll take care of it." She went to follow Alanna but stopped to look at the two wrestlers still shoveling pancakes in their mouths as fast as possible. "Hey guys?" They momentarily refrained from the food shoveling to look at Jillian. "You're on clean up duty."

* * *

><p>Jillian stepped out of Randy's Mercedes with Alanna right behind her. She pulled the neckline of her top up a little but it didn't' do much. <em>I don't recall this v-neck being quite so low when I brought it to their house.<em> There wasn't anything she could do about it though because it was the only shirt she had to work with. "You guys ready?" Randy came around and locked the car up. Alanna ran up to his side and took his hand.

"Ready Daddy."

Punk smiled and walked up to Jillian's side. "Guess that leaves you and me." He offered his hand to her.

Jillian rolled her eyes playfully then took his hand. "Guess so." Punk grinned then the two followed the father/daughter pair. About 30 minutes into the tour, they came across Alberto Del Rio. The tension between him and Punk was palpable.

"Rio." Punk ground out trying to be civilized in front of Alanna.

"Hello Punk." Jillian found his raspy voice grating to her ears. She didn't notice that last night but maybe the screaming fans had something to do with that. Randy had already pulled Alanna off clearly not wanting her to witness anything that might happen.

Jillian decided Randy had the right idea and tried to get Punk to move on. "Punk let's go rejoin Randy and Alanna."

Alberto gave Jillian the once over something didn't go unnoticed by the 20-year old but she thought ignoring it was her best option. "Hello bonita. What's your name?"

"It's not important."

"Why's that?"

Jillian shot him a smirk. "Because you won't be needing it." Punk snorted trying to contain his laughter earning him a dark look from Rio.

"Chica, I'm the WWE Champion." He tapped his belt proudly while his puppet did some kind of Price is Right girl motion showcasing the belt.

"Yeah I'm aware." She started to turn around by Alberto stopped her once more.

"I also have many expensive, exotic cars."

Jillian took on an expression of mock-sadness. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm not really a cars girl. Know nothing about them."

"That's a trait you two share." John Cena seemed to pop out of nowhere. There was definite tension in the air now. Alberto's face was turning a shade of purple that in no way could be healthy.

Punk gently pulled Jillian back. "I say we make a run for it before all hell breaks loose."

Jillian nodded. "I say you're right." So while Cena and Rio bickered back and forth to couple made a break for it nearly running over a poor tech guy in the process. "Sorry!" Jillian called over her shoulder. She felt Punk put on the breaks and when she turned back around she saw Alanna and Randy standing right there. "Hi guys."

"Where have you two been?" Randy narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion. Jillian wasn't sure whether she should be offended or flattered.

Punk shrugged casually. "Oh you know…around."

Randy shifted his gaze to his nanny. "Like he said, around." Jillian played along with Punk's little game.

Randy looked between the two for a moment before sighing. "I swear I need a leash for you two." He started to walk on and Punk caught up to him to no doubt give him more hell.

"Come on munchkin. I think your Uncle Phil and I are testing your dad's patience enough." Alanna was grinning at Jillian knowingly. "May I inquire as to why you look like you've just been told Christmas is coming early this year?"

"I told you the two of you should get together. You like him. You loooooove him."

Jillian rolled her eyes at Alanna drawing out the word. She pulled the girl tightly to her side and tugged her hair lightly. "Let's not play that game right now okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

Chapter 4

Jillian was waiting on Alanna to finish getting changed. She insisted on going straight to the arena after school and she was currently changing into more appropriate attire as she called it. Jillian wasn't quite sure what that meant but soon enough she'd find out. Luckily, Sam wanted to go as well so Jillian's wallet got spared having to fill up on gas sooner than she planned to. Sam came into the living room ready to go but found Alanna was still missing. "She's not ready yet?"

Jillian already heard the Here's Your Sign Bill Engvall joke in her head but refrained from voicing it aloud. "Nope. Personally I think she's got a bit of a crush on Sheamus and wants to make sure she looks perfect just in case we come across him."

Sam placed a hand over her heart and got one of those my-baby-is-growing-up looks on her face. "Aww her first crush. I'll admit I would have preferred it be a 9-year old up the street but hey it's still adorable."

Jillian had to nod in agreement. There was just something very cute about little kids having a crush. Every feeling was amplified and it was a very serious matter to them. She suddenly remembered a few days ago after the RAW show. "Oh thanks by the way for changing me into my pajamas the other night. I swear I've never been that tired before. Alanna plus wrestling equals way too damn hyper."

Sam laughed at Jillian's last sentence but confusion still showed on her face. "What do you mean changed you into your pajamas?"

Jillian's radar suddenly started sounding warning bells in her head. "When we went to the show Monday night. All I remember was driving back then I woke up and I was changed. You did that right?"

Sam bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "Sorry that wasn't me."

Jillian started trying to justify another way for her to have gotten into different clothing than the theory currently jetting through her mind. "Surely he didn't."

"You'd think not." The little brainstorming session got cut short by none other than Alanna herself. As per Jillian's guess, Alanna was dressed her new Sheamus shirt, newest pair of jeans, and what Alanna called her glitzy strappy sandals. "Wow honey you look…very different than when you went to school."

Alanna gave her mother a look. "My school clothes aren't good enough for going to the ring in. I'm trying make sure I make a good impression on people."

Jillian couldn't resist teasing. "People. Or just one Irish male wrestler." Alanna swung around and made a cut it out motion. Jillian just smiled innocently at the younger girl. "What?"

Sighing heavily at her nanny, she grabbed her hand and tugged her up from the couch. "Come on we're going to be late."

"For what? They're just training today."

"That's not important we're just going to be late." Jillian knew that Sheamus left around 6:00 and while there was still plenty of time between then and now Alanna wasn't risking it.

Sam fished her car keys out of her purse. "Could she be any more smitten?"

"Maybe if she tried."

* * *

><p>When they first arrived Jillian set out to look for Punk while Sam and Alanna wanted to say hi to Randy first. She found him but he was currently training against John and she didn't deem it the best time to go confront him about the incident. Instead she was in the little kitchen area where catering was set up making Alanna a snack. Randy had called her earlier asking if she minded and directed her to catering. She had her iPod on fairly confident in the fact that all wrestlers were busy at the moment and the teen working the catering area was so stoned she could probably start up a circus and he wouldn't notice. Therefore any shame she might have felt about dancing around crazily had disappeared.<p>

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_This is what I wanna do_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Let's have some fun_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_One on one just me and you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

Jillian knew the song was old and rather ridiculous but it was upbeat and she was in a pretty good mood. She was singing along while dancing around to get the ingredients to make the macaroni and cheese for Alanna. Whenever the song said "Whoa oh whoa oh" she lifted her arms above her head and swayed her hips from the side to side. She had released her hair from his braid so it flew all around her face but she didn't seem to care.

_B__oom boom boom boom_

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I wanna double boom_

_Let's spend the night together_

_Together in my room_

Jillian laughed at how much fun she was having with this. When the song reached the "Boom boom boom boom" she spun in four circles. She was so engrossed in her little dance session she didn't notice Mr. King of Kings walk by then double back and stop to lean against the doorframe watching her, eyebrows raised in amusement.

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Everybody get on down_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Vengaboys are back in town_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_This is what I wanna do_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Let's have some fun_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_One on one just me and you_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I want you in my room_

_Let's spend the night together_

_From now until forever_

_Boom boom boom boom_

_I wanna double boom_

_Let's spend the night together_

_Together in my room_

Jillian was stirring the cheese, butter, and milk together to the beat of the song and shaking her butt to the rhythm whenever the chorus played no doubt giving Hunter a rather amusing show. Jillian turned around to drain the elbow noodles somehow not noticing the 6'4 wrestler standing not too far from her. After she drained the noodles she did a little twirl to grab the bowl with the odd mixture and went to set it next to the colander but Hunter's deep laugh startled her enough to where she dropped it and the contents splattered all over the ground. "Oh shoot."

Hunter walked over to help her clean up the mess he caused her to create. "Sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

It took a minute but Jillian eventually put two and two together. "You saw that?" She pointed in the general vicinity of where she'd been acting like she was on some very strong medication.

When he nodded at her she lifted the rag in her hand to cover her face in embarrassment. "Don't do th—" But it was too late. She had forgotten this was the same rag she had been mopping up the yellow orange mess on the floor.

She pulled it back from her face instantly but the damage had been done. Some of the goop had transferred to her face and her hair was trying to stick to her face because of it. "Gross." Hunter had to turn his head to hide his amusement but it didn't work very well. "Stop laughing at me."  
>"I'm sorry. You look kind of cute." Jillian didn't seem to be very convinced but she accepted the damp, clean rag he offered her.<p>

She dragged the rag over her corroded face before starting on her hair. "This is disgusting."

"It's just powdered cheese, milk, and butter." Hunter picked up the thankfully plastic bowl and placed it in the sink by the used pot.

Jillian pulled herself up. "Still gross."

"Alright whatever you say Princess." Jillian gaped at him before dipping her fingers in the remnants of the goop and flicked it at him hitting him right in the face. "Did you seriously just do that? God that is much thicker than I thought." He had a semi-disgusted look on her features.

Jillian tossed her rag to him. "It's just powdered cheese, milk, and butter."

He wiped his face then sent her a look. "Cute."

She flashed him a charming smile. "Jillian?" She turned to see Punk standing in the doorway looking between her and Hunter with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey." She turned back to the man in front of her. "I've got to go. I kind of have a bone to pick with him." She gathered her things and shoved them in her bag. "Bye." She waved at him before joining Punk. "I need to talk to you mister."

Punk laughed loudly. "Oh really?" He started off down the hall but Jillian followed right behind him.

"Yes. I seem to recall waking up in different clothing than I fell asleep in that night we came to see the show." She used his arm as anchor so she could swing herself around in front of him. "Care to shed some light on that?"

Punk seemed to ponder it for a moment. "No not really." Jillian scoffed in disbelief. "Now do I need to make you move?" He teased her, his eyes alight with mischief.

He gently took hold of her hips but Jillian pushed on his chest lightly. "I don't think…" Jillian trailed off when she just then noticed he was shirtless and was standing there with his very nicely toned body on display for her viewing pleasure. She also caught sight of his many tattoos. _Damn me for having a thing for tattoos._

Punk smirked when he realized she was in a sense checking him out. He tipped her chin up to look her in those pretty emerald eyes of hers. "I'm up here babe."

Jillian huffed and shoved him back again this time with a little more force. This time he least budged even if wasn't by much. "Stop changing the subject. I know you did it. And while yes it was sweet and good intentioned, you crossed a line. Remember I don't know you all that well."

Punk smiled undeterred by her chiding. "How 'bout we change that?" Jillian really wanted to say no just to watch his reaction but she couldn't deny that she was quite enchanted by this man.

She smiled brightly at him. Punk noticed she seemed to light up around him but didn't think she was aware of it. Their moment was broken by the blaring ringtone of her phone, which just so happened to be his entrance music song. He raised his eyebrows at her with a very large smirk gracing those lips of his. "Shut up. It's a good song."

"Uh huh sure." She lightly swatted at his chest but he just caught her wrist and pulled her into him laughing at her half-hearted attempt to wriggle free while answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Just how long does it take you to make macaroni and cheese?" Alanna's voice filtered through the speakers. She sounded amused though.

"Sorry I had a little incident. I'll just bring you something. They have some really yummy looking brownies…"

Alanna perked up at the mention of chocolate. "Ooh yeah I want brownies!"

Jillian laughed at her love for chocolate but it was one they shared. "That I can do. You guys still in the locker room?"

"Yep."

"Alright, see you in a bit kid." She hung up the phone and slid it into her back pocket. "Release me caveman. I have a child to tend to."

Punk loosened his hold but she didn't move quite yet. "I resent that caveman comment just you know." Jillian shook her head at him before moving out of his arms.

"I'll make sure to remember that for future occurrences. Who knows when I might need it again?" She started back in the direction of catering but was walking backward. "Bye Punk." She blew him a kiss childishly but it got a grin out of him anyway.

"I'll come collect you and Alanna later. Just let me know where you are." Jillian had gotten his number Monday night.

"Will do." She waved at him before turning around and swaying her hips in an exaggerated manner knowing he was still watching her.

"Oh yeah baby!" He called after her playing her little game. Her laughter rang out echoing throughout the corridor.

* * *

><p>Jillian was carrying a small plate with a couple brownies on it covered in foil. Miraculously she had learned the building relatively well. When she turned to the corner leading into the locker room she saw Kelly Kelly talking to Alanna. Jillian had met the Divas briefly and Kelly was the only one she liked. "Hey Kelly."<p>

The Diva turned away from Alanna and saw her friend. "Hey Jillian." Kelly was like a breath of fresh air to the 20-year old. She loved Alanna and Sam but it was nice to have a girl closer to her own age around.

Jillian handed Alanna the brownies. "There you go A. Amazingly, clumsy me didn't drop them." Alanna pounced on the brownies like white on rice. "Geez Randy, don't you feed your daughter?"

Randy looked over at his babysitter. "No we just let you do that. You're so good at it."

"Oh yay me." They shared a chuckle but Kelly was soon dragging Jillian outside into the hall. "What's your damage Heather?" Jillian referenced to the 80's movies.

"Sorry. I just really hate liking a married man. And one with such a sweet kid. Oh and let's not forget Sam is just great. I can't even hate her."

Jillian sent her friend a sympathetic smile. "Well maybe you should broaden your range. I mean you work with plenty of attractive wrestlers. Pick one of them."  
>"Have you met half of Superstars?"<p>

Jillian rolled her eyes. "Well no but they can't **all **be that bad. What about Cena? He seems nice enough. And he's got the largest child fan-base I've ever seen. That kind of gives him brownie points. Kids are great judges of character."

Kelly wrung her hands. "I don't know…I mean it's John Cena."

Jillian let out a small giggle. "Well you can't have Randy. I won't let you be a homewrecker. Not only is it a bad thing it would make my job 10 times harder." Kelly simply lightly glared at her. "Oh look there's Cena now. Go talk to him."

Kelly appraised the Superstar. "I don't think so. I may not always act like it but me an shyness are good friends."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That he won't like me too."

Jillian blanched at Kelly. "Do you own a mirror? Trust me you'll be just fine." Kelly still didn't move so Jillian took the reins.

"John!" He looked up at the two girls and saw Jillian waving him over.

"What are you doing?" Kelly hissed at her.

Jillian smirked at the blonde. "Playing offense. Hey John."

John adopted a large grin. "Hey Jillian. Kelly."

No one said anything for a moment making things a little awkward. "Oh look at that I have to go. Nanny duties." She nudged Kelly into John. "You two have fun. Bye." She made a quick exit over to Alanna who was waving bye to her father. "Come on munchkin time to go."

Alanna didn't understand what was going on as her babysitter practically pushed her down the hall. "Go where?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

"Why?"

Jillian glanced back to see John and Kelly in a slightly awkward but still successful conversation. "You'll understand one day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: I'm running short on ideas for this story so feel free to review with ideas and I'll take them into account. Promise :) I'm not super proud of this chapter but here it is anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Please? Please, please, please?" Alanna begged her babysitter and was to the point where Jillian thought they'd have to surgically remove the 7 year old from her arm.

Jillian sighed. "Alanna, no. Your parents will kill me." Alanna waved a hand in the air as if to brush off Jillian's comment as nothing.

"No they won't. Especially if you…kind of…move in." Jillian turned away from the stray kitten currently in her lap to stare wide-eyed at Alanna. "Jillian?"

The 20-year old shook her head trying to get it back to being functional. "Move in? What on Earth are you talking about? I can't move into your house."

Alanna grinned devilishly at her nanny. "That's not what Daddy said." She sang at Jillian while stroking the kitten's head who had fallen asleep in Jillian's arms. "Think about it, it'd be perfect. You wouldn't have near as many bills, travel would be non-existent, and you keep this little guy."

Jillian leaned her head against the back of the park bench. _Oh sure Jillian take her to the park that's a __**great **__idea. _"I'd love to have a cat but I can't with the hours I work with you." She cut off Alanna before she could propose the move in idea again. "And I can't move in with your family. It'd be so awkward, A."

"Yeah cause my parents give girls who are just their nanny diamond encrusted pendants." She lightly tapped Jillian's new necklace. "Just think about it okay?"

Jillian nodded just to appease the girl. "Either way though we can't take him. Come on we'll drop him off at a shelter." Jillian stood up slowly trying not to jostle the sleeping animal.

"Do we have to?" Alanna whined.

"Yes." Jillian was very stern.

"Mom guess what Jillian got a cat!" Alanna announced to the whole house the moment they arrived back to the Ortons. Jillian really wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten from taking Maverick, the name she and Alanna came up with in the car, to claiming ownership of him. Her trunk was packed to the brim with litter, food, toys, etc. _Money I really didn't need to spend._

Sam came around the car and spied the kitten by Jillian's feet. He was black all over except for his front right paw and tip of his tail, which was white. "Oh my God, he's so cute! It is he a right?"

Jillian nodded watching Sam aww and ooh over the cat. Heavy footsteps were soon heard and Punk came barreling down the stairs but stopped when he saw Maverick. "That is the cutest," he clamped his hands over Alanna's ears without missing a beat, "mother fucking thing," he released her, "I have ever seen." He plucked Maverick from Sam's hold and started scratching his ears with Maverick seemed to enjoy.

Jillian hmphed. "Well aren't you just his new buddy?" Punk settled Maverick on his shoulder and for such a small thing, he had incredible balance. "He's not a bird, Punk." Jillian retrieved the new addition to her family of one holding him close to her chest.

"Uh oh, upset Mama Bear over there." Jillian was going to retort but Punk pecking her cheek took the words from her instantaneously.

Mother and daughter both raised their eyebrows at Jillian who had a very confused expression on her face. "Did he?" She pointed in the direction Punk had gone. "Just…that?" She wasn't doing so well at the putting words into sentences thing.

Her blathering was interrupted when Randy came in the front door and saw the crowd in his foyer. However, he didn't greet his wife and daughter. "Ooh kitty!" He walked past all the women but not before taking Maverick into the living room spouting baby talk the whole way.

Jillian stared after her employer. "Okay man card in question I do believe." Alanna was doing a very poor job of charading 'Move in' to her nanny but Jillian got the picture anyway. "Kid, mind going to make sure Maverick isn't being squeezed too tight by your Daddy? I have a feeling he has new puppy syndrome."

Alanna got the hint. "Sure, no problem." She took the bag of toys she had dragged in from the car with her still making those overly noticeable motions. Sam must be having an off day.

Sam was still laughing at her husband who you could hear cooing, "Look at your little face." Jillian shook her head. _Definitely taking the man card._

"So a kitty huh?" Jillian ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. So not a good idea though. There's a reason I didn't have an animal before, the hours I work here just aren't good for something relying on me to take care of it."

Sam smiled at Jillian. "Well this seems like a perfect shift into what Randy and I were discussing last night." _Wow she's actually going to ask me. _"We were thinking maybe you could become a live-in babysitter." Even though she knew it was coming the shock of it still had an effect of the young woman. "You know same concept as a live-in housekeeper."

Jillian shook her head no. "I can't do that Sam. This is your home, having me here would be so awkward."

Sam lightly placed a hand on her arm. "No, it'd save me at trip to the psych ward. And it relieves any worries about…what's the kitty's name?"

Realizing she and Alanna hadn't actually introduced the cat to anyone they just kind of came and cooed at him Jillian grinned at her name. "Maverick."

"That's too cute. Anyway, I think it'd be great. We could change the guest room to your room and that's that."

Jillian let out a breath. "I don't think you get it. I have an apartment full of stuff. Furniture, art work, décor, and god knows what else."

Sam wasn't easily swayed. "We have a pool house we can furnish. It's just sitting out there empty anyway. And whatever is left over we'll put in storage."

Jillian narrowed her eyes at Sam suspiciously. "You've really thought this out haven't you?" Sam simply nodded proudly. "It would give me peace of mind about Maverick…"

"You don't have to make a decision now. Take a few days to think it over. Just forewarning, now that Randy has seen your kitty, the option is now kind of taken from you."

Jillian rolled her eyes knowing it was 100% true. "Do you mind if I leave Maverick here for now though? I still have my school and work schedule to think about for the time being and he'd hate it. And I don't think carting him between here and my place everyday is good for him either."

Randy had walked back in cradling Maverick in his arms like a baby. "Yes leave him. Please."

Jillian jumped at his sudden entrance. "You can't have him Randy. He's mine." She reached out for Maverick but Randy didn't move. "Give him back." Randy slowly let Jillian have her kitten. She hauled him out to the car with her talking to him the whole way. "Your Uncle Randy is crazy, babe. Remember that always."

* * *

><p>Jillian was cleaning up after Alanna's science project in the dining room when Randy came in. "Hey heads up, some the guys are coming over tonight to watch the game."<p>

"Oh, okay. Um well just give me 10 minutes and I'll be out of your hair."

Maverick bounded into the room with Sam right behind him. "You're going to leave?" Jillian nodded. "Please don't." Jillian started laughing as she wiped all the glitter from the tabletop. "No I'm completely serious. There's going to be an overload of testosterone in this house, it's a dangerous environment."

"Way to really sell it there."

Punk decided to make his presence known. "Oh come on, you can root for my team." He tapped Jillian on the butt as he passed her making his way in from the living room.

Jillian clucked her tongue. "Touch my ass one more time and I'm going to hurt you.

Punk turned to smirk at her. "There's that southern charm of yours kicking in."

"It's what makes me so appealing."

"Yes you are. Damn Orton, you've been holding out on us." Jillian turned to see Zack Ryder walking through the front door in all his Broski glory. "How you doing?" Jillian bit her lip to save herself from laughing at the almost dead on impression of Joey Tribbiani.

Someone yanked him back and that someone was John Cena. "Leave her alone, Ryder. I might like you as a wrestler but you don't have to chase everything that wears a skirt." He set the beer he brought down on the table. He and Randy dug in but Punk didn't even glance at it.

Jillian noticed this and squeezed past Zack to get to the kitchen. She was rummaging around in the fridge trying to find the cans of Pepsi she knew Sam had stocked. She pushed aside Alanna's juice and voila. Jillian grasped the soda but pulled her head out of the fridge too fast and ended up banging her head on one of the doors. "God damn it!"

She heard a laugh behind her and saw Punk there. "You're lucky Alanna wasn't around."

Jillian smiled twisting the can in her hands. "I think Randy told her Sheamus is coming. She'll be up there for another hour at least." She tossed the Pepsi to Punk. "Thought you might want one."

"Thanks." He took a step closer to her but at that moment Sheamus burst in through the kitchen door and they sprang apart faster than Jillian originally thought was possible.

"What do you know, there does be a pretty girl in here."

Jillian closed up the fridge before it started beeping incessantly. "What is it with you wrestlers? Did you all just get out of prison or something? I'm starting to feel like a museum exhibit."

Sheamus laughed at her opposition. "We can just appreciate beauty."

Jillian rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'm going to go check on your biggest fan. Play nice boys."

Punk waited until he heard her light footsteps fade away. "Hey Sheamo?" The Irish Superstar gave Punk his attention. "Remember how I said if you ever stepped on my toes I'd deal with you personally?" He inclined his head in the direction Jillian had gone.

"What are you getting at fella?"

Punk opened his drink and took a sip. "Appreciate beauty elsewhere and you won't step on my toes." He clapped his fellow wrestler on the shoulder before departing leaving Sheamus standing there with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The decibel to which the men were screaming at the television was reaching the point of deafening. Jillian sat in the recliner with both Alanna and Maverick on her lap wincing everytime a flag was thrown, interception happened, or touchdown made. Randy, Punk, and Cena were huddled together on one side of the room rooting for the Rams while Ryder, Sheamus, and Evan Bourne, who showed up not too long after Sheamus, controlled the other side of the room cheering for the Jets. Sam had run out to get more "football food" because the six men had already consumed all the food she and Jillian had prepared.<p>

"Come Alanna, come join your Daddy over here!" Randy motioned for his daughter to retreat from Switzerland as Jillian liked to think of it and enter the fray.

"Don't root for the Rams, they suck. Be a Jets fan with me." Sheamus grinned at the girl making her torn which way to go.

Punk stopped telling his boys to 'tackle for Christ's sake' and shot Sheamus a look. "You don't even like the Jets."

Sheamus snorted in response. "I like them better than the Rams." He turned back to Alanna. "Come on Lana, you can sit by me." That was all it took to have Alanna up and out of Jillian's lap.

"Alanna, blood is thicker than water."

She simply shrugged at her father. "Sorry Daddy, I'm with Sheamus." Jillian laughed to herself at how that sounded to her.

The game went to commercial making the tension dissipate slightly for the moment. "Well now we've got to even it up." John waved his hand in a come hither manner at Jillian. "Come on babysitter."

"Okay one, babysitter? Really? And two, no. I'm Switzerland."

Punk grinned at her. "Don't make me come over there. I'll throw your pretty behind over my shoulder and make you come." Everyone except Alanna laughed at how that could be taken but Randy sobered up quickly.

"Alright guys let's be mature."

Jillian didn't move. "Woman, I'm serious. Get your butt over here."

The 20-year old just shook her head. "Guess you're going to have to make me." _He won't do it._

On the contrary however, Punk stood up and quickly strode over to her before she could get away. He hoisted her up by the waist and threw her over his right shoulder just like he threatened. Sam chose this moment to return from the store but was shocked to see her nanny in the position she was in. "Hi Sam." Punk greeted cheerfully then carted Jillian back over to Rams territory.

He set her down in his seat then braced a hand on either side of her effectively leaning over her. "I repeat, caveman."

"Are you going to teach me some manners?"

Cena made a noise of disgust. "Woo her later, Punk. Game's back on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

Chapter 6

Jillian taped up the last of the boxes in her apartment then surveyed all the bare rooms and walls of her home for the past two years. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Jillian shook her head at herself. She convinced Randy and Sam that if she was going to become Alanna's live-in babysitter that letting her live in the pool house would be easier. It felt very Rory from Gilmore Girls of her. "Jee Bee were here!" Jillian rolled her eyes, even though Randy couldn't see it, while going to greet the moving party.

"Oh good the muscle is here." She sent a smirk at Randy, Punk, Sheamus and John who had volunteered to come help move her things. Randy dropped a kiss in her hair before rubbing his hands together and looking at her expectantly.

"Where should we start?" Jillian liking this feeling of power over four grown men smiled brightly while pointing at her couch. "Alright. Punk mind helping?"

"Anything for the lady." He winked at Jillian while taking up his place at the opposite end of the couch from Randy. They lifted the piece of furniture effortlessly. Jillian had to admit she was impressed, she knew they were strong but that couch wasn't exactly light.

Sheamus came over and slung an arm around Jillian's waist. "What would you like Johnny Boy and I to move for ya?"

Jillian slipped out of his loose hold and walked over to her TV. "If one of you could take the TV _**carefully**_ and the other get the stand that'd be great."

John smiled at her and got a firm grasp on the TV. "No problem." Sheamus was right behind him with the stand carrying it like it was a book. Jillian raised her eyebrows for a second in amazement. _Got to love wrestlers._

About an hour and a half later the four WWE Superstars and Jillian arrived at the Orton's home. While the boys started to unload all her things, Jillian went inside to see Maverick. She opened the front door with her newly acquired key and the moment she was inside Alanna rushed out from the living room to greet her. "I'm so happy you decided to move in. Now you'll be around all the time." Jillian scooped up Maverick who was rubbing against her legs and kissed his head.

"It was a good idea, kid. Mind helping me real quick and carry Maverick for me? I was going to get the men something to drink. They've been working oh so hard." She gently nudged Alanna in front of her as they went into the kitchen. Maverick wormed his way out of Jillian's arms and climbed his way to the top of the kitchen cabinets. "You're one crazy kitty, babe." Letting him do his thing, Jillian retrieved three beers and a Pepsi from the refrigerator. "Come on Maverick." Obediently, he dropped to the counter so Alanna could pick him up. "Grab a towel to Lana."

Jillian entered her new home surprised at the amount of boxes that already littered the floor. "Unpacking. Yay." She saw the boys come out of the back where the bedroom and bathroom were. She guessed they just finished carrying her bed in. "Drinks anyone?"

"Yes please." Randy rasped. Jillian tossed him one very happy he caught it. She didn't feel like sweeping up glass and mopping up beer from her pretty hardwood floor. Sheamus and John came to her to collect theirs, which she appreciated.

Alanna had handed her towel to her father. It was rather entertaining to see him run the cloth over the top of his head. Jillian suppressed her grin as she mad her way over to Punk drink in hand. "Thirsty?" Punk took the can from her and went to give her a one-armed hug but she dodged his advance.

"What?"

Jillian grinned at him. "I'll wait until you've finished and have had a shower. Then I'll hug you all you want." Punk took a long drink from the soda before placing it up on the currently empty mantle.

"No…I want a hug now."

Jillian held her hands out in front of her. "Don't you dare." Punk took a few steps toward her to which she took the same amount back but seeing the look in his eyes she made a run for it. He darted after her weaving gracefully through the boxes in the room. Jillian bolted out the door but he was faster than her and sent her tumbling to the ground with him when he snatched her around the waist.

They came to a stop with him hovering above her laughing. "I win."

Jillian playfully pushed his chest. "Big whoop." He hadn't moved yet but Jillian found she didn't mind.

However, someone did find it a touch strange. "Uncle Phil, what are you doing?" Punk drew his eyes away from the girl below him to his 'niece.'

"Um…wrestling with Jillian?" He quickly got up from his position and pulled Jillian to her feet as well. "I'm going to go help the guys. They look like they're struggling." Indeed Sheamus and John seemed to be wavering under the weight of her dresser. He sent Jillian one last smile before taking off.

Jillian fought to wipe the goofy smile off her face. She faced Alanna who was looking much too smug. "What?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about having to transition to calling you Aunt Jillian that's all." Jillian's jaw dropped making Alanna laugh out loud.

Suddenly however, Jillian got a devious look on her beautiful face. "I'm going to tell Sheamus you had a dream about marrying him."

It was Alanna this time whose jaw dropped. "You wouldn't."

Jillian leant closer to the younger girl. "Oh I would." Grinning at Alanna's face, Jillian pushed her back in the direction of the main house. "Come on, I'm sure Maverick would like to have all his things in the pool house instead of yours."

* * *

><p>Jillian decided to pass on dinner seeing as she wasn't that hungry and she wanted to keep unpacking. She really didn't know that she had acquired this much stuff in the span of the two years she lived in her apartment. Maverick however was having a good ol' time jumping in and out of boxes and tearing the packing paper Jillian had thrown in every direction to shreds. Jillian was currently placing her movies up on her bookshelf making sure they were alphabetized. <em>I really don't understand why I do this.<em> _OCD habits picked up from Mama I guess._ She heard a knock on the door and spun around to see Sheamus and John there. "Hey guys."

"Hey." John readjusted his ball cap. "We're going to head out to the hotel. Just want to say goodnight."

Jillian placed her glass down on her coffee table and walked up to the two men. "Thank you for your help." She wrapped her arms around John first. He picked her up off the floor for a few seconds before gently setting her back down. She kissed his cheek then looped her arms around Sheamus' neck. The Irishman actually spun her around once before releasing his hold on her. She kissed his cheek the same way as she did with John. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"See you darling." John replied before making his exit.

Sheamus smiled at her once more. "Goodnight angel." He then followed his friend out the door closing it behind him. Jillian twirled a lock of her hair around her finger aimlessly. _I think I could like the WWE world. I definitely like the men._ She giggled to herself before setting back to work.

* * *

><p>Around 10:00 or so, Punk stopped by. "Jillian?" He could faintly hear what sounded like a hair dryer coming from the bathroom. He settled himself on the couch and started watching whatever show happened to be playing at the moment. A minute later he heard the hair dryer shut off and clatter to the floor followed by a cry of pain. Punk shot up off the couch scaring Maverick in the process who had been napping beside him. Punk raced into the bathroom to find Jillian on the ground clutching at her stomach. "Jillian!" He fell down beside her to try and help but all he could do was watch as she screamed in pain unable to get up despite her trying. He quickly dug out his phone dialing 911. "I need an ambulance to 214 Yew Lane. My friend is on the ground with severe abdominal pain."<p>

Jillian squeezed her eyes shut trying her best to block out the pain that was blazing in her stomach. She was surprised at the suddenness of it. She'd been having cramps the past couple of days but they never lasted long and were never this sharp. She felt like a thousand knives were being plunged in her stomach repeatedly. She seized hold of Punk's arm trying to find some comfort through him. He let her hold on as tightly as she needed even though she knew her nails digging into his skin couldn't be a pleasant feeling.

Punk honestly had no idea what to do until the ambulance arrived. Jillian's nails were creating deep crescent moon indentions in his skin but he didn't care. She seemed to be in much worse pain. Figuring he should call Randy and let him know Punk hit 4 on his speed dial. "Hey Punk. Is there is a reason you're calling me even though you're staying in my house?"

Ignoring the comment, Punk said, "Randy, Jillian's hurt or something. She's lying on the ground clutching at her stomach screaming in pain."

"What?" At the moment Jillian let out another yell the volume of it reaching Randy's ears. Punk heard a distinct click of the phone on the other end closing. 30 seconds later Randy burst through the doors to the pool house and found Punk and Jillian. "Jee Bee? Oh dear God did you call 911?"

Somewhat insulted Punk cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "No I just let her lay here withering in pain. Of course I did they're on their way." Pushing his slight annoyance to the side he pushed back the hair that had fallen into Jillian's eyes. As if waiting for their cue, sirens could be heard blaring through the night. Randy ran outside to direct the paramedics to the pool house instead of the main one.

Sam heard all the commotion and came outside to see an ambulance pull up in front of her house. She saw Randy waving the men over. "Randy, what's going on?"

He sighed as he turned to his wife. "It's Jillian. Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Sam and Randy looked to the front door seeing their daughter standing there looking rather scared at what she just heard. "What's wrong with her?"

Sam walked up to her daughter. "Sweetie, go back inside. I'll be along in a moment."

Alanna however was being stubborn and refused to budge. "No I want to know what's wrong with her!"

Randy saw the men enter the pool house. "Honey that's what I need to find out. Go with your mother." He motioned Sam to go on in so she did taking Alanna with her while Randy jogged back into the pool house. He found Punk pacing in the living room. "What's going on?"

"They're getting her on a stretcher. I didn't want to be in their way so I came out here." They heard another cry rip through the otherwise quiet house causing identical grimaces to cross their faces. A few seconds later, the paramedics wheeled her out rapidly taking her to the car.

Randy ran a hand over his face. "I'm going to go get the girls. Alanna woke up and I know she won't go to bed again unless we go to the hospital. Come on." Punk followed his friend outside watching as they loaded Jillian up into the ambulance.

"I want to go with her."

A paramedic turned away from her to look at Punk. "Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Punk replied without thinking. The paramedic waved him in. He turned back to Randy for a second. "I'll meet you there."

Randy nodded his acknowledgement watching as the doors closed and the van took off down the road sirens roaring again. "Boyfriend?" Despite the seriousness of the situation Randy had to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

Chapter 7

Randy, Sam, and Alanna burst through the emergency room doors looking more than a little distressed. Alanna hadn't even bothered to change out of her bunny slippers. Punk came around the corner with a bottle of water tossing it back and forth between his hands. "Punk." Randy rushed up to his friend. "What's up? Is she okay?"

Punk let out a deep breath. "It's a stomach ulcer. Apparently it's a pretty severe one but their hoping she'll respond to the medications well and surgery won't be necessary." Randy nodded slowly letting all of the information sink in.

Alanna came striding over. "What's wrong with her Uncle Phil?" Punk shot a look at Randy and Sam, who had came up beside her husband.

He didn't see any hesitation or restriction so he bent down to her level and took a hand in his. "Well princess, Jillian has an ulcer in stomach. It's a hole basically and it's causing her a lot of pain."

Alanna blinked a few times. "Will she be okay?"

Punk smiled at this question considering he knew the answer was a positive one. "Yes, she'll be okay. It'll just take a little bit." Alanna nodded smiling slightly before picking at her nails.

"Mr. Brooks?" Punk looked up and saw the doctor, Dr. Reed, standing there holding a file so he stood up and walked over to hear the update. Randy and Sam followed automatically while Alanna just took a seat seemingly uninterested. "Who are you?" Dr. Reed directed to the couple.

Punk stepped in. "They're fine, close friends. How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "She's tired. We've gotten the pain under control with some medicine she'll need to take for a short while. However, we'd like her to stay in the hospital for a day or two just to observe and make she's responding well to the medication."

"That's fine whatever is needed." Sam sighed in relief. "As long as she'll be okay."

Dr. Reed gave the three adults a smile. "She'll be just fine. We see stomach ulcers often enough and I can't remember the last time we had a bad result." Punk was still wringing his hands together. The way she'd been screaming on the drive over…it was hard to think that she could be numb from it now. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please." Randy answered and waved his daughter over. "Come on sweetie we're going to go see Jillian." Alanna joined her family and followed the doctor through a series of halls before stopping in front of room 312.

Alanna climbed up on the bed with Jillian causing the 20-year old to blearily open her eyes. "Hey munchkin." Her voice was raspy and dry from all the screaming she'd done. Sam automatically poured her some water, which she downed in a few gulps.

"I'm sorry you're sick."

Jillian nudged Alanna lightly. "It's alright kid. I'll bounce back soon enough."

"But who's going to take care of me now?"

Randy and Sam shared a look while Punk couldn't help but laugh. "What are we chopped liver?" Randy asked his daughter exasperatedly.

"I didn't mean it like that Daddy."

Randy nodded at her unconvinced. "Yeah sure." Alanna yawned then and started to drift off in Jillian's bed. "We need to get her home." Sam agreed and went to pick up her daughter.

"Where are we going?"

Sam gently smoothed Alanna's hair. "We're going to go home. You need to get to bed."

"But we just got here."

Jillian chuckled at her charge. "Don't worry Lana, I'll be here tomorrow." Alanna let out a sleepy giggle before falling asleep in her mother's arms. "Go on you guys go home. I'll be fine."

Randy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure? I can stay here if you want."

Jillian nodded. "I'm sure. Go home get some sleep. You have a show to do soon and I can't thoroughly enjoy watching you kick ass if you're dead on your feet."

Randy shook his head at his nanny then gave her a quick hug. "You're insane you know."

Jillian cocked her head to the side. "I can live with that." Randy laughed then started to follow Sam who had begun to head back outside.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Promise."

Jillian grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Randy glanced at Punk who hadn't moved from his spot by the window. "You coming man?" Punk waved him on while shaking his head.

"I'm going to stay here." Randy studied his friend and noticing the genuine look of concern on his features, something that hasn't been present in regards to a woman in awhile now.

"Okay. Goodnight you two."

Jillian rounded in on Punk. "Go home. I'm in good hands here. I'm in a freaking hospital, if anything goes wrong I'm in the best place possible."

Punk sent a look Jillian's way. "I'm not going anywhere so just except it." He took her hands in his. "I can't leave you."

Jillian was touched, she really was but she'd been burned in the past and it was hard for her to just let her walls down so easily. But if there was anyone she'd do it for, it was this man for sure. "You won't sleep well in that chair, reclining be damned."

Punk was happy she wasn't still trying to get him to leave. A small part of him thought maybe she truly never wanted him to in the first place. "I'll manage." Jillian pressed the nurse button on the remote connected to her bed. "Are you okay?" Punk immediately snapped back into concerned mode running a hand across her stomach as if he'd magically be able to find the source of her discomfort.

Jillian placed her hand on his stilling his movements. "Punk, relax. The medication is helping. I'm due for another dose soon anyway I think." She lent her forehead against his. "I'm simply going to ask for a pillow and a couple blankets for you."

Punk laughed lowly pulling away from her slightly. "Sorry…I'm a little paranoid right now."

Jillian grinned at him. "You're fine. It's rather cute actually."

"Cute?"

"Yes. Cute."

Punk started tracing patterns over her stomach his fingers dragging against the covers. "You drive me all kinds of crazy."

"I know the feeling." They locked eyes but footsteps broke the contact abruptly.

"Did you need something?" Jillian read the nurse's nametag, Nicole.

Jillian gestured to Punk. "Yes could you get a pillow and a few blankets for him please?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah sure no problem." She bounced away.

Jillian groaned. "Her peppiness makes me feel drained."

Punk brushed his fingers of his free hand across her cheek. "Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Jillian's eyes fluttered closed her form relaxing immediately. Punk kept wondering if he should kiss her or not. He thought he was reading the signs right but it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

"If you're going to kiss me just do it already." Jillian's eyes popped back open teasing alight in them 100%.

Punk felt slight embarrassment but it hid it well. "If you insist." He braced himself on his arms, one on either side of her, and then dipped his head to press his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Jillian woke up to mumbling all around her invading her cone of silence. She let out a quiet moan of protest at her body demanding she wake up but opened her eyes anyway…and screamed. Wrestlers were all over her hospital room with their eyes trained on her. "What…wh-wh…" She was having a hard time forming words at the moment. "Punk!"<p>

Said Superstar made his way through the wall of muscle to come sit on her bed. "Yeah babe?"

"Don't babe me." She gestured wildly to all the men in the room. "When exactly did I sign off of the surprise party?"  
>Sheamus stood up from his seat to lean over her. "Relax Jillian, we all just wanted to check on our favorite little nanny." Jillian scanned over all her visitors recognizing them all. There was Punk and Sheamus of course, Randy was simply smirking at her from his seat in the chair by her bed while John, Zack, Evan, Kofi, and Hunter rounded out the group.<p>

"I'm getting a migraine." Jillian said to herself gaining a laugh from the three men who were currently around her bedside. "Is Sam here?" Randy nodded. "Okay send her in and all of you…out! I appreciate the concern but I look horrible right now and I need to get cleaned up."

Zack grinned. "Go ahead don't let us stop you." Hunter smacked his skull without missing a beat. "Ow."

Hunter glared at the boy. "Don't treat women like that. It'll get you hurt boy."

"I'm already hurt." Zack mumbled but Hunter and John were already pushing him out the door.

Randy stood up and gave Jillian's hand a small squeeze. "I'll go get Sam."

"Thank you." Sheamus and Punk didn't move however. "Guys you're included in that get out."

Punk jerked his head toward the door. "Sheamo, why don't you go ahead and go?"

The Irish wrestler just smiled back. "Why don't you?" Jillian could see this wasn't go to end quickly.

"Seriously, be grown ups and leave already. I'll see you in 20 minutes." Punk pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up and tugging Sheamus with him. Sam made her entrance as they were leaving. "Thank God, another female."

Sam laughed setting the bag she brought on the foot of the bed. "So the doctor said you could come home today. He says the medication seems to working fine just take it easy for the next 2 days and you'll be good as new."

Jillian pushed herself to a standing position thankful her gown wasn't one of the backless ones. "Great. What's in the bag?" Sam pulled out so clothes for Jillian. "Oh good, normal clothes. She took them from Sam sending her a grateful smile.

Sam pushed the bag toward the young woman. "There's also your toothbrush and paste in there, some make-up, hair dryer, a razor, and perfume."

Jillian smiled brightly. "You're an angel." She started toward the bathroom but stopped before she entered. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Send the boys out for some food I'm starving. Plus it puts Zack far away from me while I'm in the shower."

Sam giggled on her way to the door. "Will do. I'll stand guard out here as well."

"Thank you." Jillian sang at her employer before snapping the bathroom door shut and turning on the shower.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Jillian stepped out of the bathroom looking for like her old self. Her hair was freshly cleaned and thrown in a loose braid that trailed down her left shoulder and she was dressed in a pair of dressy black shorts and a dark hunter green long sleeved top. She had lightly dusted her face with make-up and Jamaican sandals adorned her feet.<p>

A knock sounded on the door as Jillian was packing up all the supplies Sam had graciously brought her babysitter. Jillian was starting to feel extremely icky and was partially mortified that so many gorgeous men had seen her in the state they did. "Jillian? It's Dr. Reed."

Jillian zipped up her bag then turned to her doctor. "Hi. Am I already to go?" He handed her a clipboard with the release papers on the front.

"Just sign on the dotted line and you're free to leave. He pulled a small orange bottle from his coat pocket. "This your medication. Take it twice a day and eat something with it otherwise you'll get sick."

Jillian flourished the pen across the medical forms then exchanged the clipboard for her pills. "Got it doc. Thanks for everything I appreciate it."

Dr. Reed shrugged. "It's my job."

Jillian snapped her fingers. "Right." She slung the bag's strap on her shoulder and opened the door to find all her boys and Sam waiting dutifully for her. "That's a sight you don't see everyday." Randy took the bag from her, which she gratefully appreciated. A nurse came over with a wheelchair but Jillian waved her off. "Oh I'm fine thanks."

"But it's policy that we wheel you out."

Before Jillian could protest further, she found herself scooped up in Hunter's arms bridal style. "Don't worry I got it." The nurse seemed like she was going to argue but in the end just walked away taking the chair with her.

"Alright you can put me down now." Hunter just smirked at her and started walking to the exit.

"You heard the lady, it's policy you don't walk on your to the exit." Jillian rolled her eyes but threw an arm around his neck anyway.

Punk glowered at Hunter the whole way out quite unhappy with what he was seeing. Randy came up beside his friend. "Oh relax man. He's married, happily married. He's just having a bit of fun with her."

"I know." Punk sighed. "I'm just a little…"

"Possessive?"

Punk turned his glower on Randy. "I'm not possessive."

The Viper laughed slinging an arm around Punk's neck in a semi-headlock. "Whatever you say boyfriend."

A smack was heard followed by John's voice. "Ryder, not your food. Release."

Jillian wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw Zack drop the bite hamburger he had taken back in the bag. "It's his now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: Hi guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews; I really wasn't sure what kind of response I'd get on this story so I'm glad it's kind of a hit. I hope you enjoy everything that'll happen, I've been having some trouble but I've got a few ideas in my head so we'll see how things pan out. And if you haven't checked out my other story ****Live A Little**** yet please do. I'll think you like it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Despite the doctor's orders of taking it easy, Jillian was back to work the second she got home. She had Alanna come down to do her homework she got assigned to do over the weekend while Jillian unpacked the rest of her things. Her mind had drifted to her kiss with Punk a few days ago but didn't dwell on it too much. He hadn't said anything to her so maybe the actual event didn't live up to his expectations? Jillian could live with that, she wasn't in deep or anything with the guy, she just preferred to know where she stood rather than have to wonder about it.

Alanna was doing her English assignment, a creative writing one. She was supposed to write a story about anything she so chose. Alanna, being the troublemaker she was, decided to put her babysitter in her story torn between two men in her life. She changed the names but the men's descriptions fit Punk and Sheamus, or Stephen, perfectly…at least in her opinion. _Jillian will have a stroke when she reads this._ This only heightened Alanna's amusement. Winding her babysitter up was just too much fun, she always had a classic reaction. "Alright kid, let's see what you've got." Alanna gladly handed her notebook to Jillian making sure she had flipped to the beginning first. Before Jillian could check it over for grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, etc. there was knock on the door. "Start on your history workbook, Lana."

"Can I have snack?"

"Cookies are in the cabinet." Jillian called to her as she walked to answer the door. Still cradling Alanna's notebook, she swung open the door to find Stephen (**AN: Ugh I can't do it, I have to call him Sheamus) **there tugging at his shirt. "Hi."

"What are you doing up?" He chided her as a greeting.

Jillian leant against the doorframe. "How else am I supposed to answer the door? Telekinetically?"

Sheamus grinned at her. "Alanna. I heard she be here."

Jillian held the notebook up. "She's doing homework." Realizing she was being overly rude, Jillian stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Sheamus brushed past her with a smile on his face. He caught sight of Alanna coming out of the kitchen with about 8 Oreos stacked in her hand. "Hi there." She was so startled by his sudden presence all the cookies hit the ground creating a series of thuds that Maverick disliked greatly. He hissed at the cookies then started batting them around. The Irishman got a sheepish look on his face when he faced Jillian. "Sorry."

Surprising him, she laughed. "It's alright, Maverick has new toys for the time being so he'll make himself tired. Which is great for me." She walked into the kitchen with him right behind her. She set Alanna's notebook on the counter while getting the Oreos down from her pantry. "Would you mind getting me a plate? Second cabinet behind you."

Sheamus opened the right cabinet and found both plastic and non-plastic plates to choose from. "Plastic or no?"

Jillian was pouring some juice into a small plastic cup. "With Alanna always go with plastic." Chuckling, he handed her a plate, which she dumped a few Oreos on before replacing the juice carton. Unbeknownst her, Sheamus watched just how well those shorts of hers accentuated her body. She took the plate and cup in her hands. "I'll be right back."

Sheamus heard her helping Alanna with a question so he tried to find a way to entertain himself. He spied the notebook on the counter. He knew he probably shouldn't because it was Alanna's and probably only meant to be seen by her, Jillian, and her teacher. But she was 7, what harm would it do to read about some talking rainbows? Rainbows were not what he found.

_Jillian found herself in quite a pickle. A few days ago she was just another college girl trying to make it through one week at a time. However, now she was faced with a decision she was finding very difficult for her to make. This was a decision that would affect her future. This was a decision about love._

_In just a few short days, two men had entered Jillian's life throwing her calculated routine out the window and into oncoming traffic. The first man, Peter, had enchanted her from the beginning. He was charming, good-looking, driven, and even had a bit of a bad boy streak in him. She was drawn to him immediately and he to her. _

_The second man, Sam, was a completely different story. While they both shard the determination to succeed in their careers, Sam was more easily excitable, more to handle, more of a mystery to her. But perhaps that was part of his appeal? _

_Jillian bounced back and forth between the two in her mind trying to decide which man she felt was the one for her. Despite her trying however, she got nowhere finding both men perfectly acceptable to her. She had no way of eliminating one and it was slowly driving her crazy. If only there was a way to put her feelings for each man to the test…_

Jillian re-entered the kitchen finding Sheamus leafing through Alanna's story. While she was sure Alanna would be mortified if she knew, Jillian found it rather amusing. "Anything good?"

Sheamus snapped the notebook closed in surprise at her reappearance. "Well um…quite an imagination that one got."

Jillian gently took the notebook from his loose grasp and tossed it to the other countertop. "She's seven, that's a good thing." She hopped up on the counter finding herself becoming tired. She'd overdone the activity just a tad and it was starting to show. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

Sheamus had really only intended to come check up on the 20-year old. Even though he'd just met her, he already felt a bond with her. After reading Alanna's little bit however, he changed his plans. _Put the feelings to a test._ Sheamus smiled at Jillian happy when he got one in return from her. "Actually I be needing to ask you something."

"Shoot." Jillian had crossed her legs and was fiddling with the end of her braid.

Finding her cute as all get out Sheamus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "I be wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

_Wasn't expecting that._ Jillian felt her brain have a temporary malfunction. Was he actually asking her out on a date? This was not good. While Alanna may be 7, her nanny accepting a date with her crush would not bode well. However at the same time, she was due for some fun and Punk didn't seem to be doing anything. "Um…"

Sensing her hesitation, Sheamus pushed forward. "I promise you'll have a good time. I'm a good date."

Even Jillian couldn't deny how adorable this seemed. "I'd love to."

"Serious?" When he got a nod in response he felt that wide grin of his return. "Great. Tuesday at 8:00?"

"I'll be ready. Do you need my number?"

Sheamus shook his head. "Randy already gave it to me."

Jillian was somewhat confused as to the why part of that but let it go. _Probably just establishing a security team for me._ Laughing mentally at her own comment, she slid off the counter to show him to the door seeing as this was the part of the movie where the guy leaves after what he came for. They walked past where Alanna had abandoned her homework in favor of watching Big Time Rush on TV. Jillian sighed while shaking her head. "That child."

Sheamus smiled at the girl beside him. He could tell she genuinely cared about the youngest Orton a great deal, something he admired about her. "She's seven, what'd you expect?"

Jillian lightly smacked his arm. Sheamus leant down to the significantly shorter girl and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Holding you to that." She waved bye to him feeling her stomach give a slight flutter. _Oh yes, I definitely like the WWE men._ Punk flashed through Jillian's mind instantly making that giddy feeling of hers disappear. _We're not together…I'm not doing anything wrong. I hope._

* * *

><p>CM Punk was not happy. He was very unhappy. He was feeling violent actually. The why to this is because he just had to listen to Sheamus give anyone who he could grab a play by play of him asking Jillian out and her saying yes. He felt like punching a wall but luckily refrained from doing so. From past experiences it didn't make you feel a whole lot better and once the adrenaline wore off your hand hurt like hell.<p>

John watched his friend storm around the locker room in a silent rage. "Punk stop getting so worked up. It's a date not a marriage."

"That's not the point, John. I kissed her. She practically invited me to. In my book, that means you don't date, god I hate that word, other people."

John sighed loudly and rubbed his hands over his face a few times prior to standing up and blocking Punk's pacing route. "Generally yes but did you talk to her about the whole kiss thing?"

Punk's anger dwindled. "No but—"

John made a shut-up motion. "There's your problem. You probably made her think that you didn't like it or whatever so she moved on."

Punk's eye twitched in annoyance. "Regardless, I told Sheamus to back off. Now he has stepped on my toes and I'm going to kick his ass."

John caught Punk as he tried to leave and hauled him back to one of the benches in the locker room. "We have got to get you some help. You can't just go beat up on the guy. That's wrong. And it won't get you anywhere with the little lady."

Punk cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Little lady?"

John however didn't seem to hear his friend. "You're that guy in high school that always got a first date but those second dates…those were hard to come by."

Punk made a noise of protest. "I got second dates. I just always ended up saying or doing the wrong thing."

John smirked at Punk while placing his hand on his shoulder. "Well uh, that idea of yours to go kick some ass was one of those wrong things. As I pointed out."

Punk rolled his eyes at John's smugness. "Yes Cena, you are all knowing. Bravo for you." He made to leave the room and the conversation but John just followed him.

"That was uncalled for. Now you're just being mean."

* * *

><p>Jillian was meandering around backstage aimlessly. Alanna was currently with her mother so she was off-duty at the moment. Her stomach was twinging slightly but that wasn't anything new. Dr. Reed said that was normal until the ulcer healed completely. She heard two male voices volleying insults at one another but it seemed to be in a joking manner. As the two voices grew louder, Punk and Cena rounded the corner bringing their friendly banter to a screeching halt at the sight of her. Cena rocked on his heels a few times clearly uncomfortable. "Well this has been sufficiently awkward. I'm going to go now. Bye."<p>

Jillian watched him make a speedy exit but Punk just kept his eyes trained on her. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a bit."

Punk knew he was going to come as an ass but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Yeah you've been keeping busy though haven't you? Sheamo is quite a handful."

"I'm guessing you heard."

Punk felt the anger rise up in him again. "Damn right I heard! Care to explain to me what after you kissed me has brought us to this very pleasant moment we're having?"

Jillian could understand some of his anger but she wasn't going to be yelled at for something that isn't entirely her fault. "Maybe if you had grown a pair and decided to talk to me about what happened and where we stand I would have a date with you tomorrow night. But you didn't so I don't. If you'll excuse me I have someone to go find and if that cuts into your screaming time well that's just too damn bad!"

She spun around to march off but Punk wasn't going down that easy. "Woman get back here."

"What?" Punk turned her around to face him and kissed her fiercely. He wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her flush against him while the other cradled her cheek surprisingly gently. When he pulled away Jillian had to take a few moments to get her bearings.

"Think about that on your date tomorrow, love."

Jillian watched him strut away jaw dropped. Finding herself very annoyed at the lack of anger she felt she turned in the opposite direction from Punk and walked off cursing him and his magical mouth the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

Chapter 9

Jillian was examining her current outfit which was probably her 8th or 9th. She wasn't sure exactly how she should dress. Cute and comfy or sexy and short? Currently she thought she might have found something right in the middle. The dress was simple enough. It was a colorblock dress with a white top, black skirt, and a wide black belt cinched across her waist. The neckline was scoop and the sleeves ended a few inches before her elbow. The skirt ended about mid-thigh giving it that flair of sexiness. Jillian glanced up at her clock. _7:47. _"Shit." Jillian jogged into her closet quickly selecting a pair of black high heels. Maverick was looking at her like she had finally snapped. "Sure feels like that." She quickly snatched up her clutch in one hand, Maverick in the other. "Let's get you up to the main house so Uncle Randy can babysit you."

Jillian crossed the stone path up to the house then gently slid the glass door so she could get in and set Maverick down. "Knock knock."

Sam came down the stairs after hearing her babysitter call. "Hey. Wow you look great."

Jillian nervously ran a hand through her lightly curled hair cascading down her back. "Thanks. I must have tried on a thousand different things. Of course I didn't like anything. The only reason I have this on is because I was running out of time."

Sam laughed sitting down at the table. "I know that feeling well."

Randy and Punk came in joking around. Punk had Randy in a headlock but both men released their hold on the other in favor of staring at Jillian. "Damn." Randy commented giving his daughter's nanny a once over before letting out a low whistle. "Sheamus is a very lucky man tonight."

Jillian felt herself flush at his words and the look he was giving her. "Thank you." She shyly cast her eyes up at Punk. "What do you think?"

Punk couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. He walked up to her trailing a hand from her waist to her bare leg as he roved his eyes over her. "If it were me I'm not so sure I'd want to share you tonight." Jillian memorized the look in his eyes at that moment. It was one she wanted to make appear every chance she could get. The doorbell sounded faintly to her in the background. "Your date's here."

Jillian shook her head a little. "What?"

Punk smirked at her reaction while stepping back from her. "Your date. Sheamus." She heard the Irish accent flow in from the entryway. Randy must have gotten the door.

"Oh right." She dropped a kiss on Maverick's head as she collected her clutch from the counter. "Be good." She made her exit from the kitchen with Punk watching her movements.

"You should have made a move." Sam chided. She could see the way he was looking at Jillian.

Punk sighed and leaned against the wall. "I did." He caught Sam's confused look. "I just didn't follow through with it the way I should have." He pushed off the wall and headed upstairs wordlessly.

Randy came back into the kitchen to find his wife staring at the staircase a look of concern on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. "How's he taking it?"

Sam switched her gaze on her husband. "Worse than I think he expected."

* * *

><p>"You look absolutely beautiful." Jillian smiled at Sheamus' compliment and chivalry as he opened the car door for her. "I'm quite a lucky man."<p>

"Thank you." She slid into the passenger seat of the car he had rented. It was a Camero. _Nice choice._ Once he gotten in on the driver's side she looked at her date. "So where we going?"

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise."

Jillian raised her eyebrows. _Surprise dinner place…okay. _"Alrighty then. Let's go." They made idle chitchat on the way to the restaurant, nothing overly deep or personal. After 25 minutes or so, Sheamus pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant with some French title Jillian couldn't pronounce even if she tried her best. She stepped carefully out of the car and took the hand he offered her.

"Reservation for Farrelly." The maitre d' nodded after finding his reservation before picking up two menus on his way to showing them to their table.

"May I offer you some wine?" Jillian shook her head imperceptibly at Sheamus but he caught the gesture and politely declined. As Jillian went to smile at her date Punk flashed in her mind startling her somewhat. _You've got to be kidding me._

Sheamus saw her sudden jolt becoming slightly concerned for the girl before him. "You alright?"

Not completely expecting to be addressed, Jillian blinked a few times to regain her bearings. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry…zoned out there for a minute." She sent him a reassuring smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

He didn't' seem to take notice however and returned her smile with a bright one of his own. "That's alright. We're all entitled to those. Stressed out?"

Jillian took a large drink from her water glass. She shook her head in disbelief at her inability to block Punk from her thoughts. "You have no idea." She set her glass down a little harder than was necessary something Sheamus took note of but decided not to comment. It didn't seem appropriate.

He cleared his throat and resumed perusing the menu. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Jillian let out a small sarcastic laugh. "No. Not a bit." _I'd rather you not storm out of the building leaving me alone to be stared at and stranded._ She looked at the menu and immediately became more annoyed. It was all in French. Knowing she shouldn't project her annoyance at Punk and herself on her date she plastered on her most charming smile. "I can't read this the slightest bit."

Sheamus smiled at her finding her sheepish look quite cute. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that."

Jillian laughed. "It's okay. I'm just not quite as cultured as you Mr. Farrelly." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Mind translating?"

He smirked at her slightly but all that accomplished was having Jillian see Punk's mouth twisted in his signature smirk that made him look way too good to be legal. "Do you trust me?"

Jillian was shocked back into the present at his question. She pretended to ponder it for a moment. "Hm…I suppose so." Sheamus chuckled at her antics while flagging down a waiter. He spouted something off in French so fast in made Jillian dizzy just hearing it. The waiter scribbled down the order before taking off for the kitchen at record speeds. "Wow they are speedy here."

She was rewarded with a loud laugh from the man sitting across from her. Despite herself she giggled along with him. His happiness was somewhat infectious. "You are something else."

Jillian smirked at him this time. "I try my best."

Sheamus was finding himself quite happy he asked her out. She was funny, beautiful, sweet, etc. He could go on for hours. He also knew he was pissing Punk off to uncharted levels with this little stunt; he hadn't exactly been secretive about his feelings regarding this. But for the moment, Sheamus couldn't find it in him to care. And if Punk kicked his ass for it, it'd be well worth it.

Sheamus and Jillian found themselves joking and laughing all through dinner. Luckily he ordered her a chicken entrée and not something crazy like cow brains or something along those unpleasant lines. As dinner was winding down Sheamus heard the band start playing soft music. He stood up from his seat and extended his hand to Jillian. "Would you care to dance?"

Jillian grinned brightly at him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been asked to dance. Eagerly she accepted his offer and followed him out to the dance floor where a few other couples were swaying to the song. He took one her hands in his and gingerly rested the other on her waist. Jillian placed her other hand in the customary position of on his shoulder while following his lead. She was genuinely enjoying herself, he was right he was a good date. As they continued to gently turn to the music Jillian closed her eyes to try and get lost in the moment but she found her mind had other ideas. She imagined her date drop in height a couple inches closer to her comfort level considering she was only a whopping 5'3. The body she was so close to became leaner more toned. The skin tone darkened on its accord and the arms currently encased in cloth became stained with ink as the tattoos in her head wove themselves into place. His hair turned to a shade close to her own and the facial hiar trimmed itself to a light dusting that suited the man in her mind perfectly. The bright green eyes slowly swirled to beautiful captivating hazel.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Jillian's own emerald eyes snapped open in complete shock. Her movements stilled and she stiffened in Sheamus' arms. She drew away from him slightly her eyes dancing across his features but not finding the face she wanted. Not finding the man she wanted. "Oh my God." She stumbled backwards from Sheamus who had confusion written all his face making Jillian feel wretched for putting it there. "I'm so sorry." Jillian quickly strode back to their table to collect her things then headed for the exit not hearing the calls of her name behind her. She walked out into the pouring rain but didn't even seem to feel it hitting her skin and soaking her through. She hailed a cab quickly climbing inside. "214 Yew Lane."

* * *

><p>When the cab driver pulled up the Orton's Jillian quickly stuffed her cab fare into his hands before launching herself out of the car. She slipped off her heels and ran up to the front door. She quickly slid her key in the lock and turned it opening the door. She dropped her shoes, keys, and clutch to the ground kicking the door shut behind her. Randy heard the commotion and walked into the foyer from the living room. "Jillian? What are you doing back already? And why are you soaked?"<p>

Ignoring all his questions she quickly scanned all around her. "Punk, where is he?"

Randy let out a scoff gesturing outside. He took a drive to the park down the block a little while ago. Said he needed to clear his head." Jillian spun right around and ran right back into the rain barefoot. "What are you doing?" But she was already halfway down the walk. "Jillian!"

Jillian knew exactly what park Randy was talking about. She and Alanna walked there all the time. It wasn't too far from the house. She felt the pavement stinging her feet but couldn't find the time to care. She couldn't explain her sudden need to find Punk ASAP. Just the second she realized she was trying to make something happen with Sheamus that would never be right all she could think was 'get home to him.'

She caught sight of Randy's car parked up ahead and felt relief rush through her knowing she was so close. She slowed to a walk as she entered the park. He was seated under a tree that did a good job of blocking him from the weather. His jacket had only a few splatters from the flood currently being released from the heavens. "Nice night."

Punk turned at the sound of her voice. He took in her soaked form shaking and her feet unprotected. "Have you lost your mind?" He immediately shrugged off his jacket slipping her arms through the too long sleeves and zipping it up. "What are you doing out here? What are you doing home?"

Jillian breathed out a laugh while swiping her drenched hair off her face. "You did it. You made it impossible to not think about you tonight." She walked the few steps to close the gap between them taking his warm hands in her cold ones. "Everytime I closed my eyes I saw you…and it annoyed me to every extreme." Punk grinned at her. "But it also made me realize something. I'm wonderstruck by you…and I don't mind."

Punk smiled impossibly wider at her. "Glad you finally get it." He picked her up in his arms and carried them out from under the protection of the tree getting himself just as drenched as her. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right damn it." He smiled at her softly once more before kissing her in the rain.

**AN: Okay so I've seriously run out of ideas for this story and have thought about just ending it next chapter. I'll give it a few days to see if anything comes to mind but I implore you to tell me what you think should happen if you've got anything in your head, I'm open to suggestions. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: So I've received a few ideas and I'm going to see what I can come up with it. Hopefully you all will like it. **

Chapter 10

Randy watched from the kitchen as Punk and Jillian played Twister with Alanna being the designated spinner. The idea had of course been Punk's who was enjoying Jillian being wound around him way too much. "Okay Jillian, left foot green."

Jillian huffed. "You've got to be kidding me." She drew her foot currently on a red spot towards the green spot closest to her, which wasn't all that close. At the moment she was balancing on her hands one on blue one on yellow while her right foot was also on blue. Punk hovered over her braced on his hands on one either side of her one on red one on green.

Punk watched as she struggled to slide her foot between his hand and left foot but she wasn't able to do so without having to turn around. "Might have to turn over babe."

Jillian smiled up at him. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" Realizing she didn't have a choice she started to turn but her sock covered foot slipped knocking into Punk sending him toppling down on top of her. "Ow." She started pushing at Punk's shoulders. "You're crushing me."

He braced himself back on his hands laughing. "Your face was priceless." Jillian released her leg from under his so she could kick his side. "Hey that hurt."

"Good." He leaned down to kiss her Jillian taking handfuls of his shirt. Randy had been texting John but when he looked back up he saw what position the two had taken. And Punk being between Jillian's legs wasn't exactly one he wanted his daughter to witness.

"Dear God." He quickly entered the room and removed his daughter from her seat on the floor.

"Daddy, they should get a room." He chuckled at the cliché line that Alanna just used.

"Yes sweetie they should. Go upstairs I need to talk to your Uncle and soon to be Aunt."

As Alanna climbed the stairs she shouted back at her father, "Make sure you tell Jillian I told her so." Randy shook his head as he went back to his living room where things hadn't gotten any better.

He cleared his throat…nothing. "Punk." Still nothing. "Punk!" The wrestler jerked himself from Jillian to look up at his friend.

"Yeah?" Randy just gestured at the two of them. Punk looked down and started to put two and two together. Jillian figured it out too and buried her face in Punk's chest to hide her embarrassment.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jillian had to giggle at how fatherly Randy sounded at that moment.

Punk seemed to be thinking up an answer. "I'm in love?"

Randy sighed feeling himself getting a migraine. "Be that as it may, I'd appreciate it you didn't play Casanova when Alanna is around."

Punk saluted Randy. "Hear you loud and clear chief, I'll make sure we lock the door tonight." Jillian smacked Punk's arm but he just smirked at her.

Randy turned around massaging his temples. "It's like I have two children and the boy is hopped up on hormones."

* * *

><p>The WWE was going back on the road something none of the women in the Orton household were too happy about. However, Sam and Alanna were old pros at this. Jillian on the other hand was having a difficult time accepting she'd have to say good-bye to Punk for awhile. This was apparent at the airport where Sam, Alanna, and Jillian had come to see the men off. Sam and Randy shared a kiss good-bye then Randy swung Alanna around making her promise to behave for Jillian and her mom. Punk and Jillian however were in the middle of saying good-bye and it was taking much longer than necessary. "I didn't think I'd be this clingy. God that's annoying." Jillian ran a hand through her hair messing up her immaculate curls it'd taken her 30 minutes to create that morning.<p>

Punk had dropped his bag to the side so he could lightly grip her hips to keep her close. "I actually find it perfect. Means I don't have to worry about some guy trying to steal you from me."

Jillian laughed. "Right because I'm not the one surrounded by beautiful women who wear next to nothing on a daily basis."

Punk could tell she was a little insecure about all this. "Baby, I promise you I don't even look at those girls. Trust me okay?"

Jillian nodded plastering on a smile. "I do." She tapped a finger against her mouth. "Lips please." Punk grinned at her before complying with her request.

Randy sighed at he waited for Punk to finish up so they could board the plane to Austin. "Okay they've said bye move it along."

Sam flicked her hand against her husband's chest. "Give them a break. They're still in their honeymoon phase."

Alanna screwed her face up in confusion. "What's a honeymoon phase?" She looked between her parents but Randy just pointed at Sam.

"That's a question for your mother on the ride home." Sam sent Randy a look but he just shrugged back at her innocently.

"Bye." Jillian whispered still keeping her arms locked behind Punk's neck. He didn't seem to be releasing his hold on the 20-year old anytime soon either.

"Bye." Instead of walking away however he kissed her again slinging an arm under her butt to haul her up higher. Sam turned Alanna so her face was directed at Sam's stomach rather than the make out session currently unfolding. Randy rubbed at his neck. This was slightly uncomfortable. I mean he'd know Jillian for awhile now and saw her like a little sister making this situation very awkward indeed.

Punk pulled away this time brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. "Bye."

"Bye." Jillian responded but pulled him back to her again.

Randy threw his hands up deciding if he didn't step in he and Punk would never get to Austin on time. "Alright everyone has said bye and the sentiment has been established for everyone to see so let's go." He waved his hands in the direction of the line where passengers had started to board.

Jillian knew he had to go. She tightened her arms around his neck as she hugged him one more time. Punk looped one arm tightly around her tiny waist while his other hand buried itself in her long hair. "Don't forget me."

Punk kissed her forehead tenderly. "Never." He had to tear himself from her and quickly stride over to the thinning line. Randy quickly kissed his family bye one more time and hugged Jillian before jogging to catch up to Punk.

As they handed their boarding passes to the employee Randy looked at his friend who had stilled. He could tell he wanted to turn back to look at Jillian just one more time. "Don't look back. You'll never leave then."

Jillian watched Randy and Punk disappear from her view her heart screaming at her to stop him with each step he took. Sam placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "It gets easier. I promise."

Alanna saw her babysitter's eyes tear up. "Don't be sad." She wrapped her little hands around Jillian's arm in an attempt to try and help.

Sam smiled at her daughter. "Listen to her. Trust me nothing bad is going to happen. He's so wound up in you he can't see straight."

Jillian nodded while wiping away her tears then picked up Alanna. "Alright, let's get home." As they went to leave however, John and Sheamus came striding up to the terminal. Jillian didn't know how to act; she hadn't talked to Sheamus since she had unceremoniously walked out on him.

John caught sight of the three girls a grin breaking out on his face. "Well look who it is." Alanna wriggled out her nanny's arms to go say hello Sheamus. Sam and Jillian shared a look. They hadn't told Alanna about the date. And while she didn't see Sheamus sharing the news of their failed outing with a seven year old, it still made Jillian slightly antsy. John had just finished giving Sam a one-armed hug and was making his way over to Jillian. The two had become pretty good friends since the WWE had been in St. Louis. "There's my baby girl." He easily lifted her into the air giving her a quick spin.

Jillian had to smile. John always had a way of effortlessly lifting her out of the foulest of moods. "Hello to you too." Jillian pulled her shirt down seeing as how it had ridden up from John's greeting. She knocked her shoulder against his arm. "Learn to answer your phone, I thought I wasn't going to get to say bye to my best friend."

John threw her a devious look. "And here I thought you'd be too caught up in getting busy with Punk to remember." Jillian's jaw dropped only succeeding in making him crack up.

She shoved her hands against his chest. "You're horrible!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sheamus make his way up to her. "Hi."

He had a strained smile on his face. "Hi." John noticing the change in demeanor quickly made his exit to go play around with Alanna. "You and Punk huh?"

Jillian felt guilt crash into her. "Yeah…I'm really sorry it just took me a bit to actually realize it and when I finally did the timing was horribly wrong."

Sheamus laughed bitterly at her. "Well I'd have to agree with you there. And to think I actually thought you were pretty close to perfect."

Jillian's head was reeling. She understood he was upset but that didn't give him license to start taking shots at her character. "I'm sorry I hurt you—"

"I'm not hurt." He took a few steps closer to tower over her more effectively. "I'm just pissed off."

Jillian stepped backward from him. "Maybe you should see someone about those anger issues. I hear it gets you in a bind every once in awhile." She brushed past him her foul mood back in full force but hid it for Sam and Alanna's benefit. "You guys ready to go?"

John stood up straight checking his watch. "We should probably get going too, our plane's going to leave soon whether we're on it or not."

Jillian clasped a hand to her chest in mock surprise. "You mean they'd leave the great John Cena behind?"

John nodded surprising his friend at just how genuinely upset he looked. "It's rather rude of them. Very impolite."

Jillian grinned at him then jumped up into his arms to hug him again before he left her too. After she was back on her feet and she started towards Sam and Alanna, John reached out and pinched her butt.

Jillian spun around in shock to find him laughing his head off. "Did you just pinch my butt?"

He managed to get himself under control. "It's a very cute butt." Jillian swung her purse at him but he dodged it and quickly got himself out of hitting range. "Bye bestie!"

Jillian turned back around throwing a wave over her shoulder while shaking her head. "Bestie."

* * *

><p>The minute the plane landed Punk whipped out his cell phone and hit two on his speed dial. Only Mama could beat his girl. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey gorgeous." He still thought her laugh was beautiful over the phone. "As per your request, I'm letting you know we made it to Texas fine."

Jillian sank against her bed while Maverick rubbed his head against her stomach affectionately. "This is so pathetic I miss you already."

Punk smiled at how overly happy he was to hear that. "It's okay I'm missing you too. But hey that just means our reunion will be that much better. And maybe last through the night."

Jillian heard the insinuation in his voice rolling her eyes despite his inability to see her do so. "Down boy." He chuckled at her. "I'm more than that you know."

"I know darling." He heard her start to giggle making an eyebrow rise. "What are you doing?"

Maverick was batting at the phone with his little paws his head tilted to the side in interest. "I think Maverick wants to say hi."

Punk grinned at the thought of the kitten. He'd probably never fully admit it but he loved that cat to an extreme. "How's my boy?"

"Mischievous."

Punk went to say something only to find his phone snatched out of his hand by a little blonde. "Kelly!"

"Hey Jillian. I stole your boyfriend's phone. He looks a little put out."

Jillian had to laugh at the image of Punk staring down Kelly in her head. "Does he now? Poor thing."

"Oh yeah it's down right heartbreaking to look at. But somehow I'll manage it. I need to tell you something." Kelly took off through the airport chattering away with Punk close behind her.

"Give me my damn phone back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

Chapter 11

Jillian sat outside Alanna's elementary school with her hand buried in her hair. She was so surprised how mundane her life had become as she fell back into the routine she's had for a year now. A routine that until now had never felt so ordinary and boring. Jillian mentally smacked herself. She'd been in a small kind of funk every since the boys left. She hadn't realized just how hard it was being in a relationship with a WWE Superstar. They're in a different location every week and you're stuck in the same old town doing the same old things. Jillian wasn't quite sure how she fell so easily for Punk in such a small timeframe but during that he somewhat became the center of her world. Jillian could hear the Mamma Mia song ring through her head. _A grown up woman should never fall so easily._ A car honking broke her out of her thoughts in time to see Alanna making her way to the car. "Hey kiddo." Alanna threw her things in the backseat smiling at her babysitter.

"Hi. So RAW is on tonight. You can see Uncle Phil." Jillian nodded a gentle smile on her face as she put the car in drive and pulled out onto the road.

"That's the way it seems." Truth be told, Jillian felt a little weird talking about her relationship with Punk around Alanna. I mean he was Uncle Phil to the seven-year old but he was her man to Jillian.

Alanna sensed her nanny's hesitation in talking about Uncle Phil with her. She wasn't quite sure but Jillian was about as good of an actress as she was a liar, which wasn't so hot. "Do you miss Uncle Phil?"

Jillian momentarily felt the need to get Alanna's head scanned. _What kind of question is that?_ "Yes I do. I miss him very much."

"But don't you talk to him almost daily?"

Jillian sighed as she pulled in the subdivision. "Hasn't your mom already explained how this works with your dad?"

Alanna nodded in confirmation but pressed on anyway. "I just still don't get it. I mean I miss my Daddy and Uncle Phil bunches too but you and Mom seem especially sad when they're brought up."

Jillian pulled her car into what was now her spot in the driveway. "Well, it's different for us kid. They're Daddy and Uncle Phil to you but to your mom and me they're the men in our lives. The man your mom loves."

Alanna paused after drawing the mail out of the mailbox turning to look at Jillian who was gathering Alanna's things from the car. "Do you love Uncle Phil?"

Jillian froze for a moment before slowly getting her limbs to start working again. She looked at Alanna who was giving Jillian her full attention. Jillian thought about how when she was with Sheamus all she could see and think about was Punk and how much it hurt to be away from him. Jillian wasn't a believer in love at first sight, but this was pretty damn close. "I think I might."

* * *

><p>At 8:00 sharp, Sam, Alanna, Jillian, and Maverick were all huddled around in the living room with Monday Night RAW starting up on the television. Jillian smiled the two times the opening showed Punk. She saw Sam do the same whenever Randy appeared. Jillian had to laugh at how poster boy John really was for the WWE sometimes. She really did miss her best friend and she desperately ached for her boyfriend back. When she was mentally admitting this to herself, she didn't care how needy she came off, no one but her was going to hear it. John Laurinaitis was on screen doing something with his phone when Jillian heard an angry huff to her left. "What was that?"<p>

Sam flicked her bangs out of her eyes. "Sorry, I just really don't like that man."

Jillian laughed but agreed with Sam. "Does anybody like Laurinaitis? Or he there for the simple reason of giving us someone to hate with a passion?"

"Probably the latter. I'm sure he's not such a fan about it."

Jillian grinned. "I'd figure not." They watched as Cole ran through the lineup for that night and were surprised to see Randy and Punk in a tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio. (**AN: In this story, we're just going to say Punk's held the WWE title for a little bit.)** "Well…that's convenient."

Sam smoothed Alanna's hair back. "Yes it is, now I don't have to wait for both of them to go tonight before sending Alanna to bed."

"I still think I should be able to stay up until it's over. It's just 10:00." Sam shook her head at her daughter's attempt to debate her bedtime yet again. "Jillian, help me out here please?"

Jillian bit her lip. "Sorry munchkin, I have to agree with your mom. Ten's a little late for a seven-year old."

"I'll be eight in a few months." Alanna stated that fact as if that solved all her problems but Sam and Jillian just shared a laugh.

"Tell you what," Jillian started while stroking Maverick's ears lazily, "when you turn eight I'll have a chat with your parents about your bed time. Deal?" She held out her pinky, Alanna and her's way of sealing deals.

Alanna took her babysitter's pinky in her own linking them. "Deal."

Jillian sat back up straight in her seat. "For now however, you're still seven so after the match you go to bed."

"Uncle Phil is so going to be the cool parent to your kids." Jillian's eyes widened and Sam placed her hand over Alanna's mouth.

"Alanna!" The little girl just glanced between the two women then shrugged as if to say 'I'm just saying.' Luckily, the tension in the room lightened considerably when RAW came back on and the tag-team match was next. Punk and Randy came out together to Punk's music since he was the WWE Champion goofing around the whole way. It was quite obvious the two were good friends something they didn't let the company overshadow.

Ziggler came out with Vickie Guerrero by his side as per usual and Alberto arrived in one of his oh so fancy cars. _Like people want to see you flaunt your money you arrogant ass. _"I really don't like these two. They are the definition of heel. However, I am slightly surprised at the fact that Ziggler is fully aware of it and displays that knowledge. I mean his twitter is HEELZiggler and he has a hoodie with the word heel on it." Jillian swung her head to look at Sam. "Who does that?"

"Him apparently." That bell rung signaling the beginning of the match. It started out with Del Rio vs. Punk the rivalry still hung between them despite Punk's success in taking the title from Del Rio and retaining it ever since. Jillian watched carefully as the match continued on wincing everytime Randy or especially Punk took a hard hit. Both Ziggler and Del Rio were trying to break Punk's left arm is seemed like and Randy's shoulder was just about as much of a target. "Oh come on baby." Sam was cheering her husband on to break out of the hold Del Rio had on him. After a few seconds, he stood up causing Sam to cheer louder and then Randy hit Alberto enough to back him up then send him into the ropes to bring him back for a clothesline. He made the tag to Punk who climbed to the top rope and landed his diving elbow drop on Del Rio.

Alberto kicked out at Punk's arm before he could go in for the cover causing Punk to hold his arm close to his chest making Jillian's heart break for him. She could see the sharp grimace on his face. But if Punk was anything it was determined. He stood up and yanked the fellow wrestler to his feet then lifted his over his shoulder and delivered the GTS one-armed. He slithered into the cover very Randy-like and three counts later had put the finisher on his and Randy's win. It came at a price however, Randy was experimentally rolling his shoulder wincing as he did so and Punk held his arm to his body closely. Del Rio did kick his arm pretty hard in just the right spot.

Jillian was having a mini panic attack in her seat something Sam noticed and went to go help her calm down after sending Alanna upstairs. "He's always had that arm be targeted." Jillian was resisting the urge to bite her nails, one of her nervous habits. "God knows what kind of long term damage he'll have."

Sam had to smile at the concern for Punk being shown in full force. "He'll be just fine. I've learned through Randy's shoulder scares that the medical team there is phenomenal."

"I know." Jillian started braiding the lock of hair she had in her hands. "I just worry about him is all. I feel this unexplainable need to take care of him and I can't from here."

Sam stood up because she promised to read Alanna a bedtime story but couldn't resist. "That's love." She saw Jillian's face flush brilliantly. "Go call him I know you want to." Jillian whipped out her phone and pressed 3 on her speed dial replaying Sam's words in her head. _That's love._

* * *

><p>The phone rang four times making Jillian pull the cell phone from her ear but before she could hit end call she heard "Hello?" The voice sounded a little out of breath. "Baby?"<p>

Jillian hurriedly replaced the phone to its previous position. "Hey honey."

She heard Punk let out a breath. "Thought I'd missed you there. Are you okay?" Jillian had to laugh at his question.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. How about you?"

Punk decided to play off his arm so as not to worry her. "I'm fantastic."

"No trouble with your arm?"

Punk shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "Nope, it's already better. Loosening it up as we speak." That was a lie.

Jillian drew a hand through her hair. "You can tell me you know. I take care of a seven-year old, hearing about injuries no matter how minor aren't exactly new for me. But I know yours isn't minor."

Punk sat down on one of the benches backstage slowly stretching out his arm. "That's exactly why I don't want to tell you. I know how you are babe, you love to take care of people, hell your job is a caregiver." Jillian twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "But you can't take care of me when I'm on the road. That's what the medics are for."

Jillian felt the slight chill in the air as she outside on the balcony. "You know if you're trying to make me feel better about all this you really suck at it."

Punk leant his head against the wall behind him. He knew this conversation was going to go from bad to worse if he didn't fix it and since he really didn't want to have a disagreement with Jillian, especially over the phone, he decided just changed the subject. "Randy and I were thinking of making a quick trip home in 2 weeks."

Jillian instantly perked up. "Really? For how long?"

Punk sighed. "Just a few days." Jillian nodded but didn't say anything. "Hey it's better than nothing right? It might take this edge off of not seeing you for awhile. It's hard to think I haven't seen you in almost two months."

Jillian had to grin at that. It was sweet and corny all at the same time, which made it perfect to her. "Well I'm going to have to mull over what kind of welcome home present to give you then. Any requests?"

Punk laughed at loud at her teasing. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him. He could perfectly see the smirk playing on her lips at this exact moment. "I think you know." He replied huskily making sure she caught his meaning.

Jillian playfully gasped. "Now Mr. Brooks I thought you didn't engage in that sort of behavior."

Punk leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees as a signature smirk of his own appeared as he played along. "For you I might make an exception." Truth be told though, he didn't consider it promiscuous since he actually was in a relationship with this girl. This girl that made him feel seventeen again.

"That is my best friend you're talking to, make your plans to get busy with her in a more private location." Punk glared up at John. Yes he was one of Punk's good friends but he had encroached on one of Punk's phone calls with Jillian, something he told everyone not to do.

Punk saw Kelly and Eve coming up the corridor while Jillian was busy giggling to herself. She must of heard John's words. "Eve?" The Diva looked over at the Superstar. He gestured in John's general direction. "Would you mind?" Without missing a beat, she smacked him over the head as she walked past not once faltering in her conversation with Kelly, who however did stop talking so she could laugh at John's shocked expression.

"Ow." He called after Eve put she simply flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

Jillian had finally calmed down and checked her phone for the time. She figured she should go finish up checking over Alanna's homework then make a run to the craft store for her history project and forgo the rest of RAW. "Hey I've got to go. Taking care of Alanna is never-ending."

Punk annoyed that this conversation ended the way they always do after being interrupted, suppressed his sigh for her benefit. "No I suppose not. I miss you baby."

Jillian smiled sadly to Maverick who had meandered outside with her. "I miss you too. Please get check your arm checked over."

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." Jillian whispered back. This was the part of the conversation she felt she say something else but she wasn't about to drop the L word on him. "Bye."

"Bye." Punk hung up his phone staring off into nothing.

"Maybe you should just bite the bullet and tell her already." Punk knew what Randy was referring to but shook his head.

"I think it's too soon. I don't want to scare this one off, she might be, as corny and cliché as this is going to sound, the one. And I'll gladly hand over my man card for that sentence if you want."

Randy chuckled taking a seat by his friend. "I'll leave that you to hand over to Jillian in two weeks. Sam's had mine for years. Do you love her Punk?"

Punk rubbed his hands together feeling his arm twinge in discomfort before nodding lightly. "Might be getting there yeah."

"Then just say it. Here's proof my man card is gone. If you feel it and it feels real, it's never too soon."

Punk regarded his friend for a moment. "Did you get that off a Hallmark card or something?" He stood up making his way to the medical room. "I mean damn, that's was really cheesy."

"It's called being married. You'll understand one day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This for any of my SLY readers who don't read LAL also. Okay so I have two ideas for my next story, however I wouldn't start this one up until I finish either LAL or SLY first. I'm going to write a quick summary about each idea and let you guys vote for which one you like (if you like one of them that is). I don't have titles yet but let me know what you think and if you have a title idea go ahead and throw that in too :)<strong>

_**1**__**st**_

_**John Cena has always been pretty closed off about his past. However when his childhood friend Aria pays him a visit, everyone will start to learn about a new side of John and see him as more than just the Superstar he is today. These friends might even find love along the way...just not with each other. Or will they?**_

_**2nd **_

_**Stone Cold Steve Austin is a huge legend and that's a big part of the reason he hosts the new show Tough Enough. Austin's niece, Bella has always been interested by the WWE. He invites her to tag along and help him with the show, what he didn't count on was his WWE Superstar guest appearances to cause so much drama and it's all centered around Bella. What's an Uncle to do?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: Alright guys so after a few votes the current standing for the new story is Idea One: 2 Idea Two: 6. So make sure to vote if you haven't cause I will literally go with what I get so if there's any of you who like Idea One and just didn't say it, might want to…just a thought. **

Chapter 12

Before Jillian could really even blink a week and a half had flown by. That could be in part to Alanna being cast as Benjamin Franklin in her school history play and Alanna had so generously offered Jillian's services for costumes…without clearing it with said babysitter first. So imagine her surprise when twelve 7-8 year olds rapped on her door telling her all about what they needed made. Thankfully however, Sam had stepped in to help and they'd gotten everything done in the short timeframe provided. At the moment however, Jillian had skived off class to go shopping with Sam while Alanna was at school. "I'm so happy Alanna's play falls on one of the days Randy's home. He feels like he misses so much as it is."

Jillian and Sam were perusing around Victoria's Secret currently, Jillian feeling all the money she'd previously been using to pay rent burning a hole in her pocket. Suddenly not having to pay $665.00 a month for her apartment had really racked up a large amount of cash in her checking account. She tried to pay Sam and Randy some rent money but they flatly refused saying taking care of Alanna more than made up her keep so after the fifth time she tried to change their minds and failed, she just accepted the generosity. "It's so obvious he's excited." Jillian was currently looking in the PINK section at the 5 for $25 panty deal. "How quickly he transitions from The Viper to Daddy in 2.5 seconds is rather impressive." Sam and her both laughed recalling the group phone call they and Alanna had with Punk and Randy last night.

_ "Daddy, Uncle Phil, guess what I'm going to be in the school history play!" Alanna had been eager to tell her father and uncle this for a week and a half now but her mother and Jillian had convinced her to tell them last minute. _

_ "Looks like we got ourselves a little actress on our hands." Jillian smiled at Punk's comment that had Alanna in giggles._

_ "That's great baby, I'm so proud of you. What part did you get?" Before Alanna could answer a drawling voice crooned over the speakers to the three ladies._

_ "Aww look, the Viper is all soft and cuddly when talking to his little baby girl." The baby voice being used gave whoever that was a very creepy vibe in Jillian's opinion. _

_ There was some rustling on the guys' end of the phone and you could hear Punk let out a low whistle followed by, "You're so dead, man."_

_ "I'm talking to my daughter, wife, and good family friend who also happens to be Punk's girlfriend and my daughter's nanny. And if you don't get out my sight in three seconds I'm going to bust your," Sam clamped her hands of Alanna's ears, "fucking head open." Rapid footsteps could be heard then Randy returned to the phone and Sam removed her hands. "I'm sorry Daddy had an issue to take care of. Now what part did you get sweetie?" _

Jillian had her VS tote packed already with PINK merchandise from panties and bras to yoga pants. She spied Sam over in the more racy stuff and decided to go see what Mrs. Orton was up to exactly. "Find anything you want?" Sam was examining a midnight blue babydoll hanging on the mannequin with a questioning look on her face.

Sam sighed before turning away from the garment and to the counter where she started riffling through the items looking for her size. "Well I thought since Randy's coming home it might be time to buy a new little something to welcome him home in."

Jillian closed her eyes for a few moments. "Way more information then I needed. But I should've seen that before I asked." She saw Sam find her size and place it in her own tote.

Sam made a beeline over to another section of the store motioning Jillian to follow her. Knowing this was a bad idea Jillian wearily marched after Sam. Upon arriving, she made to tuck tail and run but Sam grabbed hold of her arm. "Hang on there girlie. You might need something too." Jillian covered her face with her hands. She could not believe Sam was actually trying to sex her up for Punk's homecoming. She took Jillian's tote slinging over her own shoulder before shoving lingerie items in Jillian's hands at alarming speeds. She then pushed her over to the dressing room. "Okay go try those on."

Jillian tried to argue but Sam just kept shushing her so Jillian stepped into the dressing room and started to filter through the things Sam handed her. "Have you lost your mind?"

Sam simply laughed at her. "Just try them on. Come on it's me, it's not like Punk is here."

"Thank God for small miracles." Jillian muttered sarcastically to herself but stripped down anyway and started to pull on the silk chiffon teddy on the top of the pile. Surprisingly she found she liked it. It was more coverage than most lingerie while still being sexy. "Okay so they're not all bad."

Sam clapped victoriously. "Let me see."

"What?" Jillian exclaimed throwing the dressing room door an astonished look since Sam was concealed on the other side of it. "No. My judgment is just fine for my lingerie."

"Stop being such a baby and just come out. There's only women in this store anyway doing exactly what we're doing and we're the only two in the dressing room area." Jillian still didn't move. "Come out or I'm coming in." That had Jillian up and out in a few seconds. "Ooh la la, you look amazing."

Jillian studied herself in the large mirror in the middle of the room. "I feel like I'm picking out my porn outfit with the costume team."

Sam laughed. "And it's such a classic porn story too since you're a babysitter." Jillian threw one of the pillows at Sam. "Alright alright, next."

Jillian rolled her eyes but flounced her way back into the dressing room. She picked through her little pile when she came across something rather atrocious. "No!" She tossed the garment over the top of the dressing room door.

"Oh come on, it'd be funny."

"Then you get it. I'm not dressing up as some little sex devil horns and all."

Sam gasped. "I can't get this, I'm still a mother you know."

Jillian huffed. "Says the woman who's pimping out her daughter's babysitter to her daughter's uncle. Yeah I know my moral compass doesn't exactly point north but neither does yours Mother Theresa."

Sam laughed tossing the garment on the return rack. "Okay you win, no devil." Jillian was okay with the black glitter babydoll with a slit up the middle and even the purple bustier set but the floral garter set had her weary.

"Okay I think we're done. I'll just get the teddy."

Sam frowned. "No, I gave you one more thing."

Jillian pushed her hair back. "Garters aren't really my thing."

"Just try it on. It's lingerie not a bear." Jillian eyed the garment seemingly so harmless hanging on the hook she deemed for the maybes. "Do you really want me to force you into that thing? Because we'd have to get very comfortable with each other very fast.

"That's not necessary." As she pulled on the lingerie she shook her head at Sam's antics. "What'd you take in college? Threatening and Manipulation 101." She heard Sam chuckling outside. _At least someone thinks I'm funny._ She glanced in the mirror when she was all set thinking she looked horrible. _I've never looked more slutty in my life. And I went to a frat party as a Playboy bunny last year._ As she walked out the door she said, "Just so you know, I hate you with the passion of a thousands suns right now."

Sam smiled. "I can live with that." When she could finally see Jillian her eyebrows rose a little. "Hm. That's very…"

"Slutty?"

"Erotic."

Jillian sputtered incoherently. "Don't say that. Please. You should not say that ever. No one should say that ever. It's just one of those words."

Sam rolled her eyes at the 20-year old. "Whatever. I think he'd like that."

Jillian scoffed. "A blind man would like this. I however, don't." She pointed back to the dressing room. "I'll get the teddy and glitter babydoll. Is that alright pimp?" Sam laughed while nodding. "Okay, moving along."

Jillian got dressed then paid for her things trying her best to ignore the disapproving look she got from the sales lady. _Don't work here if you don't want to sell lingerie to women. I'm 20; I can have sex if I want._

Sam decided she'd tag along to pick Alanna up so they two women stopped at home to put away their things then hopped in Sam's Suburban and headed off to the school. Sam was shocked at the amount of traffic. "Okay what happened? Before you came along when I picked Alanna up it wasn't nearly this busy."

"Because you were picking up Alanna from the Pre-K through 1st building, this is the 2nd-6th building."

Sam nodded. "Right. I knew that." Alanna came prancing out fully decked out in her Ben Franklin costume. As she climbed the car both women shot her a look. "Hi baby. Like your costume that much?"

Alanna shrugged. "I didn't feel like changing back after rehearsal, so I didn't."

Jillian grinned at how simple her life decisions were. "Well okay then. That's good enough for me." Sam agreed as she pulled out from her parking spot.

"So what'd you two do today? And why couldn't I skip too?"

Jillian smiled. "Because I'm in my second year in college and have been going to school non-stop since I was 4 enrolled in pre-k, therefore after 16 years I get to do that if I want. You're only seven, talk to me again when you're in high school."

Alanna sighed. "Okay whatever, so what'd you do?" Both Jillian and Sam tried to find a way to phrase it for a seven-old and eventually just said, "Shopping."

* * *

><p>A few days later Punk and Randy were on the flight back to St. Louis. Punk was actually jittery, he just wanted off this damn plane so he could see his girl again. "You've got it so bad." He heard Randy laugh next to him. "I've never seen you this wound up. And over a girl."<p>

Punk just ignored his friend's jabs. "Shut up." He shoved Randy's shoulder when he started the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' thing. "What are we eight?"

Randy just laughed at his friend's expense. "Hey if I don't Alanna will."

_**We are beginning our descent into St. Louis.**_

"Thank God, I've really got to go." Punk raised an eyebrow at Randy.

"You know they've got this new invention called the bathroom and funny enough they're on planes."

Randy shook his head and pointed in the direction of the restrooms. "That is not a bathroom. That is a supply closet. And why is the water so damn blue? That concerns me, man. Who knows what that means?"

Punk tried to come up with an answer but was failing epically. "I-I…I can't even formulates a response to that. Congratulations you have officially blown my mind." When the plane landed the guys made their way to baggage claim. "Are the girls meeting us here?"

Randy shook his head. "No Jillian had to collect Alanna from school and Sam said she was making some kind of homecoming dish."

Punk stilled. "Some kind? You didn't catch what?"

"She told me I just can't pronounce it."

"But that breaks the rule. If you can't say it don't eat it."

Randy shrugged. "She's not aware of the rule."

"You've been married to her for almost 10 years and you never shared the rule."

"Didn't occur to me."

Punk just dismissed this pointless conversation to grab his bag off the conveyer belt then get Randy's that was right behind it. "Alright, let's get home to our women."

The cab pulled up in front of the house and Punk was happy to see Jillian's bright yellow car sitting the driveway. _She's here. _He covered the fare this time then got out to take his bag from Randy who had already gotten out. The front door flew open however and Alanna and Sam came rushing out to greet Randy. Punk noticed Jillian was still standing in the doorway. He dropped his bag and ran up to her while she met him halfway, very movie-like, but he didn't care how corny they looked. He kissed her immediately lifting her up into his arms. Alanna had noticed the scene before her wrinkling her nose. "Ew."

Randy laughed ruffling her hair. "Get your uncle's bag for him. I have a feeling he's already forgotten he had one." Sure enough, Punk was too busy carrying Jillian inside to remember his bag sitting on the walkway. Alanna picked up the bag glad is was relatively light carrying it inside while Randy and Sam shared a kiss behind their daughter's back.

Meanwhile, Punk staggered his way upstairs to the guest room with Jillian still in his arms driving him a little crazy with the dragging of her nails over his back. He made his way into the room closing and locking the door before pinning Jillian against it. He set her back down on the ground but that seemed to bring her back to her senses lightly pushing him away. "Okay, stop."

Punk groaned dipping his head to continue his assault on her neck but Jillian pushed at his shoulders again. "Baby your killing me here."

Jillian had to giggle at this control. She found it rather amusing. "I know and I'm sorry but we are not doing **anything** when Alanna's room is right by this one."

"But she's not up here." Fate was out to prove him wrong however as a knock sounded on the door.

"Uncle Phil I have your bag." Jillian smirked at him making him shake his head.

"The big guy upstairs just loves proving you right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: I apologize for any corniness this chapter may have, I'm trying to make it romantic…and maybe a tad naughty :P**

Chapter 13

Punk opened the door to let Alanna in while Jillian perched herself on his bed. "Thanks Lana." He took the bag from her throwing it a corner not bothering to unpack for the 3 days he was in Missouri. He thought Alanna might leave but oh no she was just a permanent little fixture in his life that he loved dearly but wanted to leave. She climbed up into Jillian's lap causing Jillian to have to turn her head to hide her amused grin from Alanna. Punk's face was a mix between agony and trying to play to the good uncle.

"So Uncle Phil you want to see my costume Jillian made it's really cool. But it's downstairs in my parents' closet. Something about how I won't ruin it there which I find offensive." She was so oblivious to his pain it was almost too much for Jillian to take. Alanna noticed her babysitter's body shaking from laughter. "What is so funny?"

Jillian calmed herself down. "Oh I'm just thinking about something your Uncle Phil said."

Alanna seemed to buy it. "Oh. What was it?"

Jillian just continued to smile brightly at her boyfriend. "Something about balls and the color blue." She knew the reference would be lost on Alanna but Punk sure as hell got it.

Alanna tried to figure it out for about 5 seconds then gave up. "Whatever. Anyway let's go show him my costume." Alanna jumped off Jillian's lap and raced out the door.

"Your mean." Punk pointed accusingly at Jillian. "You are so mean to me." Jillian laughed at him before getting up and taking a handful of his shirt to pull him down to her.

"I'll make it up to you later." She lightly kissed him then followed Alanna out the door giving him no choice but to follow her. Alanna waited at the top of the stairs until the couple reached her before barreling down them and through the living room making Jillian and Punk jog just to keep up with her. She was surprisingly speedy for someone so short.

Alanna opened her parents' bedroom door and strolled on through but came back out screaming before either Punk or Jillian could reach the room. "What is it with you people?" Jillian and Punk shared a confused glance before going to see what had Alanna so freaked out.

They turned the corner wishing they hadn't. "Oh my God!" Jillian spun around making noises of disgust.

"For the Love of God." Punk muttered right after looking anywhere but at the two people in the room scrambling to cover themselves up. "What are you doing?" He held up a hand. "Never mind! Don't answer that."

Jillian really could have gone all her life without that image. "It is 1:00 in the freaking afternoon! Wait until your daughter has gone to bed and I have left this house!"

Randy finally had succeeded in pulling his jeans on. "Does no one knock anymore?"

Punk chanced a look to see Sam had her robe on as well nudging Jillian letting her know it was safe to look. "You have a seven-year old." Jillian reminded him. "She doesn't understand the full concept of privacy yet."

Randy flailed his hand in Jillian's general direction. "Well you're 20 surely you've figured it out by now!"

"She screamed I'm her nanny, I was trying to find out what freaked her out beyond all reason. Trust me the revolting idea crossed my mind but I thought for sure you two were smarter than that." Punk walked behind his girlfriend and wrapped him arms around Jillian's waist to calm her down. He figured out awhile back his touch had that effect, something he relished in.

Sam too was calming down Randy. It was obvious who the hot heads were in the household. "Okay look, Randy and I haven't seen each other in a bit and just got carried away. Alanna went upstairs and we thought she'd stay up there with you two."

At this point Punk scoffed. "Yeah well I thought she'd stay down here with her parents, but no she waltzed in on my attempt to say hi properly to Jillian. But guess what, I stopped."

Jillian sighed heavily. "Okay can we stop talking about Alanna like she's a pest we're trying to get rid of?"

Sam smoothed her hair. "Look, would you two mind taking Alanna out for a couple hours?" Punk mumbled something that sounded like 'He won't need that long' earning him a well-concealed elbow to the gut from Jillian. "That way we can have our alone time and then when you three get back we'll entertain her and you can have yours."

Punk didn't seem to like the idea of having to wait until nightfall but Jillian just looked at him and he nodded. "Okay. But you keep her well entertained tonight." He smacked Jillian's ass. "This one here is supposed to make something up to me."

Jillian just rolled her eyes making her way out of the room. "Good luck on baby number two."

Punk raised an eyebrow following her out and closing it firmly behind him. "You really think they're trying to get pregnant?"

Jillian nodded gathering her purse from the kitchen. "And if he gets her pregnant then leaves and I get to deal with disgusting midnight cravings, I'm going to castrate him."

"So violent."

Jillian smirked at him. "Proud of it babe." She went to the foot of the stairs. "Lana, grab your bag, Uncle Phil and I are going to take you out."

She came running down the stairs her tiny Coach bag in hand. "Anything to get **that **out of my head."

Punk picked Alanna up in his arms smiling at her. _I wouldn't mind a few of my own of these._ He glanced up at Jillian for a moment before shaking his head. _Way ahead of yourself there, Punk. _As he followed Jillian out to Randy's Mercedes she was borrowing, he chuckled. "Me too kid."

* * *

><p>They ended up stopping by the grocery store to grab a few things Jillian remembered they needed. Punk had spied a floral shop not too far off. As Jillian and Alanna got out of the car he came up with an idea. "Hey I'll go gas up the car while you two do your thing then I'll swing by and pick you back up. Killing two birds with one stone."<p>

Jillian figured it made since so she tossed him the keys then kissed him chastely. "Be careful."

Punk grinned at her. "Always." He watched as Jillian made sure she had hold of Alanna's hand the whole way to the store. _She takes really good care of her. She'd be a great mom._ Punk actually hit himself this time. "Back to reality Punk." Speaking of which, he jumped back in the car and headed out to the main road. A few minutes later he found the shop again and easily slid into one of the open spots. He pocketed the keys and made sure he had his wallet, and then entered the store called The Perfect Petal. It was rather slow which was fine with him since he could automatically make his way to the counter. "Hi, I was wondering if I could get three bouquets of roses. One red, one pink, and one white."

The little old lady smiled. "For someone special in your life?" She filled out the ticket then slid it over to him to sign and hand her his credit card.

"Very special." She ran his card giving him the receipt before disappearing into the back.

After a few moments she returned with the bouquets in a nice little container. "This will keep them perfect until you can get home." Punk took the flowers smiling at her once more before heading back out and storing them in the trunk then threw a jacket over it to hide it just incase Jillian popped the trunk at some point.

Figuring the girls were almost done he hurriedly jetted over to the gas station across the street then back to the grocery store. He actually got there with a little time to spare. About 5 minutes after he got back the girls came out Alanna carrying a new DVD and Jillian had three bags in her hands. "What do you got there Lana?"

She handed him the movie. Punk laughed a little. "Cars 2. You know as odd as this is going to sound I really liked the first one." He gave Alanna her movie back her smiling brightly.

Jillian stored the few bags in the backseat. "Good because she wants to watch it when she gets home." She closed the door so Alanna couldn't hear her. "With all of us."

Punk's smile dropped. "But…no…ugh."

Jillian stepped forward to kiss him lovingly. "Just means we'll have to move our little rendezvous to later."

Punk shook his head at Jillian. "No you don't understand, my patience is getting very thin. Right now Randy and Sam are going at it like freaking rabbits while we hang out with Alanna with the promise of alone time after we got back. And now the kid wants to watch a movie with all us which we will do because you can't say no to her and I just keep getting more wound up.

Jillian walked around the car to the passenger's side. "I think you'll live."

"It's rather debatable."

Jillian winked at him. "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." She climbed into the car while Punk sighed once more then got in the driver's seat and headed off for the Orton's house. While Alanna chattered on about how excited she was to watch the movie, Punk slid his hand in Jillian's bringing up their joined hands to kiss hers. Jillian smiled at the sweet gesture keeping her hand in his the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>When they got back Jillian ushered Alanna inside while Punk stealthily snuck the roses out of the trunk and into the garage until he could put his plan in action then followed the girls on in. Sam and Randy came out, Randy grinning ear-to-ear only furthering Punk's annoyance. "Look what Jillian bought me." Alanna brandished her new movie like an award.<p>

Sam smiled at her daughter thanking Jillian silently over Alanna's head. The movie was the perfect gift to get the seven-year old to forget what she walked in on a few hours ago. Jillian started to put away the few groceries she had gotten them while Randy went to put the movie in, his wife and daughter right behind him. "Punk, ask Jillian if she minds making some popcorn." Punk saluted at Randy then went to find his lady in the kitchen.

Before he could say anything she was already stretching to get the Orville Redenbacher box down. "Popcorn got it." Punk smiled at how she just wasn't tall enough to reach where Randy had stashed the box.

"Let me get that." Punk reached up and easily took hold of the box handing it to Jillian.

"Damn you and your height." She pulled what she needed out then pressed the box back into his hands to replace while she went to the microwave. He put the box back closing the pantry just as she closed the microwave and put in the cook time.

Punk heard the opening lines of the movie. He knew Alanna wouldn't interrupt this time so he strode over to Jillian pressing her into the counter as he kissed her letting out his frustration best he could. Jillian broke his kiss holding him at bay. "We cannot do this in here. This is Sam's kitchen."

"Like I care." He kissed her again picking her up and setting her on the counter moving to stand between her legs. Jillian heard the beeping of the microwave signaling the popcorn was done but Punk wasn't and quite frankly, neither was she. She had missed Punk just as much as Sam missed Randy and she hadn't really gotten to express that yet. Her hands gripped at his biceps as he slipped his hands under her shirt to feel the warmth of her skin.

"Yo Punk, did you ask her or what?" Punk pulled away from Jillian annoyance in full force across his features.

"I'm going to kill him." Jillian just laughed hopping down from the counter and snatching a large plastic bowl out of the cabinet. She poured the popcorn in the bowl then balled up the bag and tossed it into the trashcan.

She pecked him once more. "Come on killer, let's go." Punk followed her reluctantly plopping down in the oversized armchair.

Jillian handed Randy and Alanna their popcorn. Alanna was nestled up against her father's side quite cutely. "Yummy yummy popcorn." That was Randy.

Jillian just shook her head at her boss then went to join Punk in his chair. She squeezed into the space left placing her legs over Punk's lap. He started tracing indiscernible patterns on her skin as the movie played. About an hour or so in Punk got up kissing Jillian's temple. "I'll be back."

She smiled at him in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to the movie. She was actually really into it surprisingly. But Punk preferred that seeing as what he was about to do would take him a little bit. He collected his roses then let himself into Jillian's pool house and crossed over to her room. _Here goes nothing. _He unlatched the top of the container the lady gave him and set to work. About 20 minutes later, he returned to the living room where the movie was still playing but obviously reaching the end. He simply sat on the floor in front of the chair Jillian was in while the movie came to a close. By the end of it, Alanna was ready to pass out.

Randy smiled at his daughter kissing her forehead goodnight while Sam carried her upstairs to get her ready for bed. Randy bade Punk and Jillian goodnight as well before retiring to his room. Jillian faced Punk still looking wide-awake. "Give me 10 minutes okay?"

"Take your time." Jillian made her way outside and across the path to the pool house while Punk went up to get a few things from his bag. He wasn't really planning on sleeping in his room tonight but that was completely up to Jillian.

* * *

><p>Jillian opened the door to the pool house flicking on the lights striding quickly to her room. She turned on her bedside lamp illuminating the room in a soft glow. "It's stuffy in here." She switched on her ceiling fan to try and alleviate that when suddenly rose petals started to fall all around her. Stunned she looked up and saw that the blades of the fan were coated in red, pink, and white petals and the rotation was causing them float down into the room. She bit her lip sighing contently. "Punk."<p>

She enjoyed this moment for a little longer than snapped back into action remembering she had something she was planning on doing. She opened her dresser and pulled out her newly bought teddy and laid it on her bed. She ran over her decision in her head while she chewed on her nail as she stared at the tiny garment. This wasn't her first rodeo but she wasn't exactly a pro either and this was the first time she'd actually bought an outfit for the occasion. "Jump in with both feet." With that, she stripped out of her shirt, jean shorts, and matching bra and panty set tossing them in the laundry basket then slipped on the silky lingerie.

She checked herself in the mirror making sure it still looked as good as it did a few days ago. She smoothed her hands over the silk that encased the small amount of her body and took in the lace trim. Jillian heard the door open and shut signaling Punk was here. "Lock the doors would you?"

"Sure no problem." Jillian quickly threw on her black silk thigh length robe cinching the belt just in time before Punk entered the still petal covered room. He cast her a curious glance as he took in her new wardrobe. "You changed?"

Jillian smiled coyly at him making her way back into the living room. Maverick looked up from his seat on the sofa yawning before jumping over to his tower and curling up at the top his back to them. _It's like he knows!_ Jillian had to keep herself from grinning as she pressed a button on a small remote she kept on the mantle. Dark shades started to lower themselves effectively covering the large windows. _Okay breathe. It's been a bit but you can do this. Like riding a bike. _ Jillian spun back around to face Punk who had taken a seat on the couch. "The wardrobe is part of making it up to you." Punk settled further into the cushions a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Jillian undid the belt on her robe sliding it off her shoulders before laying it on the stool close to her. Punk sat up straight his mouth slightly open as he drew his eyes up and down her form. "Oh thank you God."

Jillian was feeling slightly self-conscious. Her head was screaming at her to snatch her robe back up but she resisted the urge looking up at Punk through her long lashes. "Do you like your surprise?"

Punk slowly stood up numbly nodding. Feeling her confidence grow, Jillian sent him a playful smirk and did a little turn for him to show him the back then turned to the front dragging her hands down her sides as she did. He groaned loudly clutching the arm of the couch so hard his knuckles had turned white. "Well are you just going to stand there and look at me all day," Jillian started to back up towards her room, "or do I need to take care of myself?"

That broke Punk as he lunged for her yanking her towards him crushing his lips against hers while his hands roved down her back, over her butt, to the back of her thighs where he hitched her up on his waist carrying her into the bedroom laying her down on the covers before climbing over her. "Are you sure?"

Jillian had to smile at his sweet gesture of asking permission one last time. She nodded sliding her hands up his arms. "Very." Punk captured her lips in a gentler kiss taking his time this time around to cherish every inch of her. As he worked his way down her neck Jillian sighed. "I loved the rose petals by the way."

He grinned when he found a spot that made her gasp. "I thought you might."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

Chapter 14

Jillian's eyes fluttered open as she felt her internal clock start going off. Sometimes taking care of a kid whose school started at 8:15 a.m. wasn't exactly a picnic. Luckily however, Randy was going to take Alanna to school today, but that didn't stop Jillian from being unable to fall back asleep when her body was telling her to get up. She stretched her arms over her head then looked over to her right muffling her laugh with her hand. Punk was still sleeping and his hand was lightly resting on her hip. The funny part was Maverick had at some point during the night joined them on the bed and wormed his way between the two of them. He was currently burrowed under the covers with only his little head visible and Punk's arm was hovering over his body as it stretched out to touch Jillian. _Just like how a kid sneaks into the parents' room at night and always ends up between them. _Her thought sent a whole other type of idea in her head involving actual children. _That'd be nice. _Jillian shook her head immediately after. _Just not yet…I'm only 20. _Jillian carefully got out of the bed and slid on her robe from last night. She walked to the other side of the bed and dropped a light kiss on Maverick's head then brushed her lips against Punk's cheek before slipping out the room noiselessly.

Quickly she brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair after she set her coffee maker to make the liquid she desperately needed. When she returned from the restroom she was happy to see her coffee was done. She retrieved her French vanilla creamer from the refrigerator then poured herself a rather impressive cup. Just as she was reaching into a jar by the Mr. Coffee for two Splenda she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her middle and a kiss pressed to the side of her neck. "Mornin'."`

Jillian smiled while continuing to fix up her coffee. "Good morning. Maverick still asleep?" She felt the vibrations of Punk's low laugh as she took a sip of her coffee turning around in the small space provided.

Punk stepped back a little to give her more room. "Yeah he's still dead to the world. Although I didn't notice the little fur ball climb into bed with us last night." Jillian let Punk take the coffee mug from her hands to take a drink for himself. She felt the cool material of his shorts brush against her legs as he set the cup down on the counter and place an arm on either side of her, effectively trapping her. He bent down to kiss her gently. Jillian knew he was leaving tomorrow afternoon which was making this that much more bittersweet. She was in love with these tender moments but tomorrow night she'd be sleeping alone again. Punk pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against hers. "Come on the road with me."

Jillian felt her heart give a little tug but all she could do was smile sadly back at him. "You know I can't. I have Alanna to watch over. Sam needs me here."

Punk nodded grimly wrapping her up in a hug. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Jillian felt the need to liven this back up so she used her arms locked around his neck to propel her high enough to press her lips to his. Punk held her slightly off the ground pressing her against the sink. He started to undo the belt on her robe but a loud meow stopped him. Both he and Jillian looked down at the little black kitten currently watching them with his head tilted completely to one side. "I think someone's hungry."

Jillian laughed as Punk placed her back down and moved away so she could retrieve Maverick's bowl and a can of cat food. "Okay honey boo, I hear you." She popped the top quickly spooning the food into his bowl while Maverick weaved between her legs. She set the food down then changed out his water. Punk was grinning at her as she did all this. She noticed his grin and simply shrugged. "What can I say? My baby is my first priority."

Punk chuckled at her as she made her way to him her eyes alight with mirth. "So where does that put me?"

Jillian placed a hand on the back of his neck to draw him closer to her. "You're a close second." Punk made to close the gap between them but Jillian darted away at the last second. Punk shot a hand out in front of him so he wouldn't smack his head on the doorframe to the kitchen. He heard Jillian giggling at him from the living room.

"Oh you're mine now." She saw the playfulness in his eyes but there was determination in there too. She jetted around the furniture with Punk right behind her. She made her exit towards her room to barricade herself in there but he caught up to her sending them both to the ground.

Jillian hovered above Punk tucking her hair behind her ear. "Alright you win."

Punk rolled them over so he was on top smirking down at her. As he leaned down to get his well-deserved kiss he said, "I love winning."

* * *

><p>Alanna's play was that night at 5:00 and she was stuck at school until it was over. Her teacher wanted to have one final rehearsal seeing as how whoever was cast as John Hancock was out with chicken pox and the understudy was about as nervous as can be. Meanwhile, the four adults decided to have late lunch around 2:30 to hold them over through the surprising 70-minute play. As they were shown to their table Jillian and Punk slid into one side of the booth while Randy and Sam hesitantly took the other side. Jillian and Punk noticed their pause. "What was that?" Jillian asked once the waiter had left to get their drinks.<p>

Sam glanced up from her menu. "What was what?"

Jillian gestured between the couple. "You two. It was almost like you were unsure of sitting in the booth."

Randy laughed a little odd. "It's just…usually we sit across from each other when we go out to eat." Jillian and Punk exchanged an amused look. "I mean when you're sitting across you can carry a conversation without having to put a crick in your neck."

Jillian tried to hide her amusement at all of this. "So because Punk and I sat on the same side of the booth we've disrupted your flow?"

Sam waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, it's just a married thing."

Punk hummed for a second like he was pondering something before turning to look at Jillian. "Honey, if we get married let's not be them."

Jillian was slightly surprised at even his theoretical idea of the two of them being married but hid it well. "Oh you mean boring?"

He grinned at her pulling her towards him to kiss her fully making Sam and Randy slightly uncomfortable. He broke the kiss pecking her lips one last time. "Precisely."

Randy made a face at Punk to which he made one back. Both Jillian and Sam smacked their respective man's chest with the back of their hand as a gesture to tell them to stop. Randy sent a serious look at his friend. "They spend too much time together. I mean their abuse is even synched up. Maybe it's that the time of the month?" That earned Randy another smack from Sam and slap with the end of Jillian's knife on his hand. Fortunately for Randy's sake, their waiter returned taking their order.

Punk slid his hand up on Jillian's thigh just below the hemline of her dress lightly dragging his fingers across her skin. She was doing her best to ignore him but he figured out last night that was one of her sensitive spots. In an attempt to distract herself, she brought up Alanna. "Alanna is so excited you two get to see her play. That's literally all she talked about when she had me drop off her costume earlier." She smiled to herself as she felt Punk's ministrations still at the mention of his niece.

Randy however was back to being all smiles. "I know. She was chattering up a storm on the way to school this morning making sure to tell me the place and time 4 times before she'd get out of the car."

Sam placed her hand on his arm. "You did bring the camera right?" Randy nodded his head at Punk who drew the camera out his pocket.

"And the video camera is in the car." Randy gestured to the window. "I'm going to film while Punk will take the pictures."

Punk puffed out his chest. "Just doing my duties as an uncle." Jillian rolled her eyes while nudging her shoulder against his arm. He simply nudged her back and was surprised when she reacted in kind. "You've now asked for it." He started digging his fingers into her sides making her swat at his hands trying to make him stop tickling her.

Randy lifted a hand in the air at their behavior. "We are in a public place. Behave." But the pair didn't seem to hear them and just continue to writhe around in the small booth.

Finally Jillian got to where she could sneak her hand up the back of Punk's shirt and lightly drag her nails down his back stilling his assault as he shuddered. "Not fair."

She just smiled cheekily at him. "I win."

* * *

><p>The two couples made their way to the elementary school's auditorium. Punk and Randy kept feeling like they were about to bang their heads on the low ceilings throughout the building. "Okay I get that most of the people in this building are little people but how do the teachers deal with this?" Punk was eyeing the small space between his head and the roof.<p>

Randy kept ducking unnecessarily whenever they came across a beam. "I don't know but this is making me feel very claustrophobic."

Jillian laughed lightly while looping her arm through her boyfriend's. "Relax, when we get to the auditorium the ceiling is significantly higher." She was proven right as the foursome reached the door and handed their tickets to the librarian who ushered them inside.

Randy took a deep breath. "Alright, now I'm all better." He strode to the second row then scooted his way between the seats to the very middle where he plopped down.

Sam shook her head at her husband. "I guess that's where we're sitting. What a goofball."

Jillian allowed Punk to lead her down the aisle. "He's in full on Daddy mode right now, it's rather cute to witness." Punk let Jillian slide by him to sit between him and Sam. Once he sat down he drew out the camera deleting any unnecessary pictures. "Just how many pictures are you planning to take?"

He winked at her gaining a beautiful smile in return. "As many as it takes to capture the moment." She pulled on his collar to kiss him but Randy waved his program at them hitting Jillian's leg with it to gain their attention.

"This is a photo opportunity not a kissy kissy face opportunity." He made the 'I'm watching you' motion before going back to getting the video camera all set for action. Jillian heeded Randy's warning but still rested her head on Punk's shoulder. A few minutes later the lights dimmed and Randy hit record. Jillian found herself thinking the whole production was cute as all get out while Punk snapped picture after picture whenever Alanna was on stage and Randy zoomed in on her when she said her lines. Plenty of things went wrong like Thomas Jefferson's wig falling off and George Washington's pants falling down but considering it was a bunch of little kids it just made the audience aww at them. When the play ended with the signing of the Declaration of Independence, all the kids lined up to do the curtain call. Randy, Sam, Jillian, and Punk cheered like crazy when Alanna took her bow her sending them a big wave.

As the audience started to filter out Sam motioned Jillian toward her. "We'll go help Alanna get changed and all set to go. You two go get the car and bring it around front. It might take a bit with this crowd." The men nodded heading off while Jillian and Sam made their way backstage where plenty of other mothers were going.

Alanna caught sight of her mother and babysitter almost automatically when they entered the girls' dressing room. She came running out her costume still on with a bright smile on her face. "Did you see me up there?"

Sam beamed at her daughter. "Of course we did sweetheart! Your daddy filmed the whole thing and your Uncle Phil took so many picture the camera memory is full."

Jillian removed Alanna's wig ruffling her hair. "Glad to see my costume held up." Alanna nodded happily still on some kind of high. Jillian laughed at the little girl. "Alright let's get you out of this and back into some normal clothes. Because with our luck your daddy and Uncle Phil pulled a Houdini and are already waiting on us." Sam and Jillian led Alanna into the bathroom Jillian carrying Alanna's bag with her clothes it. Sam helped her daughter get out of the costume handing each piece to Jillian to rehang on the hanger. Apparently the school wanted to keep using these costumes so they needed to be replaced neatly.

Sam pulled Alanna's Sheamus t-shirt, _Of course_ Jillian thought, over her daughter's head then let Alanna velcro her shoes closed. "Alright baby I think you're all good. Let's get out of here." She lifted Alanna in her arms while Jillian slung the bag on her shoulder and set the costume back on the rack as they passed it. When they got outside they saw the boys signing a few autographs for a small group of fans. "A WWE Superstar is never off duty."

Jillian smiled faintly as she thought over Sam's words. "No I'd guess not." Randy and Punk quickly finished up then the five of them piled into the Suburban. Randy and Sam obviously got in the front but as Jillian climbed into the car Punk gently pushed her to go to the back row of seats. "Hand off ass."

Punk laughed but did as she said falling next to her. "Sorry, it was there and I needed to push something so you'd catch on to what I wanted."

"Yes but we are around Alanna at the moment."

Punk grinned at his girl. "She didn't see me."

Alanna clambered into one of the seats in the second row but popped her head around the side of her seat to look at her nanny and uncle. "Why are you two back there?"

Punk smiled at Alanna. "Because I wanted to be able to sit next to Jillian and while I love you dearly baby girl, I know you. You'd be smack dab in between. And if you're there I can't do this." He kissed Jillian briefly making Alanna's face screw up in disgust.

"Knock yourselves out." Jillian stifled her laugh in Punk's shoulder while he slung an arm around her waist. As Randy started the car Alanna leaned forward. "Daddy?"

He heard her laying on the sugary tone meaning she wanted something. One of those lovely traits she learned from her mother. "Yes princess?"

"Can we get ice cream sundaes?"

Sam turned to look at her daughter. "We thought we'd take you out for some actual food."

"Sundaes are food."

Randy chuckled at his daughter as he started off towards Olive Garden. "Well the rest of us want dinner food so how 'bout this? We go to Olive Garden," Alanna's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite restaurant, "eat dinner and then you can order the gelato that's is the size of your head for dessert."

"Okay."

Sam pointed at Alanna's seat. "Sit back and wear your seatbelt right please." Alanna did as she was told…until Sam turned back around.

* * *

><p>The four adults watched as Alanna devoured the gelato with gusto. "That's really rather impressive." Punk reached over to take drink from Jillian's sweet tea.<p>

Jillian was watching her charge wearily. "She's going to be so hyper tonight." She turned to Alanna's parents. "You two have fun with that."

Randy blanched at Jillian. "You're not going to help us wind her down?"

Jillian shook her head. "I told you not to let her get that but no, you didn't listen to the nanny. Therefore," She gestured toward Alanna who was taking the last bite of her dessert, "you get to deal with the consequences. 'Cause while I'm her nanny, I did try to prevent what will happen." And oh lord was Jillian right. The whole way home Alanna was talking a mile a minute and fidgeting nonstop in her seat. Punk was continuously tapping his foot while Jillian had her face buried in the crook of Punk's neck trying to block out the sound of Alanna's ramblings. Sam was chewing on her nails and Randy had to resist the urge to knock himself out on the steering wheel.

"She not even making sense anymore." Punk ground out. He loved his niece, he really did but when he realized the car pulling into the driveway he pushed his way out of the car pulling Jillian along behind him. He started towards the pool house with Jillian struggling to keep up with his pace. "Night you three!" He tossed a wave over his shoulder before entering the pool house releasing his hold on Jillian to lock the door and use her remote to lower the shades. As he set the remote back down he sunk down on to the couch looking rather content. "Silence."

Jillian curled up next to him resting her head on his chest. "God I'm so tired. And I don't even know why, I wasn't overly active today or anything." Maverick came out of the bedroom yawning then gave them a sleepy meow in hello. Jillian stood up to go collect the little baby bringing him back to the couch cradling him in her arms. "Aww I think my baby is tired too." Punk could sense an air of tiredness threatening to consume the pool house and while sleeping wasn't the worse idea on the planet he was leaving tomorrow and he'd rather do something else first. He carefully took Maverick from his 'Mama' and laid him down on his little cat bed where he conked back out in seconds. He strode back over to Jillian sliding a hand up her leg and started planting kisses down her neck. "Honey I understand you're leaving tomorrow but I'm so tired."

"I'll be gentle." Jillian felt an embarrassed flush take over her face. Punk targeted the sweet spot he found last night. He felt her resolve wavering. "Please?" He whispered into her ear making a shiver go down her spine. He felt her nod making him grin victoriously. "I win."

* * *

><p>Randy and Punk had called a shuttle to come pick them up from the house to save the girls a trip to the airport. Punk carried his bag into the foyer of the main house while Jillian trailed behind him dejectedly. After these past two amazing nights, she thought letting him go this time might be harder than the last. While the family of three said their goodbyes she reluctantly said hers. "This time is so much harder."<p>

Punk brushed the couple tears she couldn't hold back from her face. "Don't cry baby. I'm going to call you everyday and Randy finally figured out Skype or whatever the hell it is," He was happy to get a smile out of her, "on his computer so we'll have that too. I'm sorry I have to put you through this."

Jillian placed her hand over his heart. "I knew what I was getting into." A horn sounded outside bringing all five people's attention to it for a moment.

Punk tipped Jillian's chin up so he could look into her pretty green eyes. He knew he hadn't been with her very long but he didn't think he could leave her again without her knowing. "I'm in love with you." He saw he eyes widen in surprise. He watched her process the information but he was starting to get antsy with her lack of response. "Are you in love with me?"

Randy had to admit seeing his buddy so vulnerable was a one of kind type of thing which is why he was relieved to see Jillian suddenly beam up at Punk as though he was all she could see at that moment. "Yes. Of course I'm in love with you." Punk leaned down to kiss her with all he had and this time Alanna didn't find it so gross.

Randy kissed Sam taking his bag while Alanna followed him out to the car and Sam watched from the porch. Punk pulled out what looked like a stack of letters. "I wrote one for everyday we'll be apart."

Jillian took the bundle with a confused look on her face. "But you don't know yet when you can come back."

Punk pulled another envelope from his pocket handing it to her. "Randy and I pulled a few strings to find out where we'd be in 2 months and got you three tickets. Sam and Alanna don't know yet, thought it'd be a nice surprise." Jillian nodded her head sliding the envelope underneath his letters. "Don't open the first one until tonight."

Jillian ran her fingers over the crisp white envelopes he actual went through the trouble to place each letter in. "Okay." The horn sounded again. Jillian placed the stack on the floor by her feet so she could rise up and kiss the man she loved one more time. "Remember I love you."

Punk smoothed his thumb over her cheek. "Remember I love you." He tore himself away from her quickly taking hold of his bag and jogging out to the shuttle. Jillian joined Sam and watch the guys say good-bye to Alanna one more time. She watched the shuttle disappear down the road before walking back up to the house.

Sam sighed. "Well I guess it's just us girls again." They heard a meow and saw Maverick sitting there looking at them intently. "And of course Maverick."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry I just ran out of ideas for this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck too much I struggled a little bit with this one. **

Chapter 15

Jillian fiddled with the first letter Punk had written her. It was pure torture to wait until nighttime and she was sure she'd want to rip through all the others after this one, but if she did that she'd regret it tomorrow. Maverick was up in Jillian's lap patiently waiting while staring at the envelope himself as if he was planning to read it too. "Here we go baby." She kissed Maverick's head and scratched his ears briefly before sliding her finger along the envelope tearing it open. She pulled out a sheet of paper with his handwriting already making her ache a little.

_Jillian,_

_ Hey there darling. If you actually managed to wait until night I'm already impressed and owe Randy 50 bucks. _

_I know this is hard on you, waiting at home for me. And I'm sure it wasn't what you planned for your life, especially at the young age of 20. I'm not sure what it was that brought you to me but I thank God for it. I know I've known you for less than a tenth of my life but I love you more than I can express and that's a funny feeling for me because generally I'm pretty guarded, but you're something different entirely. You're the only weakness I have and I mean that with all I am. May I keep you? Because you are someone worth keeping, worth caring for, and worth loving. I love everything in you and I can never ask for than you, honey._

_Distance won't lessen what I feel for you. Please remember I love you, please don't give up on me. Remember those nights where it was just you and me (and Maverick) and hold on to that while we're miles apart. 'Cause I hold on to you. _

_Punk_

Even though it was short it was enough. She was in tears just because it was so hard to hold on to someone that wasn't there. This was new territory for Jillian and while she'd done this before, she more invested now. She wasn't quite sure what to do other than hold Maverick close, place the letter on her nightstand and turn out the lights.

* * *

><p>"Hey you alright?" Jillian jerked her eyes from the spot on the table she'd been staring at to look up at Sam.<p>

"Yeah." She stood up running a hand through her hair. "I'm just a little tired that's all." Jillian walked into the kitchen to refill her coffee mug.

Sam followed Jillian a little concerned for her. "I'd say so, that's your third cup."

Jillian smiled at the older woman. "Coffee and I are best friends." Maverick jumped up on the counter and started to rub his head against Jillian's arm. "Where's Alanna again?"

"Birthday party." Sam picked up the kitchen even though there wasn't much wrong with it. "It's the first one with boys so we'll see how that goes."

Jillian laughed while shaking her head. "She's seven, I'll think she'll be just fine. I mean after all, she's already given her heart away." Jillian left the room to enter the living room setting her coffee on the table before sitting on the floor to play with Maverick who was preparing to pounce on her hand.

Sam sighed at her nanny's mocking. "Oh yes how could I forget about him." Sam took a seat on in the recliner looking at Jillian closely. "You know you can talk about it."

Jillian glanced away from her kitten who took the opportunity to attack. "About what?" Sam just narrowed her eyes getting her message across. Jillian averted her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's just I'm kind of a pro at this and I can see your struggling. I know how it feels, it feels shitty."

Jillian folded her hands together. "I appreciate the offer Sam but how is me talking to you going to make it feel less horrible?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "Well it doesn't, but it's better than hurting alone."

Jillian huffed exasperatedly. "What do you want me to tell you? That I miss him messing up my bathroom, all the random affectionate gestures, the sarcasm the flows from his mouth like freaking poetry?"

Sam had to grin at the last one. "It's a start."

Jillian hung her head for a moment or two. "There should be a manual for this." Sam laughed but nodded her in agreement.

"Yes there should." There was a little ping from the computer in Randy's office catching both women's attention. "What the heck was that?"

Jillian shrugged while getting up. "Not sure but it's coming from your husband's office so why don't you go check?" Sam rolled her eyes catching Jillian's sleeve in her hand. "And apparently I'm going too."

They entered the office quickly rounding the desk. "Oh it's a Skype thing. It must be the boys." She clicked the button to accept the call and suddenly Hunter, Randy, John, and Punk were in the frame. "Well hello there."

"Hey girls." They chorused in unison making Jillian and Sam giggle to themselves. Jillian smiled brightly her eyes trained on Punk was looking straight at her too.

"Whenever you two are done eye-fucking each other I'd like to say hi to my best friend." Jillian tore her eyes from Punk looking shocked but thankfully Hunter retaliate for her. "Ow!" He turned to look over his shoulder. "What the hell man?"

Hunter smirked at the wrestler. "I'm simply carrying out what the lady can't." He winked at Jillian gaining a small laugh in return.

"Precisely. Thank you Hunter."

"No problem babe." Punk cleared his throat. "Yes Punk?'

Punk pointed at the screen. "You know she's mine right?"

Hunter snapped his fingers as if suddenly remembering. "Oh right, I remember hearing that somewhere." He turned back to the screen. "Call me later honey, got to run." He sent the two ladies a wave then left the frame.

Randy laughed at Punk's face while John was still rubbing his head. "He likes to get under your skin." Punk glared at him while John was still rubbing his head. Randy grimaced. "He does it well. Anywho," he smiled back at Sam and Jillian, "how are my favorite girls doing?"

Sam smiled at her husband. "Everything's fine, your daughter is actually at her first girl-boy party."

Randy's smile dropped and Punk forgot about his annoyance. "She's what?"

"I'm sorry where is she?"

Jillian and Sam looked at each other confused. Jillian sat in Randy's chair making herself comfortable while Sam addressed her husband. "She's a party with boys big whoop."

Randy shook his head vehemently. "I don't like boys."

Jillian scoffed. "Well I sure hope not otherwise that'd make things very confusing." Randy gave his babysitter a look. "You're funny."

Punk and John were laughing making Jillian smirk at her employer. "Apparently so."

John got up from his seat giving each of his friends a clap on the shoulder. "Alright well I'm going to let you lovebirds catch up." He glanced up at the webcam one more time. "I'm going to call you tonight Boo just FYI."

Jillian grinned at her friend. "Duly noted." John then took off down the hall to do…whatever it is John does.

Punk picked up on that nickname however. "Boo? When did that happen?" Randy silently motioned to Sam he'd call her before he stepped out of the frame. Sam started towards the phone but Jillian didn't realize notice.

"It's just a nickname."

"I'm aware of that I'm just wondering why said nickname is Boo." Jillian was thinking how lovely it'd be if she could send smacks over the computer.

She flipped her hair to one side. "Would you relax? John Cena is the furthest thing from my mind right now? I mean do you really want to spend our time talking about another guy?"

Punk saw her coy smile and her batting her eyelashes at him making him chuckle. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Maverick jumped into her lap. "Hey baby boy. Want to hi?" Jillian picked up his paw and waved it at Punk. She knew it was ridiculous but cute cats and gorgeous men made her do stupid things.

"There's my boy. You being good for you Mama?" Funnily enough, Maverick meowed in response. "Good man. You take care of her 'til Daddy gets home alright?" Jillian had been thinking how sweet Punk was to go along with her little game but her mind froze when he said 'Daddy.' She moved Maverick to the top of the desk.

"What did you just say?"

Punk caught his little slip too. "I told a cat to take care of you?"

Jillian bit her lip. "You called yourself Daddy."

Punk was silent for a little bit. "So I love the cat, sue me. He's kind of like a kid anyway."

Jillian laughed at his defense but decided to let it go, she'd grill him about it later. "I read your letter last night. It made me really miss you."

Punk smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me."

Jillian blinked a few times to keep from crying again. "I do. It kind of makes me wish I'd written a letter to you, I have a million things I want to say."

Punk grinned at her. "It's alright, I'm the man. It's my job to do the romantic gestures, you're just suppose to reap the benefits."

Jillian smiled at Punk. "I love you."

Punk leaned a little closer to the screen. "I love you."

Their little moment however was interrupted when AJ came waltzing up to Punk wearing next to nothing. "Hey there Mr. WWE Champion." She pecked his cheek making Jillian lean back in surprise. "What are you doing?" Punk made to say something but AJ poked her head in the frame. "Oh is this your sister?"

Jillian scoffed at this girl. "Sorry guess again."

Punk finally got a word in. "This is my girlfriend, Jillian Roberts."

AJ gaped in surprise. "Oh my God really? Half of the Divas were convinced she didn't exist, you were just playing hard to get."

"No, I'm got."

AJ swatted his arm. "Well you are quite a catch." Jillian was getting very uncomfortable and not liking this one bit. "I guess I'll go so the little miss can get her swooning for the day over." Jillian was imaging how satisfying it'd be to use her skills as a black belt on this chick. "Bye sweet pea." She kissed his cheek again making Jillian's blood boil.

Punk watched her go disbelief all over his face. _Shit._ He looked back at Jillian who looked more than a touch displeased. "Honey, that is nothing."

"She's friendly."

Punk rubbed the back of his neck. "She's friendly with everyone, hell I hear Daniel Bryan could make her do just about anything."

Jillian smiled bitterly. "How quaint, she's like the WWE doorknob, everyone gets a turn."

Punk knew this was exactly what she feared the most when he was on the road. "Baby, just trust me okay? That," he gestured in the direction AJ walked off, "is nothing compared to you. None of these girls are. I want you. I need you. You know that right?"

Jillian knew she shouldn't be so worked up about this. Punk had never given her a reason not to trust him. "I know, and I do trust you. It's just difficult is all. I can't claim exactly claim you for all of them to see now can I?"

Punk gave her a little laugh. "You don't have to. According to Randy you hold my man card and have me whipped majorly."

"You're whipped?"

"Oh I'm whipped baby." He watched that beautiful smile of hers grace her features. God he missed her.

"Good."

Punk laughed at her simple response. "Someone likes to control."

Jillian's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You're one to talk. If I do recall you like to give out orders in bed."

Punk's eyes widened as he checked him around happy to find it empty. "I cannot believe you just said that. Has your mind always been this corrupted?"

"I have an older brother. I was doomed from the start."

Punk raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Well you're just full of surprises." He checked his watch and Jillian knew what that meant. "I've got to get going honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She recalled Sam's words. "A WWE Superstar is never off duty."

Punk hated how hard this was on her. "I'll talk to you soon. Sweetheart, I love you." Jillian smiled faintly at the pet name.

"I love you too." He made to disconnect the call but she stopped him. "Hey Punk?" He stalled his movements and locked eyes with her. "I'm not going to give up on you."

Punk smiled utterly amazed by her. "Bye baby." Jillian stretched as she walked out of the office. Sam met her apparently having finished her phone call with Randy.

"How was your chat with Punk?"

Jillian felt her anger rise again. "Have you met the Diva named AJ?" Sam shook her head.

"No but I know who you're talking about. Randy said she flirted with him not too long ago. Why?"

"I was thinking of kicking her ass. Want to join?"

Sam laughed. "Oh hell yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: I got a review telling me that this reader was checking to see if I had updated and I guess that was a little nudge to get me going so here is my next chapter. I'm taking a needed break from my finals study schedule anyway so I'll pass the time writing this. It's another short one but hopefully it was worth any wait. Enjoy! **

Chapter 16

Jillian bustled around the kitchen making dinner for her, Sam, and Alanna. She had about a million things going at once and Alanna just simply stared at her from her seat on the counter. "Lana, would you set the table for me please? I'm a little busy at the moment." Jillian gestured to the dinnerware she'd already set out on the table it just needed to be dispersed.

Alanna was in some kind of mood as she sighed audibly annoyed with her babysitter asking her to move. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Jillian heard the annoyance laced in the girl's voice but chose to ignore it in favor of checking on the pork chops she'd set in the oven 40 minutes ago. She heard Alanna clanging the plates down on the table and smacking the cutlery by them but still simply counted to ten in her head to keep her cool. Jillian had finals coming up and her stress level was about 12 out of 10 so blowing up at Alanna would not be a good decision at the moment. However as Alanna threw the refrigerator open hard enough to make it smack the wall Jillian had to say something. "I'd appreciate it if you finished setting the table with a less attitude."

Alanna stalled her movements for a second then slammed the refrigerator shut, barbeque sauce in hand. "Well I'd appreciate it you realized that you still have a job and it's to take care of me. We're not letting you live here for free."

Jillian nearly dropped the baking dish with the pork chops in it as she pulled it out of the oven. She felt the warmth starting to seep through her oven mitts so she set the offending heated object on one of the potholders strewn about the dining table. She calmed herself down as she straightened up the careless job Alanna had done on setting the table. Once she was finished, she turned to Alanna who was still glaring at her with the condiment dangling from her hand. Maverick was currently batting at the bottle but Alanna didn't seem to notice. "Alanna, I'm not sure why you're in this crappy mood but comments like that are uncalled for and I won't tolerate it."

Alanna knocked into Jillian as she put the barbeque sauce on the table much to Maverick's displeasure. "Ooh I'm terrified of the lovesick nanny."

Jillian restrained her urge to lose her cool. Sam would be home momentarily and she could discipline Alanna. Because while Jillian did have the right according to Sam and Randy, she still hesitated to actually use it considering Alanna wasn't her daughter. "Alanna, I'm serious stop. Your mother is already going to lose it when she hears about all of this." Jillian carried the sides she'd made over to the table. "Why are you so mad at me anyway? I mean what have I done to wrong you?"

"I already told you! You don't take care of me anymore! All the time you're in your room secluded from the world or mooning over Uncle Phil like you'll die without him. You're the nanny and I'm the charge, get the picture."

"Alanna, what are you doing?" Sam had gotten home in time to hear her daughter's rant and was horrified at what she was hearing. "Have you lost your mind? You do not talk to Jillian like that."

Alanna seemed much more timid to talk back now that she was outnumbered. Jillian however didn't want Sam to stress out so she waved her hand dismissively. "Sam, it's fine. We're both just a little stressed, no big."

Sam could tell however Jillian was holding herself together with a very thin thread. "No it's not fine." She turned to her daughter. "Go upstairs, I'll bring you a plate a little later and we'll have a talk."

Alanna's jaw dropped. "But th—" Sam snapped her fingers before pointing up at the staircase.

"Now Alanna." Dejectedly, the seven-year old did as her mother told her to. Jillian had sat down one hand gripping her hair. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll punish her for talking to you in that way."

Jillian sighed. "She's right, I'm not quite as attentive as usual its just there's a lot going on right now. I have finals, I spend half my time keeping my emotions in check, and the rest of the time unscrambling all the things bouncing around in my head I like to call thoughts."

Sam sat down as well placing her coat and bag on the adjacent chair. "You've been doing just fine. Alanna does this every once in awhile. Luckily you've never had to witness it before but now that you're here full-time you get to see all our little secrets."

Jillian glanced up at Sam confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sam let out a breath dishing out some food on her plate gesturing Jillian to do the same. She hesitated but she hadn't eaten all day and was literally starving. "This is how Alanna expresses her…unfavorable opinion to Randy being gone. She seems fine for awhile after he leaves but then it all just explodes and she goes into rebel mode, insulting everything and everyone. She's quite expressive for a seven-year old."

Jillian took a bite of her homemade honey glazed-carrots. "Well I guess she's entitled to that. I mean it has to be difficult, it's been like this her whole life."

Sam nodded. "But it doesn't give her the right to act the way she does quite honestly. I mean I understand she misses her father but part of the reason you're even here is to help alleviate that if at all possible. She just has to understand that sometimes you're going to be bogged down with your own things and that's why I'm still here. She's just grown so attached to you…" Jillian looked up towards the staircase. "I think sometimes she's worried you're going to leave too."

That threw the 20-year old for a loop. "What? Why would I leave?"

Sam shook her head slowly. "That's beyond me. I have no idea what my daughter is thinking sometimes. And if I'm already having problems now I shudder at the thought of when she's 16." The two women shared a small laugh. "This time is especially hard on her. Because her Uncle Phil is in her life more as of late and that's in part to you. But at the same time-"

Jillian could see where this was going. "She resents me for it." Sam confirmed her thoughts. "Because not only do I bring his presence and therefore his leaving I also take up his time."

Sam smiled sadly at Jillian. "Exactly. Which seems odd for her to feel that way considering I know about her little matchmaker scheme but maybe she didn't account for the long-run effects."

Jillian shrugged her shoulders. "She's only seven, she was going to miss something." Sam and Jillian finished eating talking about aimless things and their trip to Chicago to see the RAW show Randy and Punk had gotten them tickets for. Sam started to laugh at nothing making Jillian raise an eyebrow at her friend. "What?"

"I was just thinking you know we're going to Chicago Punk's hometown."

"And?"

"Let's just hope no family of his decides to drop by." Jillian's eyes widened in horror at the possibility making Sam fall back in a fit of giggles.

While Sam offered to clean up, Jillian figured she'd take Alanna her dinner and try to make amends with the girl. She reached the pale pink door and knocked lightly. "Hey monster child you in there?"

After a few muffled footsteps Alanna opened her door looking much more relaxed than before. "Yes monster child reads you loud and clear."

Jillian extended the foil-covered plate to her charge. "Hungry?" Alanna smiled at her babysitter and took the offered plate, fork, and drink Jillian carried up stairs. Jillian followed Alanna as she clambered up on her bed and started to eat. "Look, let's forget about earlier okay? Your mom gave me a little insight about how you deal with all this and I understand."

Alanna swallowed her bite then took a sip from her drink. "I'm still sorry. You do just fine taking care of me I just get like this. Angry."

Jillian ruffled Alanna's hair making Alanna screw up in face as she fended off Jillian's hands. "It's alright, kid. Just bear with me okay? My finals will be over in couple days and next week we'll see your dad and Uncle Phil then things will fall back to their normal places. Promise." She held out her pinky causing a grin to appear on Alanna's face.

Alanna linked her pinky with Jillian's. Jillian gave Alanna a quick one-armed hug then made to leave. "Hey Jillian?" The 20-year old turned around. "Do you think you could sneak me a brownie?"

Jillian laughed. "I'll send it up with your mom, she's not withholding sweets from you." As she left the room she heard Alanna say 'Yes!' victoriously. She smiled to herself unable to call over her shoulder, "TV might be in jeopardy though."

* * *

><p>That night as Jillian crawled into bed she felt exhaustion sweep over her. Maverick jumped up on her chest meowing quietly. She smiled at little black kitten tapping his nose lightly. "Hello baby." She watched amused as he jumped down to the foot of the bed where Jillian had put Punk's letters in a little basket that sat on the bench found there. Maverick took hold of the edge of letter 53 in his little teeth and dragged it all the way up to where Jillian was. She took the letter from him scratching his ears while he looked quite pleased with himself. "Thank you honey." He curled up against her side while she opened the letter and pulled out the letter.<p>

_Sweetheart,_

_ How you hanging in there? Just one more week. And while I may have written this letter almost two months prior to you reading it I can guarantee you I'm in emotional hell. And that I'm being teased mercilessly by every wrestler in this damn company. God do I miss you baby. Two months is just too long for me to not see you. And maybe do a little something else._

Jillian had to roll her eyes. He was such a guy.

_ Being on the road is something else. I'm hoping that when summer rolls around you, Sam, and Alanna might join us out here. I think Alanna would be fascinated by it and it's pretty cool to get to see so many different places. I already have a list of things and places I want to show you. And I'm sure I've got more by now. _

Jillian thought about how they'd gone to Liverpool. She'd always wanted to go to England but never had the time or financial means. She looked at Maverick and stroked his fur.

_ If you're worried about Maverick he's more than welcome to come. I miss the little guy too. It's just not the same waking up without him sprawled out taking up more room than he really needs. Kind of like me actually. _

A smile graced her lips at that last sentence. _Isn't that the truth?_

_I can't wait to see you baby. Skype and pictures just aren't the same. They don't do you justice. Until Chicago however, just stay my baby exactly the way you are. I love you. Goodnight._

_Punk_

As Jillian folded the letter back into it's envelope she felt some of her stress melt off a little. This was why she left his letters until night, it usually made whatever may have transpired during the day not matter anymore. She tossed the letter on her table and took once last sip of water before turning out the lights. The following morning Jillian and Maverick were still sleeping soundly until Sam came bursting into the pool house screaming bloody murder. Jillian jerked up and Maverick scrambled to his feet hissing like crazy his hair all fluffed up. Sam came into Jillian's room with tears streaking down her face. Jillian immediately alarmed got up to stand in front of her grasping her shoulders. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Alanna. She's gone."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: So here is my follow-up and I hope eagerly wanted update. And yes I'm aware how Alanna gets where she does seems a little far-fetched but you know what, it's going to be all hunky-dory in this story. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Chapter 17

Jillian was trying to simultaneously calm Sam down and retrieve her phone so she could call the police department. "I mean what are we going to do she could be anywhere! But also how is she even paying for anything oh my God how could I let this happen?" Jillian was trying to be sensitive to the situation because it was completely serious but Sam's constant wailing and inability to let go of Jillian's left arm, which was starting to go numb, was making the 20-year old just a twinge annoyed.

Jillian slowly extracted her arm from Sam and shielded Maverick's still alarmed form from the grieving mother just in case she dove for the next live thing to squeeze. And Jillian was pretty sure Maverick would take too kindly to that. "Okay Sam just sit down and attempt to relax. I'm going to call the police and get them involved then we'll call Randy."

Jillian knew her mistake the second she uttered The Viper's name. "Oh my God what am I going to say to Randy? He's going to absolutely lose it and go mental! And he'll tell Punk who will do the same thing, oh my God!"

Pushing her annoyance down Jillian dialed information to get transferred to the police department considering she didn't know the number. Once someone at the department picked up Jillian reined her own haywire emotions in. "Um yes hello, my…" She wasn't sure how to label Alanna in relation to her. Finally just letting herself say it she continued. "My niece has gone missing."

"Okay ma'am could you please give me a description and name."

"Her name is Alanna Orton, she's 7 years old, has light brown hair, brown eyes, a little under 4 ft, I have no idea what she's wearing she ran away in the middle of the night."

After a few moments the officer responded. "Do you have any idea of where she might go?"

Jillian strained her memory but nothing was sticking out. _I mean she'd go see her dad if she could but she can't do that by herself._ The idea struck her that maybe she could… "No I don't sorry." She answered slowly the idea still tickling her mind as she set out for the main house a confused Sam dashing along behind her.

She heard some scribbling on the other end of the line. "If you'll give me your address will send someone out to your residence."

Jillian tore through the house into the kitchen where she found Sam's purse resting innocently on the breakfast table. "214 Yew Lane."

"A unit will be there shortly."

She unzipped the bag. "Thank you." She placed her phone on the table while pulling out Sam's wallet not caring about any privacy line she might be crossing.

"Jillian what are you doing?"

"I just had an idea, a crazy one, but I just need confirmation I'm wrong." She opened Sam's wallet and located where her credit cards were only to find her American Express missing. Jillian looked up at Sam. "Please tell me you know where you Amex is."

Sam's surprised expression told Jillian all she needed to know. She snatched the wallet and combed through it but Jillian already knew where the card was. "Where is it?"

Jillian sighed running a hand through her still tangled hair, wincing when her fingers got caught in a particularly stubborn tangle. "You gave Alanna written consent to use your card right, incase she ever had to?"

Sam slowly drug her eyes up to meet Jillian's. "You think she took my credit card?"

Jillian nodded her head. "What better way to pay for her travel? Alanna's smart if she was going to run away she wouldn't run to a friend's or a park she'd really leave."

"But where on Earth would she go?" However the phone rang causing both women to jump. Sam went to answer the landline glancing up at the clock. 10:23. "Hello?"

"Sam, would you care to explain why our daughter just called me from an airplane phone and told me she'd see me and Punk in about an hour?" Randy was currently driving to the airport, Punk in the passenger seat.

Sam put a hand over her mouth for a moment. "She got on airplane? By herself?"

Randy sighed gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he came up on a red light. "I'm guessing the fact that's she not at home isn't news to you."

"I woke up this morning and went to wake her and realized she wasn't there. I told Jillian and we've been calling the police and everything since. I never actually thought she'd get on a freaking airplane, I didn't know she could alone."

Jillian leaned against the wall. "Oh I'm sure it raised questions but money can usually quiet those pretty quickly."

Randy let up off the brake once it turned green. "Punk and I are headed to the airport to pick her up but I'm not sure what we're going to do with her later. We have a show we have to go to and I don't have anyone to watch her."

Sam started towards her room. "I'm getting on a plane." Jillian gestured she'd go too then left to pack herself. "Jillian's coming too. We'll pack quickly and we'll just come see you two a little earlier than planned."

Randy scrubbed a hand over his face letting go of the wheel. "Whoa!" Punk had to lean over and take the wheel to prevent the car from ramming headlong into the concrete barrier on its left.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." He hung up the phone placing in the cup holder then took control of the car again. "The girls are coming out here. Today."

Punk nodded he kind of figured that. He noticed however that Randy had been in this…odd funk ever since getting Alanna's call. "Man are you alright?"

His friend gave a loud sigh honking unnecessarily at the car in front of him earning an eyebrow raise from the Straight Edge Superstar. "Am I alright? Well, my daughter ran away from her mother and nanny so God knows what possessed her to do that, she somehow got an airplane all by herself and is flying out here as we speak, my wife is utterly ignorant her daughter has left until 10 o'clock this morning, my nanny isn't doing her job, so yeah I'm just peachy."

Punk understood that Randy was concerned about Alanna and until he had her in his arms safe and unharmed in any way he couldn't loosen up. But lashing out at Sam and Jillian wasn't the way to go about this. "I get you're worried man but don't go bad mouthing your wife and Jillian. It's a Saturday, Jillian sleeps in on one day she can, Sam didn't get up until 10 for the same reason, and Alanna usually sleeps 'til noon. There's a reason it's called sneaking out."

Randy glared at his best friend. "But Punk why did she sneak out and run away? What did the two of them do?"

"Okay you're jumping to conclusions and accusing your wife and my girlfriend of something you're not even sure they did. So shut up about it."

Randy shook his head. "You don't get it, you're not a dad, and you don't understand this worry."

Now it was Punk fighting to control his temper with a half of the Orton couple. "No I'm not, thank you for pointing that out. And what you think you're the only person capable of worrying about Lana? I'm worried too I'm just not handling it by being a dick."

Randy pulled into the airport and hurriedly parked. He ignored Punk's insult knowing it had some truth to it. "Come on, her plane lands in 30 minutes. We'll meet her at her terminal."

Punk followed Randy but shook his head. "They're not going to let us go to the terminals unless we go through security. And we can't go through security unless we have boarding passes."

"Well then I guess we're going to buy plane tickets."

Punk snorted but it was the only solution they had so he pulled out his wallet as they approached a ticket counter. "It's a good thing we've got money."

20 minutes and a good chunk of change later, Punk and Randy waited for Alanna to emerge from terminal 5C. The plane had just landed and Randy was rocking back and forth and twitching perhaps nervously which was slowly getting on Punk's nerves. "Would you stop that?"

Randy turned to look at his friend. "Stop what?"

Punk gestured at Randy. "That. The spaz dancing, all I see out of the corner of my eye is you freaking out. She's fine, the plane didn't crash."

Randy was going to retort but Alanna appeared then a small bag slung over her shoulder. "Alanna!"

Alanna spun at the sound of her name rushing toward her father. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms hugging him as tightly as she could. Even though the circumstances of her being there weren't the most favorable, both Punk and Randy were happy to the little girl. After a minute or so she drew back from her father and faced Punk. "Uncle Phil!" She stretched out her arms and Randy let Punk take her from his.

"Hey there munchkin." Alanna hugged him tightly too. She had really missed her daddy and uncle. Especially since her uncle was in her life significantly more as of late.

Randy watched the tender exchange for a minute then sprung into action. "Let's go get your bag from baggage claim. You checked a bag right?" Alanna nodded. "How did you get the airport to let you come here by yourself anyway Lana? Didn't they find it odd?"

Wordlessly Alanna drew Sam's American Express from her pocket flashing it at Randy. Punk had to stifle his laugh but he wasn't all that successful. "Money solves everything." Randy had to agree with Punk as they three of them trotted off to baggage claim, Alanna still in Punk's arms.

* * *

><p>Randy and Punk had taken Alanna back to their hotel in Nashville, TN. Chicago wasn't until next week. She didn't seem to have a care in the world but Punk and Randy still had some questions. Granted Punk's were a bit more caring than Randy's but those could wait until Sam and Jillian arrived. The girls didn't get there until a few hours later. Randy heard a rapping on his hotel door so he got up to answer it but Punk noticed that scowl hadn't left his face yet. Punk got up from his seat next to Alanna drawing her attention from the TV to him. "Where are you going Uncle Phil?"<p>

Punk quickly looked back at Alanna. "I'm going to go help your dad with something. Just keep watching…" Punk tried to recall the name of the show about the singing and acting kids with a character whose name was Cat but it just wasn't coming to him. "Whatever this show is."

"Victorious." Alanna supplied before turning around and started eating her candy again while watching Tori sing something.

Randy opened the door and was going to let the girls in but Punk quickly intercepted tossing the girls luggage into the room then pushing Randy out in the hall himself following quickly and shutting the door behind him. Randy looked at Punk like he'd grown a second head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine, just I can tell this isn't going to be exactly a sunshine and rainbows conversation from your current facial expression and I don't think your 7 year-old needs witness it." He then ignored his friend and strode over to wrap Jillian up in his arms; he wasn't all pissy like Randy and was actually over the freaking moon to see his girl. He kissed her softly. "Hey."

Jillian smiled back at him pecking his lips. "Hey."

Randy scoffed in disgust seemingly dropping his attitude for a minute. "It's so cute it makes me want to barf." His little break didn't last long though. His gaze became steely as he settled it back on Sam. "Okay what did you two do?"

Jillian broke from her lovely little reunion with Punk when she heard Randy's accusation. "Excuse me?"

"Alanna wouldn't just run away because she was bored, so what happened?"

Sam sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Randy I don't know. The little issue we did have got resolved so I don't know why she snuck out. The only thing I can think of is she was in that part of the time when you're gone when she rebels out against me. Like I said we resolved it I thought but maybe I was wrong."

Punk could tell this wasn't going to end well. Randy was going to take the smallest thing and blow it out of proportion. "So what you just assumed that everything was fine and let it be? What kind of parenting is that?"

Jillian didn't like how he was talking to Sam. "Now hang on a minute—" Randy however didn't let her speak.

"And you? What am I paying you for if you're not going to do your damn job? All you have to do is watch over and take care of my daughter and today has proved you're rather bad at it."

Punk was going to defend her but Jillian was doing just fine on her own. She lightly pushed Sam out of the way so she could get up in Randy's face. "Oh I'm sorry my Spidey senses didn't go off when she left the house in the dead of night. You're right I should have worked on that. If you want to be pissy and act like a complete and under asshole by all means do but I suggest you do it away from me. I have no problem going toe to toe with you. Yes she ran away and I wasn't aware of it right away considering the circumstances but I'm damn good at my job, there hasn't been hair on the child's head harmed and apparently you like the job I'm doing otherwise you wouldn't have made me a live-in nanny now would you?"

"You realize I can fire you?"

The threat didn't faze the 20-year old in the least. "Oh please go right ahead, I would love to see how you get along when you do." Just as expected he didn't say anything.

Punk knew the two of them blowing up at each wasn't going to help anything. "Okay you two calm down." He pulled Jillian away from Randy thinking distance might help. "Look Alanna is fine and so everything else so just chill."

Randy however wasn't in the forgiving mood and refused to accept he was in the wrong. "No Punk everything isn't fine." He looked over at his wife.

Sam who had been relatively quiet spoke up when she noticed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Randy shook his head at her. "It's means we're not fine. I still think this is partially your fault."  
>Jillian laughed bitterly. "Oh my God you are seriously that thick! Would you pull your head out of your ass for a minute or is that just too damn hard for you?"<p>

Punk pulled Jillian back against him and put hand over her mouth. "Not helping, babe."

Jillian removed his hand. "Well he's being jackass."

"Never said he wasn't."

Alanna however must have heard the shouting and been listening at the door cause at the moment she opened the door extremely teary-eyed. "Am I the reason you're mad at Mommy?" Her voice was quiet and trembling making Randy's face soften immediately. He went to pull her to him but Alanna dashed down the hall and out of sight.

Jillian sighed heavily extracting herself from her boyfriend. She looked straight at Randy. "Well this was nicely handled. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to go do no matter how shitty I might be at it." Jillian took off after Alanna and soon she was gone too. Punk noticed Sam carting her and Jillian's luggage down the hall in the opposite direction a little ways then entered a room closing it behind her leaving it just him and Randy. _Well I guess Sam and I won't be switching rooms tonight so I can be with Jillian. That's just awesome. _

Punk let out a breath then clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder a little more forcibly than necessary. "Man you know I love you and most times support what you do. But at this moment, I kind of want to kick your ass."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: Hey guys, so I know a few of you have already checked out the teaser and Chapter 1 of my newest story (which I'm titling the chapters this time go figure) and thank you for doing so, but if you haven't please do and leave a little review for me, it's pretty sad with it's smaller hits and all that compared to Live A Little and Somebody Like You. Anywho, enough promoting here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Jillian was searching somewhat frantically for Miss Alanna Orton. "Dear Lord this child should do track in high school." She pulled out her phone as she traipsed down the hallway to call her friend Jade.

"Hey Roberts."

Jillian rolled her eyes at her best friend's customary greeting for her ever since they met 2 years ago. "Hey Jade. How's Maverick? I'm missing my baby."

Maverick was currently living the good life curled up in Jade's lap as they were sprawled out on Jillian's couch watching one of the ridiculous yet amusing because they were so ridiculous Kardashian shows. "Oh he's just purring up a storm. This cat has warmed up to me quite quickly, rather affection kitty you got here."

Jillian felt a little tug at her heart. "Being a stray will do that to them I hear." She could practically see the face she just knew Jade was making right now. "I just thought I'd check up on you two since I hadn't gotten the chance when we landed…or when we got to the hotel."

"Well he's just fine Mama Bear. You'll come back to him all in one piece."

"Just remember to only feed him canned food—"

Jade sighed picking up the printed page of instructions Jillian had taken the time to type up before hopping on her plane to recover her little runaway. "In the morning I got it Roberts. These instructions are pretty much idiot-proof."

Jillian turned a corner laughing. "Okay well take good care of my baby, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. And since I'm not sure obviously make yourself at home and I'll pay you back for anything you might have to go get, I know I was getting a little low on groceries."

Jade scratched Maverick's ears succeeding in making him purr louder. "Don't worry 'bout it, spending some quality time with the little guy is good enough for me. I have plenty of money to go get me a few things."

_I'm paying her back anyway. _"Alright Steer. Thanks again."

"No problem. Get back to your WWE Superstar you lucky little woman." Jillian heard the phone on the other end snap shut ending the conversation.

"Oh I would if I could locate this God forsaken child first." She stuffed her phone back in her pocket stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Oh come on Alanna you win at hide and seek!"

Taking a deep breath Jillian started off again in her search really regretting the wedge boots decision she made this morning. "Well hello Miss Roberts." Jillian jumped slightly at the sudden sound of a voice but when she turned a smile broke out on her face.

"Hello to you to Mr. Levesque." Hunter smiled at the 20-year old quickly snatching his key card from somewhere in the room and coming up at her side.

"What are you doing here? I thought Punk and Randy didn't get you guys tickets until Chicago?" He fell into step with her as Jillian once again continued her search heading for the elevator this time thinking maybe Alanna was somewhere in the downstairs lobby.

Jillian let out an audible sigh running a hand through her hair a few times, a nervous habit of hers. "Oh I'm not suppose to be here but Alanna decided to take a little trip out here without me or her mother. Which led to Sam and I paying an insane amount of money to get out here and now the girl has gone running off, again, because she heard Randy and Sam arguing."

Hunter scrunched his eyebrows together confusion coloring his features as they got onto the elevator and Jillian pressed the button labeled 1. "Why are they fighting? I figured he'd be happy to see her. It's damn near impossible getting Punk and him to shut up about you two."

Jillian smiled at the mention of Punk talking about her but what happened 20 minutes ago quickly resurfaced in her mind wiping that smile off, something Hunter noticed. "Because Randy Orton is a complete and utter jackass at the moment."

Hunter did his best not to laugh but he was just so amused at her reply. _Classic. _ "Oh is he now?"

Jillian nodded as they two of got off the elevator. She took a quick survey around her and noticed what looked like a kid's playroom off to the right. She spotted Alanna's jeans and shirt combination her panic dissolving instantly. With her worry gone, Jillian easily threw Hunter a little grin over her shoulder. "Yes he is. Would you mind taking care of that for me?"

Hunter laughed loudly at her little scene complete with a coy smile and using those green eyes of hers to her advantage. He shook his head at her in amusement. "Cute." Jillian had to giggle at her actions, but damn it what she was going back to wasn't exactly going to be fun so being so light-hearted with the man in front of her was nice. "Think maybe you should go collect Miss Thing?" He nodded his head in the direction of the playroom where Alanna was currently coloring with two other girls.

Jillian tossed a glance at the room. "Nah she's fine for a few more minutes. I'm trying to prolong my absence from WWIII currently brewing upstairs." What sounded like a sort of salsa tune started to play over the speakers in the lobby. Jillian grinned shaking her hips a little to the beat. She took a ballroom dancing class the previous summer and found she absolutely loved salsa. Hunter surprised her by taking her in his arms to the proper position and started to move her around the spacious lobby. "You salsa?"

Hunter gave her a grin. "You sound so surprised. I'm a very cultured man, Jillian." He spun her quickly getting a laugh from her. As Hunter led her around the floor Jillian smiled brightly. She had forgotten how much fun dancing was.

"Jillian what are you doing?" Jillian still in Hunter's hold turned her head to look at Alanna staring at her dubiously.

Jillian dropped her hands from Hunter's shoulder and hand to walk over to Alanna. She leant over placing her hands on her knees. "I'm looking for you munchkin. Because you missy," Jillian picked Alanna up settling her on her hip, "have some explaining to do I believe."

Alanna picked at a thread on Jillian's shirt being quiet for a moment. "Is Daddy really mad at Mommy? Because I came here?"

Jillian's heart ached a little on the fearful tone of her voice. She turned to look at Hunter who gave her a small smile. "Your Mom and Dad are going to fine, Daddy is just being a little pig-headed right now. Don't worry I have a cure for that." She winked exaggeratedly at Hunter referring to her little act earlier. Alanna watched the exchange giggling quietly. "You remember Hunter, Lana?"

Hunter waved at Alanna when she nodded. "Hey there Alanna. It's been awhile."

Alanna shot him a toothy grin. "Hi Mr. Hunter. I think you're doing a really good job with the show. I wish we could go this week too."

Jillian shook her head at Alanna. "Oh my Lord child, let's get you back upstairs." Jillian jostled Alanna higher up on her hip starting back towards the elevator.

Hunter watched the pair an idea already formed in his head. "Hey Jillian?" The babysitter spun to look at him. "Plan on going to the show tonight." She went to protest but he held up a hand to silence her. "My treat this time." He called somebody as he walked out the front door of the hotel after giving the two ladies one last large grin.

Alanna screwed up her face. "How do you get guys to do whatever you want?"

As the little girl looked at her expectantly, Jillian laughed getting in the elevator. "I think that one was all you kid."

"Oh." Alanna suddenly looked quite proud of herself. "Yay me."

* * *

><p>Jillian got Alanna, back on her own feet, back up to the appropriate floor where she found Punk still leaning up against the wall. "What are you doing out here?"<p>

Punk pushed off the wall. "Well door number one has Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass-and-Oh-Yeah-It's-Sideways behind it and door number two has the human form of a weeping willow. No thank you." Jillian didn't even want to look at Alanna's expression in response to Punk's words. Jillian sent Punk a look and he understood what she was trying to say. "My bad."

Jillian could tell Alanna was contemplating bolting again so she tightened her hold on the girl's shoulders while shaking her head at her boyfriend. "Honey…not helping."

Punk looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah sorry about that."

Alanna looked between the two doors she knew her parents were behind. After a few minutes she tilted her head up to Jillian. "No way."

Jillian sighed flicking some hair off her face. _Can't really blame you for that kid. _"Okay. This is stupid." She lightly nudged Alanna in the direction of her uncle. "Stay with your uncle for just a minute kid, I have to go knock some damn sense into your father." Punk smiled at her handing her the key card. She took the key calmly slotting into the lock then entered the room without warning.

Punk took a seat on the floor inviting Alanna to join him. "I would not want to be your father right now."

As Alanna sunk to ground, which was surprisingly comfortable she nodded in agreement. "Me either."

* * *

><p>Jillian barged into the room to find Randy casually lounging on the bed reading a book. "Your compassion for your currently emotionally-wrecked wife astounds me."<p>

Randy tossed the book to the end of the bed swinging his legs over the side of it. "Jillian, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. But you have got to understand Alanna had a reason for running away and the only people it can rest with is you or Sam and I get the feeling it's not you."

Jillian closed her eyes to keep her temper veiled. "Randy, you don't know why Alanna took off. None of us do we haven't asked her." Jillian took a seat next to the Viper. "But you can't be acting like this with Sam. She didn't do anything wrong and it's effecting Alanna. She asked me again downstairs if you were still so mad at her mother because of her. She's trying to blame herself, Randy. So now you've got a heartbroken wife and guilt-ridden **7-year old daughter.**" Jillian lightly thumped his head. "Not good sweetie."

Randy put his head in his hands. "I know. And I know I acted like an ass it's just the worry overtook me I guess and I needed to assign blame to someone and Sam was just an easy target." Jillian opened her mouth but Randy stopped her. "I know what you're going to say. I'm not proud of treating my wife like that I love her. She's my soulmate as cheesy at sounds."

Jillian knocked her shoulder into his. "Maybe instead of telling me all this you should go tell her. Then the two of you can have a talk with Alanna about why she did all this."

Randy gave a short laugh. "I'm scared of how she's going to react."

Jillian nodded understandingly before leaning a little closer to him. "Anything has to be better than crying." She knocked his shoulder again.

Randy knocked it back before getting up off the bed. "Good point." He gave her a quick hug walking towards the door Jillian not far behind.

"And you threatened to fire me. Please you wouldn't last a day." Randy opened the door and strode over to the girls' hotel room knocking tentatively. The three onlookers watched as Sam opened the door…then slammed it in her husband's face. Randy glanced back at Jillian who motioned for him to knock again. This time the door was more like torn open but the end result after a few heated whispers they couldn't catch was Randy being granted access. Jillian turned to her charge. "Why don't you go watch TV Lana?"

Alanna smiled at her nanny as she passed her. Punk got to his feet enveloping Jillian in his arms. "You alright there babe?"

Jillian had rested her head against Punk's chest, eyes closed listening to his heartbeat, which was trying to lull her to sleep, something quite appealing to Jillian at the moment. "Yeah I'm good it's just," she covered a yawn, "I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night and I'm exhausted. Emotional distress sucks." She picked her head up to look incredulously at Punk. "And it's not even mine."

Punk leant down to take advantage of her current position to place a light kiss on her lips. "We're finally alone and you want to take a nap?"

It was Jillian's turn to look sheepish. "You can always take one with me." She rose up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I just might be up for something else a little later. I brought that teddy you're so fond of…"

Punk gripped her waist trying his best to check himself in check. "I could do a nap." Jillian smiled at him taking his hand and leading him into the hotel room Alanna was in. "We're going to take a nap okay Lana? Just get us if you need anything." Alanna waved distractedly in acknowledgment. Big Time Rush was on and Alanna was in love with Logan who just happened to be on screen. Jillian learned that Logan time was special and very little entered that brain of her's during it. After entering the bedroom and closing the door behind them, Jillian slid onto the bed moaning at the lovely feeling of her muscles relaxing as she sank into the soft mattress. "Little sounds like that aren't helping me here."

Jillian just rolled her eyes stripping her long-sleeved top off and shucked her jeans to the floor leaving her in a tank top, bra, and boy shorts as she climbed under the covers. "Just get over here."

Punk removed his shirt tossing it on top of her things and got in next to Jillian pulling her close. "I've missed this."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: Okay so after my wrapping up of Live A Little and my few days of no writing I'm finally back with the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! **

Chapter 19

Jillian felt someone shaking her rather roughly snapping her awake much quicker than she deemed acceptable. "Dear God what?"

A little sigh sounded from her left. "Jillian get up! It's 5:00, I'm hungry, and we have to get ready to go to the show. Mr. Hunter just stopped by with our tickets!" Jillian buried her face further in her pillow trying her best to block Alanna out. Her 3-hour nap just wasn't long enough. The shaking resumed. "Get up!"

Jillian groaned. "Alright I'm up Lana. I'm up." She heard the patter of Alanna's feet rushing back out into the living room. Jillian rolled over to see Punk's side of the bed vacant. _That's disappointing._ Jillian pulled herself out of the bed tugging her discarded jeans over her hips before joining Alanna in the living room. "Hey Lana, where are your parents and Uncle Phil?"

Alanna was busy searching through her suitcase with vigor but stopped to raise her head to look at her still sleepy babysitter. "Um…Uncle Phil took a shower then left for the ring and Mommy and Daddy I haven't seen since Daddy went to talk to Mommy."

Jillian nodded slowly processing all the information. "Okay well that's…semi-helpful." Jillian could feel all the tangles in her hair. "Do you mind just ordering room service for dinner? I need to take a shower and then get ready and that's going to take me a little while."

Alanna raced over to where the room service menu was laid out. "That's fine with me." Jillian smiled at the little girl before spinning on her heel to head to the bathroom. "What do you want and I'll order it for you."

Jillian just waved a hand over her shoulder. "I'm not hungry, just get something for you."

She didn't see it but Alanna was staring at her nanny uncertain. _Mommy said they didn't eat this morning though and she didn't have lunch either._ "Okay." Alanna picked up the hotel phone to place her order. _I'm getting her a sandwich anyway. _

Jillian stepped in the shower feeling the almost too hot water cascading down her further threatening to slip her into a slumber. She blinked her eyes open to grab the shampoo and started to lather up her long hair getting all the tangles to fall away. 45 minutes later, Jillian had clean hair, shaved legs, and smelling like Japanese cherry blossoms. She ran a brush through her hair then flipped her head a few times to get some air between the strands. Considering it was just Alanna outside, Jillian walked out in just her towel to get her bag. "You'd get you something to eat Lana?"

Alanna and Randy, who had come over to talk with his daughter over dinner before heading off to the ring, looked over at the 20-year old oblivious to the wrestler's presence. "Hi Jillian."

Jillian quickly turned in their direction letting out a surprised squeak when she saw Randy. Her grip on the towel loosened but she scrambled to get a good hold on it before it fell making things ten times more awkward then they already were. Jillian averted her eyes and snatched up her bag heading back to the bathroom a red flush covering her face. "Hi Randy."

When the door clicked closed behind Jillian, Randy had to grin. _She gets flustered so easily._ Turning back to his daughter who was happily munching on her burger and fries, Randy took a bite of his own burger to get his thoughts back on track. After swallowing and getting a quick drink Randy cleared his throat. "Alanna honey, we need to have a little talk."

Alanna sensed the happy, carefree atmosphere had changed. "Okay…about what Daddy?"

Randy folded his hands together. "About why you ran away from your mom and Jillian." Alanna cast her eyes downward after she set her food back on the plate. "What happened sweetie? Your mom and I talked as well and she honestly can't think of anything that would you set off enough to make you hop on a plane at an ungodly hour. And unlike earlier today, I believe her. So what was it?"

Alanna was playing with her napkin doing her best to not look her father in the eye. "It's just…yesterday I got mad at Jillian. I felt like her and Uncle Phil are so wrapped up in each other and I had kind of gotten pushed to the background. You and Mommy are the same way, I mean obviously you two love me and take care of me it's just sometimes it feels like when you and Uncle Phil get back from being on the road for months at a time, you're more anxious to see Mommy and Jillian than me. And as selfish as this is going to sound, I knew if I ran away not only would I have you and Uncle Phil all to myself for a few hours, all the attention would be on me."

Randy felt himself flood with guilt even though he knew he shouldn't really feel 100% guilty. He got up from his side of the table and went over to his daughter picking her up, taking her seat, and setting her down on his lap. "You feel overlooked?" At Alanna's little nod Randy hugged her tightly smoothing her hair gently. "You are the one I come home for baby. I do love to see your mom, she's my wife and I love her so much Lana, but no one will ever beat you. Not even your mom." Alanna had started to cry silently Randy wiping her tears. "You just have to be patient with your mom and I and realize that those first few days of me being back are crucial. Your mom and I go through a lot of hardship with me being on the road so when I get back we have to reconnect. But that does not mean I am overlooking you by any means. We all know you're really the only girl who has my heart."

Alanna smiled waterly at her father hugging him fiercely. With her head still against his chest Alanna felt her smile waver. "But what about Uncle Phil and Jillian?"

Randy thought over his answer while Alanna pulled back. "They love you too baby but with them what you have to understand is that to them they are each other's everything. I mean I can't remember the last time I saw your uncle like this. He's really in love Lana and he and Jillian go through the same things your mom and I do except it's even harder because they don't the have the years your mom and I do or the marriage or the family. So when he gets to come back to her, it saves them really. And you might feel like Jillian is more focused on your uncle but that's just her trying her best to stay feeling connected to him. She's still your babysitter, you're still important to her and that girl's not going anywhere."

"You bet your little hiney I'm not. I get paid too well." Randy looked over at his nanny, now fully dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue striped shirt with 'It's All About Me' stretched across the front and her normal dry straight brown hair flying behind her. She sent him a little smirk cracking him up which soon had Alanna and Jillian following suit.

Randy set Alanna back in her own chair picking up the still wrapped sandwich they ordered Jillian. Said babysitter was currently tugging on knee high chocolate colored boots over her Mickey Mouse socked feet. "Here."

Jillian looked up from her task to the food Randy was holding out to her. "I told her not to get me anything. Thanks but I'm fine."

Randy frowned the same way Alanna had. "Jillian I know you haven't eaten all day." He placed the sandwich on the table so it was just a few feet away from her but Jillian didn't touch it. Instead she got up locating Alanna's jacket and shoes.

"Really I'm not hungry." She placed them next to Alanna then took a quick drink from Randy's soda. "I've got to go finish getting ready but put those on when you're done, I won't be too long."

Randy watched Jillian flounce back into the bathroom closing the door halfway. He saw her start to apply a light dash of make-up after turning her curling iron on. She did seem fine but he was still concerned. He faced Alanna. "And you're sure she hasn't eaten a thing?"

Alanna nodded chewing on a fry. "I'm sure."

Randy shook it off thinking he was just over analyzing something so small. "Alright well I've got to head to the ring but I'll see you three girls after okay? Your mom should be over shortly."

Randy dropped a kiss on his daughter's head. "Okay Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too honey." Randy opened the door shrugging on his jacket making his way down the hall as it closed behind him.

About 20 minutes later, making the time 7:17, Jillian emerged from the bathroom with a light coat of make-up and her hair curled to perfection. "You ready to head out Alanna?"

Alanna jumped up from her spot on the couch turning the TV off as she did so. Decked out in her coat and shoes like she was asked she smiled at Jillian. "Ready. Mom called and said just to meet her downstairs in the lobby."

Jillian slipped their room keys in her back pocket along with her phone, ID, and debit card in one of her front. She just didn't feel like carrying a purse today. She nudged her charge forward out of the room. "Let's go find your mom then and head off."

* * *

><p>Sam, Alanna, and Jillian stepped out of the car right at the entrance to the building where RAW was being held at this week. Nick, their driver, drove off to find a suitable parking spot while the three females walked inside getting ushered to their front row seats quickly. As the three of them sat down Jillian grinned. "I will never get tired of knowing people in this business."<p>

Sam laughed at her comment but Alanna was too busy taking everything in once more. It was always fascinating to her. About 10 minutes of waiting later, the lights dimmed and the music played while the customary fireworks I guess you could call them went off starting the show. After everything calm downed just a tad, Zack Ryder's, the new United States Champion, music started up. Alanna had become one of the newer members of the Zack Pack and she was wearing her Broski shirt tonight screaming for one of her favorites. As Zack came down and interacting with the crowd just a bit, he caught sight of Alanna and made his way over. He took off his sunglasses putting them on her before vaulting himself up into the ring. Alanna was having a 7-year old's version of heart attack while Jillian and Sam just laughed at her stunned reaction.

Zack was going against the man whom he stripped the United States title from. Jillian was trying to be impartial on her viewing of Vickie Guerrero but there was something about that woman's voice that just grated on her ears most unpleasantly. Jillian was double as happy for the match to end because one Zack beat Ziggler again and it made Vickie disappear. After her scream of anger though that left Jillian's ears ringing for just a minute or two.

John wasn't competing tonight after his run in with Kane so he came and joined the girls, which sent some fans completely off the deep end. But security kept things under control and after a little bit people got used to John Cena being there. The next match up was one Jillian automatically detested and really couldn't understand why it was even occurring to be honest. It was a mixed tag-team match of Kaitlyn and Alberto Del Rio vs. Punk and AJ. Now why relatively new Divas were being paired with veteran Superstars Jillian wasn't quite sure but the fact of the matter was it was happening and she only had John Laurinaitis to thank for it. John knew about Jillian's insecurity when it came to AJ being around and her being paired up with Punk he knew must being wreaking havoc on his best friend. He placed a hand on her chair over her crossed legs to brace himself on as he leaned over so she could hear him better over the noise of the crowd. "Are you okay?"

He got a nod and quick smile in return, sending him back to his seat but knowing there was more than she let on. The match went on the advantage going back and forth. Jillian had to note that AJ didn't seem to be a particularly skilled Diva, or at least not in this match up. Everytime Punk got an advantage sending Del Rio scampering over to tag Kaitlyn AJ lost it, which Punk then had to regain. Finally however, Punk landed his GTS on Del Rio and had him pinned in three seconds. Jillian stood along with Alanna, Sam, and John clapping and cheering for her man. But things quickly turned south.

AJ had seemed to have recovered from the punishment she had sustained and bounced into the ring. The referee raised each of their arms for a second or two then handed Punk back his WWE Championship title. AJ then basically hurled herself on Punk locking her arms around his back while Punk stood there a little unsure of what to do. To be perfectly honest, Punk didn't really like the girl he just dealt with the match he was given. And to have her throwing herself on him didn't help with the problems Jillian had regarding AJ. He couldn't see her since at the moment his back was to Jillian but he knew Hunter had scored the girls front row seats tonight and she was getting an eyeful of what was happening.

The little brunette Diva finally pulled away from him but she wasn't done yet. She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his for the whole building and whoever was tuned in around the world to see. Punk was momentarily shocked into temporary paralysis. He jerked away from her once the shock wore off quickly spinning around to find his girl but the damage was done.

Jillian felt her heart drop at the sight before her. She didn't know what hurt worse, AJ belittling their relationship to something so insignificant she could traipse around and do whatever she pleased or Punk's inability to pull away immediately. John could basically read the thoughts that were running across her mind. "Boo, don't think anything of it. He was just shocked anyone would be." Jillian felt herself nod but she didn't really believe that fully. Punk had never given her a reason to doubt his faithfulness but it was so hard to accept what she'd just seen and not have her all her doubt and insecurity come rushing to the surface. Alanna was confused beyond belief keeping Sam occupied firing questions at her a mile a minute.

Punk jumped down from the ring rushing to where John was trying his best to get through to Jillian. "Jillian, baby that was nothing. It just happened, I'm sorry you had to see it but honestly she just did it." He crossed the barrier keeping him from her but once he crossed every step he took towards her she took one back. "Darling please you know I love you."

Jillian felt the tears building up in her eyes. She was humiliated that she had to witness her boyfriend kissing another woman along with thousands of strangers and those same strangers now watching as she tried her best not fall apart while her relationship crumbled to pieces. "Just stop please."

Punk knew what she thinking. "No sweetheart just think about earlier today, that's us. That's me and that's all that matters. I promise I felt nothing, the only reason I paused was the overall shock believe that please. Baby please."

But Jillian couldn't do it. Everything that had been building ever since that Skype conversation was roaring in her ears and she just couldn't do as he asked. Jillian sent a desperate look at John who understood immediately. He came up to her blocking her from Punk's view with his body. "What do you need Boo, just tell me."

"Keep him away from me." John nodded and within seconds Jillian was sprinting out of the audience to the entryway of the building she was in.

Punk tried to fight through his friend but John wasn't having it. He didn't want to be doing this to his friend, this guy was becoming like a brother to him, but he knew Jillian couldn't deal with Punk's pleas right now. Sam and Alanna looked on horrified as they witnessed Punk and Jillian's relationship ending. "Mommy, they're going to be okay right?"

Sam didn't know what to tell her daughter. So she told her that. "I don't know sweetie." Alanna leaned back heavily against her mother as Punk tried to physically fight through John while simultaneously pleading with him to let him go and get out of his way so he could get to Jillian.

"John please just move, I can't let her be thinking what she is. Every second she is I'm that much closer to losing her."

John held his ground moving to stay in front of Punk and grab him when he managed to dodge around his body. "I'm sorry Punk I can't do that. She asked me not to." Even though no one was looking at her, AJ sashayed her way up the ramp looking overly satisfied with herself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jillian burst through a door into the main hallway. She felt the exhaustion of her running her hardest to get out of there as quick as possible. She leaned against the wall closing her eyes but the kiss was replaying in her mind over and over again. "Jillian?" Her eyes popped open at the sound of someone calling her name. Hunter's face came swimming into focus. Suddenly Jillian felt her stomach give a lurch as she once again thought about what she'd just seen and what she just lost. She hurtled into the women's restroom and Hunter raced in behind her not caring he'd just entered a ladies room. He saw the look on her face and knew what was coming. Jillian pushed open a stall door and Hunter drew her hair back just in time as Jillian lost whatever was in her stomach from yesterday.<p>

After three times she finally pulled back and Hunter was there with a wet paper towel in seconds. She rinsed her mouth out leaning heavily against the counter not feeling up to holding up her own weight. "Jillian what's going on?" To his dismay, that made Jillian let go and the dam broke as she finally let herself start to cry. That didn't last long though because the exhaustion, sickness, lack of nutrition, and emotional distress caught up to her causing her to pass out. Hunter got to her in time before she hit the floor and carried her out where Sam, Alanna, and Randy who just gotten caught up to speed where waiting.

This was the second time Alanna had seen her babysitter in a less than healthy state. "Jillian! What's wrong with her Daddy?"

Randy placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders as he saw Hunter head outside where Nick was already waiting with the car so Hunter could place her in the backseat. "She just needs rest and some food and she'll be fine. Don't worry just everything caught up to her and her body couldn't handle it." Randy caught his wife's eye and pulled Sam aside. "I think you two should stay and watch the rest of the show."

Sam's incredulous look was instant "Are you kidding? There's no way we can enjoy it now. Alanna just saw Punk and Jillian break-up, Punk's not in a good place right now, and Jillian is passed out."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that Sam but I think maybe if Alanna stays and sees that this isn't as bad as the ulcer thing was she'll relax and find things more normal." Sam didn't look sold on the idea. "Look I'm going to take Jillian back to hotel and look after her so you two stay here."

Sam sighed shaking her head. "You have a match tonight Randy."

"Sheamus is going to take my place."

Even though Sam still thought it wasn't going to go over smoothly she nodded in agreement. "Okay we'll stay, it's not a bad idea to have Alanna think things are fine. I mean they really are you were right she just needs some rest and food when she wakes up."

Randy nodded and they made their way back over to Alanna. "Lana, I want you to stay here with your mom while I go tend to Jillian alright?"

The seven-year old scrunched her eyebrows together. "No, I'll just go with you."

Randy smiled lightly at his daughter. "Stay with your mom. Really everything is fine just stay here and enjoy the show. Uncle John will give you a ride back okay?" Alanna nodded in understanding so Randy quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead then pecked Sam's lips before heading out the door to the car. Hunter was still waiting by the car when he got there. "Thanks Hunter, for everything."

"It's not a problem. You going to look after her?" Randy nodded. "Want some help?"

Randy smiled gratefully. Even though he knew this was minor, his babysitter a young woman he often saw as a little sister had passed out because she was sleep deprived, lack of food, and emotional turmoil all rolling together large enough to where she couldn't handle it. Maybe they should pay better attention to her. "Please." He and Hunter climbed in the car and seconds later they were off.

* * *

><p>Backstage Punk was losing it. He knew John wasn't going to let him anywhere near Jillian and therefore not out of his sight. Punk was stalking around a murderous look on his face while John remained a few healthy paces behind him. As they were stomping along AJ turned the corner and landed smack dab in the middle of the crossfire. But it was kind of warranted for her to get a lashing even if it was only verbal. "Do you realize what you've done?" Punk thundered toward the Diva cornering her quickly. Her smug look from before was completely gone now. "The girl I love now wants nothing to do with me because of you! Are you proud of what you've done?" Punk felt her is anger deflate as the entirety of what just happened crash down. He backed away from AJ taking a couple dejected steps away from her. He met John's eyes. "I've got to fix this." John nodded emphatically. "Will you help me?"<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: So in the spirit of Christmas, this is my present to you all! Sorry it was too hard to resist. It's short but I still hope you like it despite that. Enjoy! **

Chapter 20

Jillian didn't wake up the whole way to the hotel making Randy and Hunter concerned. "Should she be out this long?"

Randy shrugged as he urged Nick to drive faster. "I have no idea. She hasn't had a proper night's sleep in days according to Sam and we all know the eating situation."

Hunter cracked his knuckles. "Well tonight's little display sure as hell didn't help." Randy nodded in agreement. "Quite honestly I just don't think she could handle it so her body just shut down."

"I agree but I can't let that just be it. Alanna is going to freak if she's still gone when they get back. I mean she nearly had a panic attack when the ulcer thing happened. My daughter loves this girl like a big sister." Nick pulled into the hotel parking lot stopping just outside the main door. "Thanks Nick."

"It's no problem sir. I sure hope Miss Jillian will be alright."

"You and me both." Randy lifted Jillian's body in his arms surprised at how light she was. Hunter cleared his path but he didn't have to do much. When people saw the limp woman in Randy's arms moving was their first instinct. Hunter jabbed the up button for the elevator and after they'd stepped on, Jillian started to wake up. Randy felt the small movement his head snapping downward. "Jee-Bee?"

Jillian slowly raised a hand to her face. _God my hand feels so heavy._ "Randy? What's going on?"

Randy and Hunter exchanged a look. They weren't sure if it was common to forget what exactly made you faint in the first place. They're wrestlers not doctors. "You kind of fainted honey."

Jillian was silent for a moment before a low groan was heard. "Oh that's embarrassing." Randy had to laugh; even in a situation like this she was cracking jokes. The two men stepped off the elevator after the ding and doors opening to the 3rd floor. "Oh my God where's Alanna?"

Before Jillian could work herself up enough to lose consciousness again, Randy calmed her. "She's just fine, she's with Sam still at the arena." Hunter opened the door to her hotel room. Randy set her down on the sofa.

Jillian didn't have the energy to get up or even move really so she just settled further into the cushions. "Oh okay." She closed her eyes because sleep sounded really good at the moment but seconds later she shot up a move she was regretting instantly. Her head was reeling in a very unpleasant way. "Oh my God."

Hunter sat on the table by the sofa. "You okay Jillian?"

The 20-year old shook her head. "No I'm not. He kissed her." Hunter took one of her hands pressing a light kiss to it trying to comfort her in any way. "He kissed her!" The tears started to flow and neither Randy nor Hunter knew how to make them stop.

Meanwhile at the ring, things weren't so sunshine and rainbows either. "God damn it!"

John pushed himself off the wall to once again restrain his friend. "Punk calm the fuck down. Punching every locker in isn't going to magically change things."

Punk wrenched out of John's hold ignoring the throbbing of his bloodied hand. He had officially left the calm portion of this ordeal and fully entered the anger part. And at this moment that anger held the power of a thousand suns. "What am I going to do? God this is such bullshit! I just want to wring that little Diva's neck!"

John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay well that's against the law so do you have a Plan B." John watched Punk sink down on one of the benches his head in his hands. "Punk?"

Punk raised his head staring at some spot on the wall before him. "How did the best thing in my life end in 5 seconds? How is that possible?"

John really felt for his friend. Technically he didn't do anything wrong, he just happened to have some psycho bitch on his tail and the claws finally sunk in. "I don't know man. But you're not only one hurting here. She's hurting too and she's the one who feels betrayed."

Punk just leaned his head against the wall shrugging helplessly. "But I love her. She knows I love her."

"Maybe it's not enough."

* * *

><p>It took two days of nonstop bed rest for Jillian to fully recover. It turned out she hadn't been eating much as of late and that coupled with next to no sleep made her body just a ticking time bomb basically. It took another two days before Jillian could set foot outside her hotel and that was just to fly to Chicago. John, Randy, and Hunter had formed a human wall around her to hide her from Punk's view. But they couldn't be everywhere.<p>

Jillian was in the Chicago hotel's café nursing a cup of coffee trying to figure out how to move forward. She was still Alanna's nanny and Punk was still Alanna's Uncle Phil, a break-up didn't change that. Therefore they'd run into each other. _Unless I quit._ It was something Jillian strongly considered. _Maybe I should. Maybe I should just move back home…start over._ It was tempting. Maybe a little too tempting. Jillian knew Alanna would be heartbroken but as selfish as this would sound, Jillian was a little more concerned with how she herself was. And Jillian was already heartbroken. "Jillian."

The sound of absolute relief met her ears and she knew who it was. Punk was standing behind her and to be perfectly honest he looked horrible. But that was beyond her caring level at the present time. "I can't do this." Jillian abandoned her still full coffee cup racing out of the café but Punk wasn't the kind of guy who just gave up.

"Jillian baby please just listen to me."

"What are you going to say? I'm sorry? I know you're sorry you think I'm an idiot? I know you feel bad and I know you wouldn't normally do that but Punk you've got to understand something. I'm not this girl. I can't do this anymore." She took a few steps toward him. "I thought I could be a WWE Superstar's girlfriend. I thought I could handle all the traveling and not seeing you. Worrying every second you're in that ring, and I can do all those things. But I have insecurities too. And this," she gestured between the two of them, "It just messes with those too much for me to handle."

Jillian walked away from him but Punk was going to get his say in. "You can't just walk away from me. I haven't done anything wrong!"

Jillian whirled around anger now on her features. "These things don't just happen for no reason!"

"She kissed me!"

"Oh and you moved away? What did you do to stop her?"

Punk scoffed shaking his head at her stubbornness. "Nothing! I said kiss me baby sweetie, kill the relationship with the person I care about more than anything and make me miserable for the rest of my horrible life! That's what I said! Her kiss meant nothing to me! And you're right these things don't happen for no reason, they teach you something and you know what I learned?"

"What?"

"I know now I will never love anybody more than I love you."

Jillian knew the words were suppose to be everything she wanted to hear and she should fall into his arms but all she could focus on was one thing. "You know **now**?" Punk's face fell into confusion. "You didn't know before? You needed AJ to kiss you for you to know that?"

Punk knew this was going to be bad. "Honey—"

"No!" Jillian was crying in earnest and she was so tired of crying. "You don't get to call me that anymore. I can forgive for a lot of things. I can forgive you for being away for so long, I can forgive you for all the emotional rollercoasters you bring; I can even forgive you for the kiss. But that you had to have her kiss you for you to know how you feel about me, I don't forgive you for that Punk, I don't." Before he could say anything she was gone.

* * *

><p>While Randy, Sam, and Alanna stayed in Chicago for the week Jillian flew back to Missouri. She caught a cab home and just fell into her pool house. She spilled everything to Jade whom immediately went out and bought all the necessary items for a break-up, Ben and Jerry's being priority number one. "So what are you going to do?"<p>

Jillian had changed into some Dallas Cowboys pajamas with Maverick curled up in her lap purring contently. "I think I'm going to go back home to Texas. I gave this everything and I just can't be living with constant reminders. The Ortons aren't like they used to be anymore and I don't have the answers to Alanna's questions. I haven't thought about myself in forever…this time I want to."

Jade nodded a sad smile on her lips. "Well, I guess we should start looking for an apartment down there huh?"

Jillian caught her word. "We?"

Jade smiled at Jillian over her carton of ice cream. "You didn't think I'd let you go alone did you?" Jillian opened her mouth to protest but Jade beat her to the punch. "I've been wanting a change for a year now anyway. Texas sounds like a fine place to go." Jade set her ice cream down. "You're my best friend Roberts, you and I are kind of a package deal."

Jillian let out a small squeal. She placed Maverick next to her so she could go give her friend a huge hug. "You are the best friend on Earth, no joke."

"I try." While the Ortons were still gone, Jillian, Jade, and Maverick road tripped it down to Texas from Missouri. Jillian's parents couldn't be happier their baby girl was coming home. Her brother had stayed in the area they grew up in but Jillian had left for a new beginning. Turns out home was where she was meant to be. Jade raised the sunglasses from her eyes as her and Jillian drove through the DFW area. "I love this place."

Jillian smiled brightly. "It's not much but it's home."

"Not much? I'm basically in Dallas, TX baby, that's huge!" Jillian laughter rang throughout the car. It was nice for Jade to see her friend happy again. Eventually they pulled up to the Roberts' townhouse in Irving. "I see your parents are doing well."

"My dad would disagree with you on all accounts." Jillian used the key she'd only used a handful of times before to let them in the spacious three-level home. "Howdy howdy!"

"Hi baby girl!" Jillian raced up the stairs to meet her mother halfway. "Oh it's so good to have you home." Jillian's mother, Stacy, hugged Jade as well. "It's nice to meet you, Jillian talks about you all the time."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Thanks for letting us stay here while we apartment hunt, saves us a load of money."

Maverick came bounding up the stairs. He wound himself through Jillian's legs to make sure she knew he was still around. "I see you baby." Jillian hauled him up in her arms. "This is Maverick, my little baby boy."

Stacy just fixed her daughter with a look. "You and your love of animals. He a stray?"

Jillian kissed his head. "He was in a park and he looked sad and skinny."

Stacy rolled her eyes ushering them up to the main level. "We'll get everything in later, come say hi to your daddy." Jillian wouldn't realize it until later but there at home in Texas, everything and everyone involved with WWE was the furthest thing from her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: Wow 21 chapters…and I said this wouldn't be as long as Live A Little. And thank you so much you guys, I just realized that this story has gotten over 100 reviews so thanks. LAL did too but I forgot to thank about that so I'll just do it here. I'm not super happy with parts of this chapter but hopefully you guys like it. **

Chapter 21

Turns out Jillian and Jade found a cute little apartment complex over in Grapevine, TX about 20 minutes away from Jillian's parents. The rent was a little expensive but Jillian had a lot of money saved up from working for the Orton's and Jade wasn't financially unstable either. "So what do you think?"

Jade adjusted her purse straps on her shoulder. "I really like it. It's in this cute little town, close to your parents if we need anything and some nice colleges not too far from here. It's a pretty good deal." Jillian smiled walking over to the driver's side of her yellow car. "But…"

Jillian slouched against the car tossing her purse in the back. "But what?" Jade threw her own purse in the back. "Am I missing something that makes this place a no-go?"

Jade sighed heavily getting in the car forcing Jillian to follow suit. "It's just…are you sure you want to move? I mean you've got a good job with the Orton's and I know that this sucks and being around Randy is going to be really difficult but there's more than just Punk that you're leaving behind."

Jillian put the car in drive pulling out of the complex her happy mood gone. "Jade, I'm fully aware that this break-up of mine wasn't some huge catastrophe that ended with yelling and insults but I gave him a lot of me. And I think it'd be easier on everyone if I just left."

Jade tousled her dirty blonde hair. "Okay but what about your friends? Like John and Kelly. I mean if you leave they're out of your life too. And you love Alanna."

Jillian smacked her steering wheel out of frustration at a red light. "I do and I'll miss my friends but there's just too much of a chance of running into him."

"Well maybe running away is just a little childish." Jillian huffed shooting Jade a shocked look. "You know I support you with anything you do and I said I'd come, which I still will if this is what you really want, but I don't want you to regret it either." Jade studied her friend seeing something for the first time. "There's something else you're worried about isn't there?"

Jillian took a deep breath closing her eyes for a brief second. "Yes."

"What?"

Jillian bowed her head then looked back at the road. "I can be around the Ortons and be fine, I can go to shows and be fine, but if I see him I don't think I'll have the strength to walk away from him again."

Jade raised her eyebrows. _Well I can't say I didn't see that coming at least at a little bit. _ "Well, honey, maybe that means you shouldn't." Jillian just scoffed then remained silent. "Jillian you know he loves you. This really is that girl's fault, don't let her win."

"He said only after he kissed her that he knew how he felt about me."

Jade shook her head. "That's not how he meant it and you know that. What are you so afraid of? It can't be loving him because obviously you do—"

"Did."

"Do. You've never been that girl who ran away 'cause something got serious. So what the hell is it?"

"I don't know." Jillian pulled into her parent's driveway feeling emotionally spent. Jade smiled leaning against the hood of the Cobalt Jillian joining her. "I love him, simple as that. I just can't shake the worry about those women. I mean I'm stuck at home and he's off gallivanting around with them having very easy access to him. I mean's he's still a man."

Jade clapped her hands together getting one of her classic smirks. "You know what I say? It'll make all that worry disappear."

Jillian saw her friend's smirk and couldn't resist smiling at Jade's ability to plot at a moment's notice. "What oh devious one?"

Jade gave a little dark laugh. "Make an example of the bitch and kick her ass."

Jillian bit her lip thinking of that black belt she has. "Hm…now that's an idea."

* * *

><p>Jillian was in the pool house taping up some boxes when Alanna came blowing through with John in tow. "Don't leave please! Uncle Phil is so sorry!" Alanna latched herself onto Jillian's leg getting a giggle out of the 20-year old.<p>

"Lana let go." She practically had to pry the girl off her leg. Jillian squatted down so she'd be eye level with Alanna. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alanna first did a little twirl then the confusion set in. "Then what's with the boxes?" Jillian glanced back at what she'd been doing before the storm blew in.

Jillian finished taping up her last box then tossed the tape gun onto her couch. "Oh that's clothes. I'm just taking them down to Goodwill. They don't fit me anymore."

Alanna's grin returned full force. "Oh okay." She hugged Jillian around the middle. "I'm so happy you're not leaving."

Jillian ruffled her charge's hair. "How'd you here about that anyway?"

Alanna pulled back from her babysitter. "Well it was more of something Daddy said. He thought you might decide to leave."

John laughed seemingly remembering something; Jillian had almost forgotten he was there. "And he was fully prepared to get on his knees and beg you not to."

Jillian smiled at her best friend quickly walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

John gave her a grin settling his hands on her waist something she didn't really take notice of. "I thought I'd take a week off and see how you're doing."

Jillian pulled herself out of his grasp his hands falling away easily. Maverick decided to take Jillian's place as he pawed at John's leg, which of course got him his way, John holding him and giving him attention. "I'm doing rather great actually." Jillian looked at Alanna. "Hey Lana, mind excusing for a second?"

Alanna shook her head heading for the door. "I don't mind. I should probably go tell Mom you're staying that way she can stop tearing through the phone book to find another babysitter."

Jillian laughed. "That'd probably be helpful."

After she left, Jillian looked back at John who currently had Maverick on his shoulder. "So why are you rather great?"

Jillian made her way into the kitchen. Maverick descended John to follow her in hopes of getting a little treat. John followed Maverick then to find Jillian giving the kitten some turkey. Jillian caught John's raised eyebrow. "He loves the stuff, it's like freaking crack to him." Jillian tossed John a beer that Jade must of bought for the fridge because Jillian knew she didn't purchase it.

"Thanks."

Jillian smiled in acknowledgement as she drew a Sprite out for herself. "Welcome. Anyway, the reason I'm great is because I've decided that instead of playing the role of the teary-eyed, hurt girlfriend I'm going to be the pissed off one."

John took a drink from his beer while an amused smile played on his lips. "Oh really?"

Jillian nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going to kick AJ's ass. Punk's my man and she and all the other Divas are going to know that." John had to chuckle at how she informed him of this as casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"Well aren't you a little badass?" Jillian smirked at him taking another drink from her soda shrugging innocently.

* * *

><p>Sam was more than happy to let Jillian fly back with John for a week after she heard Jillian was staying on. "You go on, Alanna and I will survive for a week."<p>

"You're sure about that?" Alanna giggled at Jillian teasing her mother but Sam just shook her head as she headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

John was currently sacked out next to Jillian on the plane. She had to admit, she was all confidence a few hours ago but as they were about to make their descent into Cincinnati she felt a few butterflies. Not because she was worried about the kicking ass part that was in the bag it was seeing about Punk again. "We're starting our descent into Cincinnati, Ohio."

Jillian looked over at her friend who was contorted in the oddest fashion in his chair as he just slept on peacefully. With a shrug, Jillian jabbed her elbow into John's stomach waking him with a jerk and a groan of pain a moment later. "Sorry sweetie." She patted his shoulder. "We're about to land and you needed to wake up."

"So you went with an elbow to the gut?"

"It worked." John shook his head but his smile gave away he wasn't mad at her, he wasn't entirely sure that was possible. They made their way through the airport to baggage claim where Randy and Hunter were waiting for them.

"Hey there Jee-Bee!" Jillian gave Randy a smile running up to hug him while John collected her bag for her.

She drew away from The Viper so she could loop her arms around Hunter's neck who lifted her from the ground spinning in a circle once before setting her back down. As John came back with the bags, Hunter took hers from him and Jillian took the arm Randy offered her. As they four of them walked out to Randy's car Jillian was happy Jade talked her out of moving. She would've missed her boys too much.

The next night was a show night and instead of Jillian having a front row seat she was just going to accompany John backstage. He had booked them adjoining rooms so he was technically putting her up while she was with the WWE for the week. She let John take her hand and lead her through the backstage area to a room where she could crash and watch the show. She had dressed casually in white jeggings, a long-sleeved black sweater with a white and black striped heart across the front, some black Vans and a simple necklace with a J letter charm. John stopped in front of a small room with a black loveseat, glass coffee table and a 24-inch flat screen. "Here you go Boo." Jillian pulled her hand from his as she took in the simplicity of the room, something she liked. "I reserved it for you so no one can bother you, just close the door."

Jillian grinned at him over her shoulder. "You can reserve these things?" At John's nod she gave a little giggle. "Fancy."

John laughed pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Just call me if you need anything, I'll only be in the ring at the start of the show. I'll come by a little later though too."

Jillian sat down on the couch turning on the TV, which brought up a picture of an empty ring but the stands were packed. "Alright. Thanks John."

He winked at her then left closing the door behind him. Jillian suddenly wanted a drink and she knew the only place to get that was in catering. Instead of calling John back seeing as he probably hadn't gotten far, Jillian just ventured out on her own. _Maybe I'll run into a certain little Diva on the way. _After a few minutes Jillian found catering. She was browsing through the drinks when a laugh reached her ears immediately making her feel very viper-like. Jillian turned around to see AJ flouncing her way into catering texting away with a huge smile on her face. Jillian retracted her hand from the bottled tea and made her way over to the Diva. Politely, she tapped on her shoulder. When the other girl turned around, Jillian smiled at her. "Hi. AJ right?"

AJ got all bitchy instantly. "Yeah I am. You're Punk's **ex-girlfriend** right?"

Jillian did her best to not just dropkick the bitch. "Actually I think Punk and I are going to work through our issues. And you just happen to be one of those."

AJ slid her phone back into her pocket. "Listen here you little nobody, I want Punk for myself and I get what I want. So unless you want that pretty little face of yours messed up I suggest you leave me alone."

Jillian had to admit the girl had backbone something she admired in people. "Well I think I'll pass on that piece of advice but thanks for offering."

AJ laughed tossing her hair. "You understand I'm a WWE Diva right? I can kick your ass."

Jillian still had on the sweetest smile she could muster. "And I'm a black belt so not only can I kick your ass but I know six different ways to kill with a popsicle stick." Jillian shrugged so casually it threw AJ off her game just a little. Jillian dropped the smile and through a straight punch at the Diva knocking her head backwards and busting her lip. AJ cradled her face while Jillian led her out of the catering area to a more deserted hallway backstage. "Now **you **listen, Punk and I are in a relationship and he is my boyfriend, not yours. If you touch him again I'm going break your fingers. Got it cupcake?"

AJ looked fearfully up at Jillian. "You can't just beat me up?"

"Try me." Jillian decided to knock up the dial on her performance. "I'm just a tad crazy."

The Diva must have had a spurt of courage because she wrenched herself away from Jillian and stood her ground a smug little smirk on her face. "It must kill you huh? To know I kissed him. To know that he now knows what it feels like to be with me. To know that you'll never measure up."

Jillian sighed audibly leaning against the wall. "Why did you have to go say that? 'Cause now I have to hurt you and I just got my nails done." Before AJ could fully register that sentence, Jillian executed a roundhouse kick perfectly knocking AJ into the wall. She tried to fight back with a kick but Jillian caught it and twisted her ankle bringing her foot down on it. Jillian released her hold figuring she didn't really want to beat the living shit out of the girl, just scare her enough to know messing with Jillian wasn't a smart move. "Jillian straightened out her clothes. "I'm not going hurt you anymore because I don't want to be that mean. Cause while I could sideline you and forever alter your appearance, I don't believe that's necessary and as long as you stay away from Punk it won't ever be."

AJ held her side breathing heavily. "You're a bitch."

Jillian shrugged her shoulders. "You're not the first to think that. Anywho, are we going to have a problem you and I?" AJ shook her head vehemently. Jillian smiled sweetly at AJ again. "Good. Because remember I'm kind of an expert in revenge but I'd hate to have paint myself like this again." Jillian started to make her way back to catering feeling rather happy with herself. "Good luck tonight!"

* * *

><p>Jillian was back in her reserved room watching the show. She had kind of gone a little overboard on the snacks but she didn't really care. Punk had a match next and it turned out the guys had kept it a pretty well concealed secret Jillian was at the show tonight. She was planning on surprising him after his match. There was a knock on the door so Jillian jumped up to open it thinking it was probably John. Hunter however was on the other end. "Hey."<p>

She invited him in so Hunter made his way in the room while Jillian shut the door again. Hunter took a seat then sent Jillian an amused grin. "So I saw AJ…she's looked better."

Jillian knew what he was hinting at. "That'd be my handiwork. She and I crossed paths and I just lost it a little. I can be really mean when I want to be."

Hunter laughed at the 20-year old fully amazed by her. _She's something else._ Jillian sent him a dazzling smile and he wasn't quite sure what made him do it but he leant over and pressed his lips to hers.

**AN: Bet you didn't see that one coming huh?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: What was Hunter thinking right?**

Chapter 22

Jillian's eyes widened as she pulled back squeaking in surprise, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Hunter looked just as surprised. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Jillian."

Jillian quickly got up and strode across the room. "You're married." She just shook her head trying to process what just occurred. "You're married." Emotion suddenly flared up in Jillian, anger mostly. She spun around nearly losing her balance in her haste making her just a little less intimidating.

Hunter couldn't help but break out in a grin. "You're so cute."

"What the hell Hunter?" Jillian chucked an empty soda can at him. "Snap out of it!" The can hit him square on the forehead making him jump in surprise.

Hunter shook his head trying to clear out the cobwebs in his brain. "I'm sorry it just happens!"

"Well make it unhappen!" Jillian huffed some of her hair falling out of its ponytail. "I came here to get my boyfriend back and everything has to go all freaking crazy!"

Randy comes bursting in. "I heard screaming is everything alright?" Jillian laughs bitterly as she makes her way to the door.

"Oh yeah, everything's just peachy." Jillian brushed past Randy muttering to herself. "Oh God I am crazy."

Randy watched his nanny walk off. Randy was very confused…he didn't like being confused. The Viper switched back to his friend who looked a little out of it. "Dude, what happened?"

Hunter was a little dazed. "I kissed her."

Randy blanched. "You what? Have you lost your God damn mind? You're married!"

Hunter stood up cracking his neck. "Everyone keeps saying that like's suppose to be news to me. Guess what? It's not, I was there."

Randy would tear his hair out if he had any to do just that. "Then why the hell are you kissing Jillian? We just got her over the AJ thing. I don't need you screwing things up." He took hold of Hunter's shirt.

Hunter leant back from Randy as far as possible. "You look a little crazy, man."

Randy exhaled heavily. He released Hunter's shirt smoothing out the wrinkles. "I'm sorry it's just this is really weird Hunter. I mean you're making me a liar."

Hunter screwed his eyebrows together. "What? How are you a liar?"

Randy kept clenching his fists together. "I told Punk he had nothing to worry about because you are happily married and then you start macking on his woman? Are you nuts? You realize he will kill you, **kill you**, if he finds out."

"Then let's not tell him."

Randy threw his hands up in the air. "Right 'cause that plan always works."

Hunter crossed his arms. "If you don't tell him, and I don't tell him everything will be fine."

Randy drummed his fingers together. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Hunter shook his head but then he stilled his movement realizing Randy was right. "Shit."

John then rounded out the group as he entered the room he had placed Jillian in. "What are you two doing in here? And where's Jillian?"

Randy knew sarcasm wasn't necessary but it just flowed too well. "Oh we're just discussing real estate, Jillian went to go look at some properties."

John opened his mouth to respond but just couldn't come up with anything for a few seconds. "What are you on about? Are you drunk?"

Hunter shoved Randy aside. "Jillian stormed out of here because I kissed her and Randy was just in here trying to make me feel all guilty about it."

John however was still on the first part. "You kissed her? Do you have a death wish?"

"Punk is not going to kill me."

Randy and John looked at each other then started laughing, leaning on each other for support. "Not going to kill you…that's a good one."

"You're so dead."

* * *

><p>Jillian just couldn't wrap her head around what just happened. "It's like I've entered the Twilight Zone." Jillian was still in a state of major confusion but that all melted away when she saw CM Punk turn the corner. Her breath caught in her throat.<p>

Punk was just getting warmed up for his match and decided he go get a quick drink from catering then make his way to the entrance tunnel. Plans were derailed however when he looked up and saw the girl he honestly thought he never would again.

Jillian took a few steps toward his immobilized form. "Hi baby."

Punk simply blinked trying not to get his hopes up. "Baby?"

Jillian shrugged a small smile gracing her features. "What can I say? You're kind of it for me."

Punk smiled at her. "Get over here." Jillian closed the remaining distance between them and he automatically drew her to him kissing her. He slipped his hands beneath her sweater trailing his fingers down her spine relishing the shiver she gave off. "You trust me now? Fully?"

Jillian nodded pulling him back down to her. "Fully. I'm sorry I freaked out about everything. You didn't do anything wrong."

Punk smiled into the kiss pulling her impossibly closer. _I can't believe I almost lost this._ "I win."

Jillian broke the kiss swatting at his chest. "Are we back to that?" He just smirked at her and it looked too good on him to be legal. "God you're impossible."

Punk backed her against the wall trapping her with an arm on either side. "And you love me anyway." Jillian reached up on her toes to kiss him lightly one more time. Her smile dropped though something Punk noticed immediately. "What's wrong baby?"

Jillian glanced up at him. "We have a problem."

"How can we possibly have a problem? We just got back together."

Jillian took his hands in hers intertwining their fingers. "Promise me you won't get mad." Punk started to protest. "Promise me!"

"I promise to try."

Jillian was quiet for a minute. "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get. Hunter kissed me."

Punk's face darkened. "He what?"

"Kissed me."

Punk stepped back from her and started to slowly pace in front of her. "He kissed you? My girl?" Jillian nodded. "He knows your mine, he just **loves **to mess with me. What is he doing kissing you anyway, he's married."

Punk went to punch the wall but Jillian quickly inserted herself in front of him and caught his first. "Okay let's not do that."

"I'm going to kill him."

Punk started off but Jillian latched onto his wrist. He felt the extra weight and stopped despite that fact that he could of drug her along if he really wanted to. It certainly was tempting. Jillian placed her hand on his cheek. "Punk, just relax. It's just you and me, okay? Just focus on that."

Punk shook his head. "No I need to go commit murder first." This time Jillian couldn't stop him. She had to jog just to keep up with her boyfriend's long, determined strides. Unfortunately, the boys had decided to leave the room and Punk spotted them. He walked up to them. "Hey Hunter." As the older man turned, Punk swung back his fist and punched Hunter knocking him to the ground.

"Punk!" Jillian pulled on his arm but it didn't do much.

"You're going to kiss my girl? She's not yours! You have a wife! Don't you dare you touch her again!" Punk was livid seeing only red.

Randy came over to help Jillian restrain Punk. "Man calm down, it was just a little kiss, didn't mean anything just like you told Jillian about AJ."

"It's different enough." John had helped Hunter to his feet who was massaging his jaw where Punk's fist had connected. "What is it you want Hunter?"

"Punk I'm sorry I kissed her it just happened. I'm attracted to her I can't help that."

"And what about your wife Hunter? What about Stephanie? I can't stand the woman but she deserves better than this."

While Hunter and Punk were having their little standoff Eve came up looking exhausted. "Punk your match is starting. You need to get out there like now."

Punk tore himself away from his staring contest with Hunter and nodded at the Diva. "Thanks Eve." He looked down at Jillian who was biting the lip, a classic sign she was worried. Punk forgot about his feud for a minute. "Don't worry about anything babe, okay?" Jillian nodded her head a little. Punk tilted her chin up to kiss her fully for anyone who wanted to see. John had to clear his throat after a moment or so. Punk drew away from Jillian and motioned the wrestler over. "Look out for her."

John got what he meant. "You got it." Punk kissed Jillian once more than made his way out to the ring. It was just John, Randy, Hunter, and Jillian and it was rather awkward.

Jillian was rocking on her heels. "If there was ever a time I needed Alanna around to break the silence…"

* * *

><p>Randy and Hunter went one way while John and Jillian went another. The four of them had decided that 'the incident' as they had labeled it was simply a mistake and was never to be brought up or would happen again. Jillian however, got the lovely job of convincing Punk of this attitude as well. "He's not going to just accept that, he wants to kick Hunter's head off first, then he'll accept it."<p>

John was munching on some potato chips. Jillian figured he was trying to look like he was pondering what to do but the illusion was a little distorted with chip crumbs on his shirt and a chip sticking halfway out of his mouth. "Just use some of your…what are they called…feminine wiles. That should work."

Jillian stared at John with an eyebrow raised in question. "You want me to seduce him into thinking in a more acceptable fashion?"

John simply shrugged and shoved some more chips in his mouth. "Whatever gets the job done."

Jillian scoffed while shaking her head at her friend. "I worry about you." A knock sounded on the door then it opened to reveal Punk fresh from his victory over Jack Swagger. "Good job out there honey."

Punk gave her a smile then looked at his friend. John just looked back still snacking on his chips. "John do you mind?"

John got the message and slowly stood up. "I'm taking my chips with me."

Punk patted his shoulder as he went past. "You do that." As John exited the room Punk shook his head just like Jillian had earlier. "It's so odd, sometimes he seems so normal and then he has these flashes of…I don't even know."

He took a seat next to Jillian kissing her briefly. Jillian had forgotten just how damn good her man looked decked out in his wrestling gear. Getting herself back on track, Jillian tossed her hair back and took his hands in hers. "I need to talk to you."

Punk groaned. "That's never good."

Jillian smacked his shoulder but he didn't even flinch. "It's about 'the incident.'" Punk seemed to understand what she meant. "We have decided it was a mistake and we're just going to let it go. No bringing it up and it's not going to happen again. The drama it would bring is just so unnecessary, okay?"

Punk was cracking his knuckles during her little speech. "But I kind of want to hurt him. I heard about your little beat down of AJ," Punk suddenly broke off pressing a kiss to her palm, "beautiful by the way. But see you got to hurt her so now I want to hurt him. It's only fair."

Jillian smoothed his hair back into place. "Well I'm sorry but that's just not an option." Punk just kept looking at her. "No."

"Please?" Jillian shook her head. "Oh come on babe, please? Just a little bit? A punch?"

"You already punched him." Punk huffed settling back on the couch making Jillian laugh her eyes alight with mirth.

Punk looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What is so funny?"

Jillian kissed him quickly. "Oh I'm just imagining this is how you'd act after we had a little marital disagreement and I got my way."

Punk caught what she said making him sit up. "Marital? You see us married?"

Jillian hadn't meant to let that little piece of information slip. "Um…uh…well maybe…just a bit." She had cast her eyes downward to the floor so she didn't see the large grin break out on Punk's face. "That doesn't mean I'm expecting a ring or anything like that it's just something that's crossed my mind like once."

Punk was overly amused at how fast she was talking, obviously nervous. He was even happier he wasn't the only one who saw them together in the future. "Would you like a ring? Sometime in the future?"

Jillian looked up at him through her lashes shyly. "I wouldn't say no to one."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: So I'm getting low on ideas again and that might make me wrap this story up next chapter. Anyway, sorry for the shortness again but I'm trying my best here. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 23

Things had fallen back into the normal routine. The girls were back in St. Charles getting on with their daily activities and the boys were back on the road doing what is they do best. Jillian was working on her final assignment in her fashion design class. She was supposed to sketch out three outfits and create them to submit to her professor. Maverick was having a grand ol' time rolling around in the fabric Jillian wasn't going to use. Sam had graciously offered to take over Jillian's babysitting duties for a few days so the 20-year old could focus all her attention on her studies. However, Jillian hadn't emerged from the pool house for almost two days now and Sam was a little concerned about her not eating. She knocked on the door then entered at a faint 'Come in.'

Jillian looked up from her current outfit with a pin cushion fastened around her wrist. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was dressed simply in a Dallas Cowboys long-sleeved shirt and grey Dallas Cowboys Soffe shorts. "Oh hey Sam."

Sam set the bowl of spaghetti down on the table as she walked closer to Jillian's creation. "Hey I just thought I'd come check on you, you've kind of been MIA for awhile."

Jillian pounced on the food while Sam examined her work. "Sorry, that's fashion for you though I guess." Maverick was trying to snatch a few noodles out of the bowl with his paw something Jillian noticed but didn't bother to stop.

Sam trailed her fingers down the almost-finished garment. "I love this dress." She fingered the material feeling it slide through her fingers. "The buckle detail along the top is just amazing."

Jillian tried her best to hide her smile. "Thank you. I've had the piece in mind for awhile now but I wanted to wait until finals to make it." Jillian studied her handiwork a little more closely. "You don't think the slit is to high?"

Sam shook her head immediately. "God no, it's perfect. This really is a gorgeous dress. I just might make you design something for me."

Jillian laughed taking another bite of her dinner. "Please. I'll need all the business I can get once I'm out of school." She stood up to go ahead and wrap up her second piece so she could get the third one finished. Her deadline wasn't for another week but if Jillian finished up early she'd have an early summer vacation and what college girl didn't want that?

"When are you out of school?"

Jillian flicked some hair out of her face while she pinned. "I'm graduating a semester early, so December."

Sam leaned back against the cushions of the couch Maverick bounding over into her lap. "Wow, impressive." Jillian gave her a smile then turned back to her dress. "So are you planning on going on the road with the guys this summer?"

Jillian slowed her rapid movement. "Um I'm not sure. I definitely want to but I feel like I should go spend some time with my folks, at least for a little bit. Then again I could always do that towards the end of the summer I suppose."

Sam knew a little something that she really wanted to just scream from the top of her lungs but she was sworn to secrecy. "I think you should come. It'd be really fun and I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to make sure Alanna has a nanny while we're zipping all over the country." She twisted her wedding ring around her finger absently. "It'd be a huge help though."

Jillian laughed while taking the dress off the mannequin and heading over to her sewing machine. "She's not that big of a handful."

Sam just sent her babysitter a look. "The child ran off to Tennessee in the middle of the night."

Jillian didn't even attempt to defend that one as she tilted her head to the left briefly in agreement. "Well when you bring that up…"

* * *

><p>Randy allowed him, no matter how reluctantly, to be led through the closest mall in the city RAW was being filmed this week by Punk, ducking into every jewelry store they came across. "Punk calm down we'll find a ring."<p>

Punk walked into Kay Jewelers immediately strutting over to the engagement rings. "I know we'll find one because I'm not leaving until I do. I just want it to be perfect."

Randy viewed all the beautiful rings in the display case. "Sam said Jillian mentioned liking princess-cut diamonds so make sure it has that and I'll think you'll be good." The Viper caught sight of a Tolkowsky solitaire he thought Punk might like. "Hey Punk come here." Once his friend had reached his side he gestured to the woman behind the counter to the ring. She handed him the box, which he extended to Punk. "What about this one?"  
>It had a sparkling princess-cut diamond in the center with round channel set diamonds accenting the sides. It was a simple enough ring for Jillian's down-to-Earth personality but still had that wow factor every girl wanted. "I like it…it's really nice."<p>

The elderly sales woman behind the counter smiled gently at the two men. "Tolkowsky is very pretty, it's a popular brand however have you seen our Leo Diamond collection?"

Both Randy and Punk shot each other a quick look then shook their heads. She gestured for the ring back Punk handing it over before showing them to the Leo collection after stowing the Tolkowsky back in its case. Once Punk caught sight of these rings he tossed the previous one out the window. "One of these definitely."

Randy had to agree this would probably be the best fit. The woman, Nancy, brought out a ring in a bridal set with a round diamond in the center with additional diamonds on either side of the main diamond. Its full weight was 1 1/3 carats. "This is a rather stunning ring, many women come through and admire this one but it's got quite a price tag on it. However, since it's a bridal set you don't have to buy an additional wedding band."

Punk and Randy looked at the ring closely. Punk took it out to view it from all angles. "I like this ring, I like it a lot but I really want to get her a princess-cut diamond if that's what she likes." He turned to his friend. "What do you think you've done the engagement ring shopping thing before."

Randy laughed recalling his shopping experience with his mother when shopping for Sam's ring. "My mother told me that no matter what, always go with your gut and she even applied that to ring shopping so if you think you should get her a princess cut then that's probably the route to go."

Punk smiled at Nancy handing her back the box. "Can you help me out with that request then?" Nancy gave him a smile and after a minute or two she pulled out a 1 1/5 carat ring with a princess-cut center diamond then little round diamonds encrusted the band. Randy let out a whistle but Punk thought it was a little much. "That's a tad excess."

Nancy nodded and took the ring back wordlessly. "Alright no problem. Do want anything on the band or simply a original solitaire?"

"Diamonds on the band are fine that just had a little too much." Nancy nodded in acknowledgment and fished around for another ring to present the wrestlers. This time the ring was a moissanite side stone ring. The band was almost shaped like a heart and the only stone was the gorgeous 1-carat princess-cut diamond resting in the middle.

Randy took the box from Nancy. "Wow. Now this is beautiful. Where was this when I was shopping for Sam?"

Punk took the ring from Randy not sure he liked the band. "I'm not the biggest fan of the twisted band but I like the only one diamond idea." Nancy took the comments she heard as she looked for a third ring. She drew out the third box and Punk was surprised to find he instantly knew that was it. It had the large princess-cut diamond square in the middle and a three round diamond cluster sat on either side of it. The rest of the band was a simple unadorned white gold and the ring's weight 1-½ carats. "Nancy, I do believe you just found my girlfriend's engagement ring."

Even Randy had to admit the ring screamed Jillian. He clapped Punk on the shoulder. "Fiancé."

Punk let out a small somewhat nervous laugh. "That's assuming she says yes."

"Didn't she kind of already?"

* * *

><p>Jillian breathed a sigh of relief as she climbed back in her car after submitting her final pieces to her instructor. "Thank God this year is done. I'm ready to just go home, hug my kitty, and call my boyfriend." She drove the short distance from the campus to the Orton's parking in her spot and all but sprinting inside the front door. She was about to yell her victorious cry of only being one short semester away from being done with school forever but the sound of Sam and Alanna on the phone stopped her. "He got one?"<p>

Randy's unmistakable voice broke through the silence. "Yes he did. Paid a good chuck of money for it too but he didn't even bat an eye. All he hopes is that she likes it."

Sam smiled at the memory of Randy proposing to her. "I'm sure she will. After all I love mine."

Alanna looked a little confused. "I thought you said you wanted a bigger one?"

Sam clapped a hand over her daughter's mouth. "We really need to teach you the meaning of the phrase 'Don't tell Daddy.'"

Randy just laughed. "I got you something too babe for our anniversary so you can relax."

Jillian had a small suspicion of what they could be talking about but she didn't want to put all her eggs in one basket…or something like that. She turned the corner to make her presence know. "Hey everyone. That includes you Randy."

Jillian watched as Sam and Alanna darted looks at each other wondering just how much she heard. Randy cleared his throat probably wondering the same thing. "Hey Jillian. All done with the semester?"

Jillian tossed her book bag on the ground it hitting with a small thud. "Yes thank God. I'm ready for a nice relaxing bubble bath." Maverick hopped up on her lap as she took a seat at the dining table. "Hello my sweet baby." She kissed his little head then perked up at the sound of rustling on the phone.

"Hey baby."

Jillian snatched the phone off the receiver at Punk's voice effectively ending the speakerphone option. "Hi." She ignored the protests of the Orton girls and trekked off to her pool house Maverick on her heels. "When are you coming home? I miss you like crazy. If I thought 2 months was hard 4 is torture."

Punk walked a little ways from Randy. "Are you finished with school?"

Jillian started a warm bath squeezing in a generous amount of her bubble bath. "I'm officially school-free for the next 3 months."

Punk actually felt himself relax at the thought of obstacles just falling away keeping him and Jillian apart. "Well then why don't you just fly out here and that solve the problem?"

Jillian stripped out of her shorts and tank top. "You guys don't have time to come out here first?"

Punk sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "The company's got us booked pretty tight. We tried to get some time off but it doesn't look too promising."

Jillian slumped against her bathroom counter switching the phone to her other ear. "Well I can't book a ticket last-minute, the last time I did that you know on Alanna's little run away scheme, I used up too much of my money. It'll have to wait just a little bit."

"I'll pay for you."

Jillian smiled but shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "I won't let you pay for me."

"I want to." Punk fingered the black box he had in his hands.

"I appreciate the thought but no." There was a knock on her door making Jillian fumble for her robe. She didn't think Sam and/or Alanna would fancy seeing her in her matching hot pink bar and panty set. "Hang on just a minute one or both of Randy's girls are trying to disturb my phone time."

She swung open the door ready to defend her right for the phone but let it clatter to the floor at the sight of Punk standing there taking his phone from his ear and hanging it up before shoving it in his back pocket. "You're impossible you know that?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story ideas and OC.**

**AN: So I'm having a pretty good New Year's. Last night I got to see Maroon 5 in concert at WinStar and I can go to my **_**first **_**RAW show tomorrow! I'm so freaking excited. This is the last chapter and I apologize for that but I really think it'll be a good idea to go ahead and wrap it up. But hey I'll be back to only one story, which means I need to start thinking about a new one for the not too distant future so let me know if you have story you'd like me to write. **

Chapter 24

Punk took note of the expanse of tanned skin peeking through the front of Jillian's untied robe. She had forgotten about that part in her haste to get to the door. "Damn I've forgotten just how damn sexy you are."

Jillian was confused until she felt the small breeze hit her stomach causing her to glance down then quickly tie the belt of her small robe. Jillian was still a little befuddled at how her boyfriend was standing in front of her but she wasn't complaining. "H-how are you here?"

She walked back into the pool house a silent invitation to Punk which he took closing the door behind him. "Randy and I kind of decided to just leave and not tell anyone."

Jillian spun around her eyes wide. "You don't have permission? Are you insane?"

Punk just leant against the back of her couch smirking at her. "No I'm rather sane thanks however I'm a little put out by not even getting a kiss yet." Jillian sighed softly giving him a little smile. She meandered over to where Punk was waiting and rose up on her toes to drop a kiss on his lips. Punk gently cupped her face leaning down to follow her when she made to pull away. "I'm not quite done yet."

Jillian laughed into his kiss but let him do what he wanted. She felt Maverick weaving between her legs wanting attention. He let out a little sad meow, which was enough to make Jillian break away from Punk. She grinned down at the little black fur ball scooping him up pressing a little kiss to his nose. "Daddy didn't hi to you did he? That wasn't very nice was it?" Jillian sent a little amused look at Punk.

Punk ignored her and plucked the kitten from her arms. "Hey little man. How's my boy?" He scratched under Maverick's chin who was just lapping up the attention. "You been a good boy for your Mommy?" Maverick surprisingly gave a little meow as if in response then nuzzled his face against Punk's affectionately.

Jillian looked on with a smile but suddenly she sprinted out the room. "Shit!" Punk watched her swing around the corner into the bathroom. Jillian slid into the room hurriedly shutting off the water, which was spilling over the rim of the tub onto the floor.

Punk entered with Maverick still in his arms. Jillian slumped against the counter just staring at the puddle of water on the floor. "Is there a reason you attempted to flood the bathroom?"

Jillian smacked shoulder glaring at him. "I was going to take a bath when you showed up and I kind of forgot it was still running." She sloshed her way over of the water-covered bathroom floor to the carpet so she could retrieve her mop from the laundry room.

Punk let Maverick down in the living room before going to follow Jillian. She'd just tugged the mop out of the ceiling to floor cabinet when Punk lightly drew it out of her hands and put it back. "Punk I kind of need that to clean up the bathroom."

Punk just picked up Jillian and carried her away from the laundry room depositing her on the couch. She watched as he entered the bathroom and heard the drain start sucking down all the water that was still in the tub. He exited shutting the door as he did. "Baby, it's just some water. I haven't seen you in four months and I'd rather you just be relaxed okay?"

Maverick started meowing from the kitchen. Jillian got up to go to him but Punk blocked her way. Getting the hint, Jillian turned back around and started towards the bedroom. "Alright. Would you please feed him while I go get dressed?"

Punk wanted to say a little crack about he'd rather she didn't but figured now wasn't the best time so he just nodded his head and quickly went over to where Maverick was pawing at the pantry. "Let's get you fed so Mommy doesn't have a meltdown." He retrieved a can of cat food, even though he knew Maverick only got that in the morning, hoping that it'd keep the little guy occupied longer than just some dry food. Maverick pounced on the bowl the moment Punk had set in on the ground causing a large grin to appear on Punk's face.

He re-entered the living room and a few seconds later Jillian came out in a pair of light blue denim Daisy Duke type shorts and a simple dark purple cap-sleeved, V-neck tee. She'd thrown her hair up in a rather loose, messy ponytail and a few tendrils were spilling out around her face on the right but Punk thought she looked absolutely beautiful. "I was suppose to look damn good when I saw you again, not like I do when I decide to just hole up in my room with Maverick and watch The Notebook."

Punk crossed the room pressing his lips to hers pulling her flush against him. He slipped his thumbs just beneath the top of her shorts while the rest of his fingers skimmed along the skin of her lower back. Jillian played with the hair at the nape of Punk's neck feeling herself relax just like he asked. Punk pulled away just far enough to speak his lips ghosting over hers as he did. "You look like perfection."

Jillian's green eyes lit up at his words. She hugged him tightly to her. "I missed you so much."

Punk dropped a kiss in her hair. "I love you."

"Love you." Just then a few rapid knocks broke the couple apart and they looked to all three Orton's on the other side of the glass door. Jillian untangled herself from Punk going to open the door to let in her guests. "Hi guys."

The family filed in Jillian catching Randy in a big hug as he crossed the threshold. He squeezed her tightly for a few seconds before letting her slip out of his hold. Alanna was currently in her uncle's arms telling him everything that happened in the past 4 months he'd been gone. Randy threw an arm around Jillian's shoulders. "She just finished catching me up and felt it was only fair she told her Uncle Phil everything too." Jillian laughed as Alanna talked a mile a minute but Punk nodded in all the right places and smiled at her the whole way. _I bet he'd be an amazing father._ Alanna seemed to have finally finished sending a smile over her shoulder. Randy gave a small nod to Punk. "Switch girls?"

Punk laughed. "Sure man." He walked a few steps toward Randy then tossed Alanna to him once he was sure he was close enough to where Randy would catch her. He then snagged Jillian around the waist pulling her up against his chest setting his hands on her stomach. "So what can we help you with?"

Randy had Alanna settled in his right arm while Sam was wrapped up in his left. "Well we thought we should go out for a little welcome home dinner."

Jillian sighed lightly dropping her head to Punk's chest. "Alright sounds good. I'll just need like 25 minutes to get ready."

Sam gave Jillian a relieved smile. "Glad I'm not the only who needs some time. I can't go out in my lounge clothes." Sam quickly made her exit.

Alanna smiled proudly alternating between looking at her father and uncle. "I'm ready to go."

Randy kissed his daughter's cheek. "Oh and how happy I am we have plenty of years until you turn into these two."

Jillian rolled her eyes lightly pushing Punk towards Randy and Alanna. "Go ahead and wait with them. I won't be long." Punk kissed her chastely then followed his friend out. Once the door had shut behind them Jillian picked up Maverick carrying him into her room. "You can help me pick out an outfit."

35 minutes later Randy, Punk, and Alanna were still waiting on Jillian and Sam. Alanna had taken control of the TV and Aladdin was currently playing keeping her enthralled. Randy raised his beer to his lips laughing. "25 minutes my ass."

Punk chuckled as he took a sip of his Pepsi. "You know you always add 20 minutes to how long she says she'll be."

"Oh I know." Randy shook his head. "It just still confuses me beyond all reason how they need so long to just change clothes." He looked to his left and placed his beer down. "Punk?"

Punk looked over to his friend then followed his line of vision. "It might take them awhile but it's damn worth it." Jillian was strutting toward them decked out in a pair of dark blue jeans with rhinestones along the sides, a black corset style top, and a pair of black pumps. The only jewelry she wore was the necklace Randy and Sam gave her for her birthday and her hair tumbled down her back in soft waves.

She reached the living room oblivious to the two slack-jawed males while Maverick bounded over to Alanna. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long but this takes some time." She did a little turn. "What do you think?"

Randy recovered first sending her a wide grin. "Damn girl."

Jillian giggled at his reaction before turning her gaze on Punk. "Honey?"

Punk shifted a little to hide a sudden little problem of his shook his head at Jillian's way too innocent little grin. "Not fair." She simply gave a little shrug flouncing over to set herself down on the arm of the couch while Randy got a good laugh at the expense of his friend.

Sam then emerged dressed in a one-shoulder blood red dress getting a similar reaction. Punk placed his hand on Jillian's thigh while looking around her to mock Randy. "Who's laughing now?"

Jillian and Sam just huddled together laughing at their men. "Come on Alanna." The 7-year old jumped at her nanny's request hurrying over to the pair. As the girls walked to the car Jillian tossed over shoulder, "You too boys."

Randy and Punk followed the girls Randy giving off a heavy sigh. Punk glanced over at The Viper. "What?"

"We are so whipped."

* * *

><p>Punk and Jillian didn't get back to the pool house until 1: 23 am because Alanna just wasn't quite ready to go to bed since her daddy and uncle had just gotten back. Jillian silently made her way to the bedroom Punk in tow. She flicked on the light to find Maverick nestled up among the pillows. He blinked sleepily at the sudden flood of light meowing quietly when he saw who it was. "Oh I'm sorry baby." Jillian kissed his head before quickly peeling off her jeans. Punk had just tossed his shirt into her laundry basket when Jillian called him. He exited the closet to see her turned with her back to him. "Would you mind unlacing me?"<p>

Punk smirked at her words but did as she asked without comment. Once the garment was loosened she stripped it over her head placing it on the bed with her jeans. She drew out a small pair of sleep shorts and a shirt of Punk's she stole a little while back.

Punk noticed the familiar white shirt. "That's my shirt."

Jillian grinned as she slipped the soft material over her body. "Why yes it is."

"When did you take it?"

Jillian thought about it for a minute as she deposited her dirty clothes in her basket. "Um….6 months ago? Something like that."

Punk scoffed. "Wow I'm oblivious 'cause I'm just now remembering that I have been missing that shirt."

Jillian laughed at his still slightly shocked expression climbing onto her side of the bed pulling the covers up to her waist. Maverick moved from his spot in the middle of the bed to press up against her side placing his paw on her hip.

Punk stopped for a second at his side of the bed just staring at Maverick and Jillian. "Hey that's my spot little man." Maverick didn't even crack an eye open while Jillian just shook with silent laughter as she turned off her bedside lamp. "Little thief."

Still able to discern where Punk was in the dark, Jillian reached over Maverick and kissed him cutting off any further complaints. "Goodnight."

Punk tried to kiss her again but she'd already lain down on her stomach with her arm around Maverick. A few minutes later he heard her breathing even out. "Guess I just won't cuddle with anybody then." Punk's watch alarm went off at 6:30 am. He had made sure he set it just loud enough for him to hear it. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed he chanced a look behind him to see if Jillian had woken up. Nope. She was still sound asleep along with Maverick. Even though it broke his heart to do it, Punk gently eased Maverick out from his spot by Jillian waking up the little kitten in the process. _If looks could kill this cat's glare would've killed me tenfold already. _"Sorry buddy but I need you to help me with something."

He quickly exited the room with Maverick making sure to shut the door to the bedroom firmly. He set Maverick back down on his feet who hurriedly crossed to the kitchen now fully awake and wanting his breakfast. "Alright little man you win." Punk dished out the cat food thankful Maverick seemed to understand this was a covert operation they were doing and decided to forgo his usual meowing mantra. Punk went to retrieve some clothing from his bag and a special little box. Seeing as how he didn't think any of the Ortons would be coming to visit Jillian at 6:30 in the morning he just got dressed right there in the living room rather than possibly banging around too much in the bathroom and waking up Jillian, she was the lightest sleeper Punk had ever known. Once he was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and AC/DC shirt he set to work on the rest of his plan.

Punk grabbed the box off the counter and got a small plastic bag out of his duffel as well. "Mavs, come here boy." Obediently, Maverick trotted over to his 'Daddy' jumping up on the couch and clambering into his lap seeking attention. "Hey little man." Punk scratched his ears for a little bit considering he was about to put all his trust in Maverick for his plan to work out like he had envisioned it. Punk pulled out a roll of wide Dallas Cowboys ribbon he managed to find and some scissors. He cut the right amount off setting it the side opening up the Kay Jewelers box on the table. "What do you think little man?" Maverick sniffed the ring Punk bought pawing at it. "I'm guessing that means you like it." Punk took the ring out of its box and slipped it on the ribbon. "Alright hold still." He tied the ring loosely around Maverick's neck then rubbed the cat's ears one more time. "Let's do this thing." Punk picked Maverick up and tiptoed over to the bedroom door carefully opening it just wide enough for Maverick to slip through easily. "Go to Mommy." Once Maverick was on the floor he pranced over to the bed, jumped up, and decided to lay on the cute curling up on Jillian's stomach and kneading it so she'd wake up.

Jillian felt a small weight settle on her and then little presses into her stomach. _That's one way to wake me up._ "Okay baby I get it. I'm getting up." Jillian pulled herself into a sitting position after gathering Maverick up in her arms. Punk pushed the door open fully leaning casually against the doorframe so he could watch her face. Jillian saw the blue and silver ribbon contrast vividly against Maverick's black fur. "What's around your neck honey?" Jillian trailed her finger along the ribbon until she met the ring that was weighing down Maverick's makeshift collar. Recognition dawned on her face in a few moments. "Oh my God."

Jillian flicked her eyes up to look at Punk her mouth still slightly open in shock. Punk calmly walked over to her side of the bed and sat down taking her left hand in his. "I don't want to make some big ol' speech and I didn't want to make a huge scene about this. I don't think you should have to dress it up to make it special. So instead, I wanted to do this with just our little family. Jillian Roberts, will you marry me?"

Jillian kept trying to say something but she just couldn't form words. Finally she looked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to get on your knee or something?"

Punk let out a laugh grinning down at her. "I'm going to take that a yes."

"Okay." Punk leaned down and kissed her fully while untying the loose knot on Maverick's ribbon. Blindly, he took the ring off the ribbon and slid it onto Jillian's left hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Later…<strong>_

Punk was in the waiting area just outside the delivery room. "Mr. Brooks?" Punk turned around to see the nurse carrying a little blue bundle. "Would you like to meet your son?"

Punk took hold of the little baby boy. He had tufts of Punk's dark hair already on his head but Jillian's bright green eyes looked back at him. "Hey little guy." Punk looked up at the nurse. "How's Jillian?"

"Your wife is fine, just resting. You can go see her if you want." Punk entered the room with his son is arms.

Jillian was too exhausted to move. After holding her son for a little she let the nurse take him to see Punk. At the sound of the door opening, Jillian cracked her eyes open to see her two boys making their way to her. "Hey."

Punk smiled brightly at her cradling his son. Carefully he reached over and kissed her temple. "Thank you."

Jillian smiled tiredly at her husband. "What do you want to name him?"

Punk thought for a minute. "What do you think of Lucas?"

"Perfect."


End file.
